Armor of Silence
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: UPDATED! Young Cloud was alone in this world. Paralyzed and afraid, all she wanted was to fit in. But the fates don't seem to be with her as her future unfolds......
1. Death

A.N. I like this story ^^ I'm trying to space things out, get it right, sorry if it's an inconvenience.  
  
  
  
  
  
There would be 2 deaths in this story. One at the beginning, and one at the end. No one knows why exactly there would be death, death in a story that should be happy. Unfortunately the world isn't happy. It's time to wake up to what the world is really like.. And that is death...  
  
  
  
  
  
No one knows what awoke the pre-teen that morning. It could have been the fact that it was cold, or that it had snowed for the first time all year. But, that may not have been the reason. It could have been because of the dawn's light. There are many possible reasons, too many to know which one, or if it could have been all of them.  
  
The sun was just coming over the hills when she awoke. The young girl had silver bangs and blond hair. She sat up, opening her brown eyes. A smile worked its way onto her face as she went to the window, looking at the new blanket of snow.  
  
Her mother was all she had. Her father, pfft, if you could even call him that, she didn't. Her mother was still asleep though, nestled in the warm blankets downstairs, sleeping peacefully. But not her, she was wide-awake. And for what reason she didn't know either. Usually she slept in late, till her mother had left.  
  
Today, she guessed, was different. There seemed to be a calm aurora around the room, sinking into every nook and cranny. She smiled.  
  
The snow was all hers this morning. She would go out early and ride her horse, Thunder.  
  
Thunder was an Arabian, and pitch black, except for a cloud like spot on his flank, that looked to have a lightening bolt running through it. She thought he could dance with the stars, and his hooves pounded the ground like thunder when he ran. Hence the name.  
  
Carefully, she crept to her dresser, and opened it as silently as possible. She grabbed a [air of baggy jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. She put them on, shivering in the chill of the room.  
  
The room itself was vividly decorated. It had 2 mattresses that served as a bed in the corner, a bookshelf, 1 dresser, a small table for her fish tank, and a walk in closet.  
  
The walls where decorated with posters from different shows. It also had her paintings, as she was a self-proclaimed artist.  
  
She put on a pair of socks, and then padded her way down the stairs. She stopped at the door, excitement running through her as she slipped on her ridding boots, and a coat.  
  
She paused in opening the door, and ran into the kitchen, she too a pen and a piece of paper;  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I went ridding, be back before or after breakfast, I love you!  
  
Cloud  
  
That done, she didn't hesitate with opening the door, and stepped into the freezing coldness.  
  
This coldness did not bother her however; it only got her more excited. She put her first foot in the snow; it was just as she remembered form last year, cold and wet. She smiled and went out at a full fun, with any luck her friend might be out too!!  
  
She paused at the fence, seeing a figure a bit farther away. "HELLO KATIE!!"  
  
"HELLO CLOUD!!" they laughed as their voices echoed in the forest. "ARE YOU GOING RIDEING!!??"  
  
"HAI!! MEET YOU AT THE USUAL SPOT?"  
  
"SURE!! SEE YOU IN A MINUTE!!!"  
  
Cloud smiled and continued on her way to the stable.  
  
*  
  
Inside it had a musky odor, and the light was very dim. There was hay on the floor. Many of the horses nickered at her, begging for a ride, but no. She was only after one horse, her horse. Thunder.  
  
She had memorized were the stall was, on the right side, back corner, the biggest one, and the brightest.  
  
Thunder's head was stuck out, and he nickered at her. She smiled and pet his long nose, his steamy breath blew on her. "You want to go for a ride today?" she asked, a soft smile on her face. The horse nodded its head, excitement in his eyes, and she giggled. :O.k.! O.k.! ^^" She grabbed the latch and lifted it, going into the stall.  
  
A ridding blanket, saddle, and reins, hung on the wall. Piece upon piece she put them on the silky black horse, each in it's proper place.  
  
She smiled once more, and led him out of the stall. The soft clip clops of his hooves were like a wonderful piece of music to her. She walked him around for a minute, warming him up, even as she tried to control her excitement.  
  
Finally, it was time, and she put her foot in the stirrup, then hefted herself on. The soft leather saddle squeaked a bit, but other than that stayed quiet.  
  
Cloud pushed Thunder into a swift walk. His feet crunched in the snow, as it glistened and shinned with the early morning light.  
  
She led him to a cave. Katie was already waiting with her horse, a Morgan mare, Sundance. "It's about time," she laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Sorry, I just like to take my time." Little did they know this would be the last time they would see each other. The last time they would see the familiar meeting place.  
  
"Lets go,"  
  
"Hai!" they pushed their horses into swift trots. The horses loved the snow as much as they did. They loved every second they spent in the snow, for it was only around for a little more than a week at time. For it came and went like the seasons and the weather. A sad little pattern that we as human find the need to predict what they are, and what they are going to be.  
  
We find new patterns each and every day, yet, it sometimes will mean nothing. For we cannot change destiny, nor fate. We cannot do that.nor predict death. It would have been wonderful if we could, but we can't, for death means life, and life means death. Just as the story shall go.  
  
They had ridden for hours. Laughing and giggling in the wintry wonderland. "Lets go up that hill, then we'll go back," smiled Katie. Cloud looked skeptical, but wanting to please her friend, nodded.  
  
"Sure," they lead their horses towards the hill. It is an easy challenge in summer, but winter is another thing. The path to go home was over it, yet they could have taken an easier way.  
  
Neither horse nor riders saw or heard the truck coming; their hands were too full with getting up the hill. "Maybe this isn't a good idea Katie!"  
  
"We're almost there!!" little did they know, that the reason for the trouble, was because the horses reins had gotten caught together.  
  
They soon found out.. When Sundance slipped.  
  
The girl's screams echoed in the forest, the horses and riders were caught in a tangled mass!! They were slipping down the hill!! They fell at the bottom, their legs tangled, and Sundance lay unmoving, Katie was unconscious, and the other two were worse for wear. The horn honked and cloud turned, her face white, and the brakes squeaked. Cloud screamed. "KATIE!!" the truck hit them dead on, making them slide and hit trees and then the brick wall. There were snaps, but the truck had finally stopped, the driver ran away.  
  
Cloud opened her eyes, and they went wide. Not because of her own blood, but of Katie's, and their horses. "K-Katie!" her friend was in a pool of Blood, she wasn't moving, and was no longer unconscious. She was dead, and Cloud knew this. but she still screamed vainly, in pain, and in sheer terror.  
  
Finally Cloud gave in to her pain and everything went black.just as the beeping sirens of an ambulance reached her ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Don't worry! I'm getting the anime people part in soon ^.~ 


	2. Still forever, sadness of the Silence

A.N. yeah baby yeah... err um.hehe. Just read ^^  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Cloud's eyes snapped open. Were was she? What was that noise? The walls were sterile and white. So white. Enough of it could drive a person insane. She tried to move, but found she couldn't, maybe it was because of pain, or it could have been cause she could feel, nor move her legs. They were numb, and it scared her.  
  
She tried to search her brain, this place seemed so familiar, yet, so distant. It was as if that part of her had wanted to forget. How did she- it struck her, the onslaught of reality, and her eyes became wide, and her pupils shrank.  
  
She began to scream, a scream so loud it seemed to shake the whole room, the whole hospital building.  
  
Her scream was hoarse but it was sure effective. Doctors and nurses alike rushed in. She began to throw her little arms about, she tried her legs but found she couldn't, just like before.  
  
The I.V. and tubes alike were bashed out of her in her flurried movements. She was going hysterical. "SOMEONE GET ME A SEDITIVE!!" she screamed louder as cold hands tried to hold her little arms back. There was a sharp twang of pain in her arm, and she panted heavily as her body grew heavy, and she could no longer scream.  
  
Her breath was a soft pant as she sunk into the pillows, fear enveloping her. Everyone left, everyone except one person. A doctor.  
  
Cloud looked closely, and found her nametag that read Dr. Young. She smiled at her, and pushed Cloud's hair out of her eyes. She then sat down in a chair next to Cloud.  
  
"I'm Dr. Young, can you tell me who you are?"  
  
"Cloud." she was surprised by her own voice, and how hoarse it was. The Dr. seemed to nod an affirmative.  
  
"You remember what happened?" Cloud nodded a bit painfully.  
  
"A-am I t-the only survivor?" she asked quietly, stuttering over her words. The doctor nodded, and a steady flow of tears worked it's way out of Cloud's eyes.  
  
"Your paralyzed form the waist down," that struck Cloud hard, and chef let a choked sob escape her throat. The doctor looked at her with pity. "Do you want to see your mother?" Cloud nodded, still crying, and the doctor smiled a bit before going out the door. A few minutes later, a teary-eyed woman came in.  
  
"Cloud..." she ran over to her daughter and brought her into a hug. "It'll be ok." ~no it wont~ Cloud thought sullenly. Nothing was or would ever be o.k. She'd never walk again. Nothing was EVER going to be o.k.  
  
Cloud looked out the window, and the last tear rolled down her face.  
  
TBC 


	3. Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Hello Cloud!

A.N. BWAHAHAHHAHA!! You know, listening to the 'Redneck' Christmas was probably not the wisest idea for writing this chapter ^^0  
  
Ryo sipped his hot chocolate. It was early morning, and each one of them knew what that meant. "Who's going to do it today?" asked Kento. A Few collective 'not me's' went up. All of them said that, except for Sage, who smiled and got up.  
  
"He's a brave soul, I will miss him," Cye joked, making a cross over his heart. Sage sighed and shook his head.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to die," he winked and started up the stairs. Mia sighed.  
  
"You can defeat people who try and take over the world, yet your all chicken when it comes to waking Rowen up!" she put a hand to her forehead, and Cye smiled, then set a cup of tea in front of her.  
  
*  
  
Sage sighed coming into the darkened room. He made sure to leave the door open for a hasty escape. He looked at the still sleeping mass inside the covers.  
  
Rowen Hashiba had a high I.Q. but couldn't get up in the mornings.  
  
Sage sighed and looked at his friend, a bit of mischief in his eyes. He opened the curtains. "Wake up sleeping beauty!!" There was a growl form inside the warm domain.  
  
"Close the god damned curtain,"  
  
"Come on sunshine!!" A hand shot out, and the middle finger flew up, and then went back inside the covers. Sage sighed. He'd have to go to the extreme.  
  
He went to the bed and leaned down, he counted to 3 then yanked the covers off, revealing a very angry looking Rowen, who quite frankly, was only in a pair of boxers.  
  
None-the-less, he curled up sleeping again. Sage sighed and went to the bathroom adjacent to this room, and filled a bucket full of water. Then he trudged back to Strata's room, and promptly dumped the water all over him. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sage chuckled and took off at a full-scale run down the stairs, the angry Rowen right behind.  
  
*  
  
Ryo, Kento, Mia, and Cye watched as Rowen chased Sage all around the house, finally getting to the kitchen, he sounded a war cry and pounced, both of them fell over into a heap. "You win, he was a second earlier today," sighed Kento, Ryo grinned, and did a little victory sign. Cye stood up and regarded Rowen for a minute, a disgusted expression on the Englishman's face.  
  
"Just what I wanted to see before breakfast, Rowen's ass, I think I'm gona hurl!"  
  
The Ronin mention straightened, and blushed, pulling up his boxers. Seeing Mia having a giggling fit, he blushed more and ran up the stairs full speed, screaming profanity that sent them all going.  
  
Sage got off the floor and dusted himself off. "Well that was amusing," he let a smile grace his lips.  
  
They soon finished breakfast, and Cye had finished washing the dishes, they were ready for school. Unfortunately.. Today was Kento's turn to drive, so lets say they all about had a series of heart attacks.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Cloud sat semi-patiently in her wheelchair. The receptionist was pounding her keyboard to death franticly. She didn't know how long she had been here, nor did she care, she didn't want to be here anyway. She sat back, waiting, she let her mind wander to a previous night, and tears threatened to come form her eyes.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ "SO YOU'RE SENDING ME TO A BOARDING SCHOOL!!??" Cloud screamed at her mother. But her Mother was calm. "It's not a boarding school, and it wont be forever, but they have things that can help your legs!" "You're sending me away 'cause you can't deal with me!!" she screamed back, tears cascading down her face. "I HATE YOU!!" her mother regarded her carefully. "I'll go pack your things," she left, and a single tear dripped to the floor, her eyes hidden by her hair. Cloud collapsed in her chair. She was going to Toyama, Japan. She didn't want to leave, didn't want to make friends, and even though she hated to admit it, she didn't want to leave her mother. ~END FLASHBACK~  
  
A tear rolled down Cloud's cheek, and she wiped it away. She had to be strong. But, it was hard. So very hard. No one understood, and she would make a point that they never would.  
  
The receptionist made a clicking noise with her teeth, and Cloud was snapped out of her sorrowful daydream. The gray haired woman pushed up her glasses, and frowned. "They sold your dorm room because it wasn't handicap accessible ! How can they do these things is beyond me but-" she stopped, Cloud hadn't moved or said a word since she had gotten here, nothing at all. She just sat in her wheelchair, a heartbroken expression one her face. She smiled. "No worries, we'll find you a place to stay, why even if I have to take you home myself!" Cloud groaned inwardly, she didn't think that would be a good idea, and dreaded the possibility of it happening.  
  
First it was the plane ride, now this! Her mother had pre-ordered the dorm, yet some jackass had given the damn thing away!! "Great, just Great," she muttered. The receptionist, Mrs. Hearty, smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something," Both looked up startled as a boy with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Cloud ever saw, stumbled through the door, dropping his papers. "Mr. Sananda, running errands?"  
  
"Hai ^^" Cloud was compelled to wheel over and help him pick up the papers, so she did, for what reason she couldn't figure out.  
  
While it was hard for her to bend over and help out, she managed it, and got about half of them, she straightened them and handed them to the black haired teen. "Here," she said quietly, unsure in a way.  
  
The boy regarded her carefully, then he smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Ryo Sananda ^^" Cloud took his hand gingerly.  
  
"Cloud Krishian, it's a pleasure," Ryo smiled at the girl, but something inside him told him to do more.  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
"Once they find me a place to stay," her voice was very quiet, but beautiful, as is she were trying to hide something in the confines of her soul.  
  
Mrs. Hearty ruined the moment by clearing her throat. "Mr. Sananda, don't you have somewhere to be?" Ryo blushed.  
  
"Hai! Goodbye Cloud, good luck!" he ran out the door, and Cloud wished she could tear the receptionist to little pieces, burn her, then send her to the Netherworld for all eternity. But, instead she wheeled back over to her spot. She had probably already missed almost the whole morning. She decided to take a small nap.  
  
~DREAM~ *flash* 2 giggling girls and their horses *flash* the reins getting caught unnoticed as they go up the hill *flash* the horses sliding *flash* the truck honking vainly *flash* the hit and the pain *flash* screaming *flash* Katie's and her own blood covering the ground *flash* the face of her dead friend *flash* waking up in the hospital *flash* screaming *flash* being told she was paralyzed ~END~  
  
Cloud opened her eyes and became alert; the receptionist was talking with another woman, with brown hair. Cloud put a hand to her head, shivering, and another tear rolled down her face. She wiped this one away too, and her eyes widened to see it was blood. It was cupped in the palm of her hand, and it began to shimmer, then it crystallized into a blood red stone.  
  
She looked at it for a minute, and then closed her hand; maybe it was a sign or something?  
  
She listened hard; the two women were talking about her.  
  
"Ms. Koji, are you sure it would be alright?"  
  
"Oh course, besides, it'll be good to not be the only girl in the house for once," Mrs. Hearty handed Mia a folder.  
  
"Please, try and help her, I know if we can't, you can!"  
  
"I think I can, besides I'm sure the guys will help too," The receptionist smiled.  
  
"Would you mind taking her for some lunch, I'm sure she's hungry ^^"  
  
"No problem," Mia turned to face cloud, who looked at her with question. "I'm Mia Koji, and you'll be staying with me for this school year," she smiled. Already Cloud liked her, she seemed nice.  
  
"I'm Cloud Krishian, it's nice to meet you Ma. Mia,"  
  
"Such nice manors, but please do call me Mia, everyone else there does ^^" Cloud managed a smile.  
  
"Sure, I think I can do that,"  
  
"You hungry?" Cloud blushed as her stomach rumbled an answer (1) "Alright then! Lets go and get something to eat ^^" Mia smiled and she led Cloud to the Cafeteria. It was first lunch, and neither of the guys had it, so, the mystery of the others to Cloud remained a mystery.  
  
Mia smiled sympathetically at the girl, they were getting plenty of odd stares. Cloud sighed and put down her chopsticks. "Why must it be the same way at every school?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it can only get better," Mia smiled, trying to cheer the girl up, it seemed to work, for Cloud brightened a bit. "You know, your lucky, you wont have to attend class today, you just get to tour around, seeing how to get to everything, you want me to accompany you?"  
  
"If it's not to much to ask, I'd feel stupid on my own," Cloud managed a smile as she finished off her fried shrimp. She loved it. a lot. Mia smiled.  
  
"You'll love the cooking if you like that fried shrimp," Cloud smiled.  
  
"I hope so, I'm just worried what people are going to think." Mia smiled, and she was about to ask something, but decided to ask later. 


	4. Oh my thats alot of surprises!

Mia giggled looking at the wide eyed girl. "Suge.."  
  
"Yeah, the cool is pretty big ^^"  
  
"My arms are gona fall off before my first class tomorrow!"  
  
"Have a little faith!!"  
  
"Faith is a double edged sword." Mia sweat dropped.  
  
"So were is the art room?" Mia froze and pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Second floor," Cloud turned her head down.  
  
"How exactly do I get up there?"  
  
"Um I could get someone I know to give you a piggy back.. and someone to carry your chair?" The color drained form Cloud's face.  
  
"I really want a knife right now,"  
  
"Don't think such things or we'll have to put you in a clinic!" Cloud winced.  
  
"Something tells me I am so not gona blend in," Mai smiled.  
  
"Being different isn't always bad, I like you, and not because I feel sorry for you, but because you're a nice caring person ^^" Cloud managed a smile.  
  
"Arigato... But I can't believe I'm going to have to have a piggyback ride!! Oh the insanity!! The cruelty!! The irony of it all!!" Mia laughed.  
  
"You could be a great actress!"  
  
"I was before the accident," Mia suddenly felt guilty, but it disappeared when Cloud smiled. "Maybe with practice I can be one again!" Mia giggled. Cloud thought a minute, then took out a map of the school, she marked were the art room was and wrote a little note about the piggy back thing, then smiled. "Next, Social studies ^^"  
  
******~~~~~~~~  
  
It ended up the classes after Art were all upstairs, so that was convenient, sort of.. Then Cloud would have to catch ANOTHER ride back down the stairs. Mia smiled at her. "So you only brought these 2 suitcases and that duffle bag?"  
  
"I like to travel light," Mia nodded and smiles, putting the suitcases in the back of her jeep, Cloud then placed her duffel bag in. "Don't you have to pick up some other students that live with you?"  
  
"No they have their own car," she paused, "I wouldn't let them drive with me even if my life counted on it,"  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"No, just VERY fast and reckless ^^" Cloud managed a small smile again, she was nervous about meeting the other students. Cloud rolled over the passenger side, and pulled herself out f the jeer, using the jeep to hold herself up. Mia folded up the chair and out it in the back, then she got over to the driver's side and got in.  
  
It took Cloud a little bit, but she managed to open the door and got herself inside. She was panting when it was over. Mai looked over concerned. "You o.k.?" Cloud shook her head yes and buckled her seat belt as Mia started the car.  
  
"The place is pretty big, and it's hidden, I'm sure you'll love it thought ^^"  
  
"Anything is fine, I'm stuck here until my "mother' says otherwise,"  
  
"I take it your not to fond of her?"  
  
"Nope." Mia smiled and pulled into the driveway, she giggled seeing Cloud's eyes go huge.  
  
"suge..."  
  
"Yeah, hope you like it ^^"  
  
"Wow." that was all Cloud could say as Mia got the chair out and unfolded it for her.  
  
It took a bit of effort, but a lot less than last time form her to get back into it, and this time she wasn't panting much. "You going to be alright?' Mia asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Cloud nodded, but jumped when she heard a loud roar, she looked and saw a huge White Tiger running towards them! "WHITE BLAZE! NO!!" it was too late the big tiger jumped and pounced on Cloud, knocking her out of her wheel chair, and both ended up on the ground, Cloud staring up calmly at White Blaze, him on top her.  
  
Both creature and girl looked each other in the eye, that is until white blaze licked her face and got off her. She reached up and scratched him behind the each, he roared softly, and Cloud smiled, then she lifted his paw and took out a thorn, the tiger seemed to smile happily as it trotted off. Mia stared wide-eyed. 'How did you do that?" Cloud shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Mia got Cloud's wheel chair, and helped her back into it, Cloud winced.  
  
"Are you alight?" Mia asked, getting concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, it's nothing," Cloud put on her best grin. "Anymore surprises?"  
  
"Just one ^.~ and I wont tell yet," Cloud rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your just like." her eyes saddened, "Just like Katie," she brightened up again shrugging it off, and Mia decided not to ask. Instead she lead Cloud into the house, and giggled as her eyes went wide seeing guys, 5 of them no less. "I take it this is the other surprise?"  
  
"Hai ^^" they stopped watching the T.V. and Cye turned it off.  
  
"Who's this Mia?" asked Rowen. Cloud felt her face redden in embarrassment.  
  
"She's going to be staying with us for the school year, her name is Cloud ^^" Cloud wasn't paying attention, and neither was one of the guys, both were staring at each other.  
  
"You?" they both said simultaneously. "You've met?' asked Mia. Cloud grinned sheepishly and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"hehe, um yeah ^^0" both teens blushed more, and several of the guys snickered. Mia cleared her throat.  
  
"Well introduce yourselves!" now they all blushed.  
  
"Cye Mourie,"  
  
"Kento Rei Faun,"  
  
"Rowen Hashiba,"  
  
"Sage Date,"  
  
"Ryo Sanada, I've already had the pleasure?" Cloud blushed once more.  
  
"Careful, both of you! Don't burn the house down!" joked Kento, both teens blushed more.  
  
"Kento, behave or I'll get my frying pan," Warned Cye, edging towards the kitchen. Cloud shook her head grinning.  
  
"I have a feeling this is not going to be the worst school year ever for once," she smiled. "For once.. Someone doesn't have a problem with my legs," she tried to smile, and she hoped she did it right. They smiled at her.  
  
"Believe me, that isn't our style," Rowen winked.  
  
***~~~  
  
They had just finished dinner, and were just talking around the table now. "So what happened to make you paralyzed?" Kento asked rather bluntly. Cye shot him a glare, but Cloud smiled.  
  
"I guess it was unavoidable, I knew this would come up, but the question is, do you want to know?"  
  
"It's up to you," Ryo smiled form her right.  
  
"Well, I guess, I was in a car/horse crash." she started form the beginning, and tears burdened her, but she pushed them back. "and the last thing I remember before passing out, was Katie's blood mixing with mine, and looking over as her face. it was white. I haven't walked or ridden horses ever again, but I do remember it, and I dream of it a lot," she closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips, "The horses steady pace, the wind blowing our hair back, and the wide open fields. The warmth and loving feeling shared with the horse and myself and-" she stopped and opened her eyes, blushing a soft pink color. "Gomen, I got carried away ^^0"  
  
"It's o.k.," smiled Cye.  
  
"That was interesting," observed Halo, his one eye closed, "I haven't heard Horse back riding told so brilliantly, and full of emotion-"  
  
"Are you an actress?" Rowen interrupted, getting a glare from Sage.  
  
"I used to be, and hope I will again ^^"  
  
Mia sighed and looked through the folder the receptionist gave her. 'I hate to be the bad guy, but you know it's time for your exercise," she smiled, and Cloud face faulted.  
  
"Damn." she sighed. "and I thought they would be kind enough to forget that! But noooo! Let them prolong my suffering," she added a fake sniffle getting several chuckles. Mia laughed and handed her the duffle bag she had stashed under her chair.  
  
"Now," she said, trying to sound convincing, but there's the difference, trying and doing are two different things and everyone went into fits of laughter.  
  
Cloud however saluted good naturedly, "Yes Mam," that sent some more chuckles as she put the duffle bag in her lap.  
  
"You can use the living room floor," Mia smiled. Cloud nodded and wheeled away.  
  
Now of course they were all wondering what the girl who seemed so happy could possibly dread about some exercise, so they trailed behind her silently and she stopped in the living room, she then carefully eased herself out of her chair. She ended up half falling to the floor.  
  
None-the-less, she sat on the floor, her legs stretched out straight. She opened the duffle bag and pulled out a laptop, she put it on her side, and leaned over my her knees, she found what she was looking for, and that ended up being a zipper on each one of her pain legs, she zipped her pants off from the knee down, her legs were wrapped in ace wrap. She paused in taking them off. "Can I help you?" she uttered, turning behind her were they all grinned sheepishly and sat down on the couch, she laughed lightly. "All you had to do was ask," she smiled and unwrapped her legs, she winced at them, they were sore. "I have a modifying control system in my legs, each night I'm supposed to fiddle with my nerves and internal systems," a few grossed out looks appeared on some people's faces.  
  
Rowen however was quite interested, and he got off the couch to creep nearer. Only Kento noticed the look of jealousy that crossed across Ryo's face, and he chuckled inwardly.  
  
Cloud took 2 plugs form the back of her laptop, and undid 2 extra bandages on either leg, there were a sort of holes there, and Cloud placed hand towels under each leg as she stuck the wires into the wound on each leg, making them grimace as a bit of blood dripped onto the towels. "It's not so bad anymore, it just hurts when I tweak them," she paused, "o.k. since you seem so enthralled by this, you wana try your luck?" she asked handing him the already running laptop.  
  
"What exactly to I do?" Cloud sighed and took it again, pulling up a program, it showed a picture of the inside of her legs and the nerve endings, and of course the circuit boards in each leg. "You just put in numbers to try and pull and stretch the stuff into working order, those commands are sent to the circuit board when you hit send and then the same thing happens to my legs," Rowen still looked confused to Cloud showed him and said it aloud for them to hear, "Muscular tendons 1, nerves 2.34, and carnage stability 3%," she showed it to the people behind her. She hit send and they watched in fascination s her legs tightened on the screen and in reality. "See?" she handed it back to Rowen who had a grin plastered to his face at being able to work with such high tech technology, he began typing madly experimenting with the screen, and Cloud began to get a little nervous. "Um Rowen? Rowen!?" she sighed and tried another thing, "hey blue boy!"  
  
"I think you've lost him,' sighed sage, tapping Rowen with his foot.  
  
"Got it!" Rowen exclaimed, making them jump. "O.k. send!" he clicked, and Cloud's eyes widened as it hit her, she fell over.  
  
"Turn it off! Turn it off! To tight! Too tight! Ow! Ow! Ow!!" her arms were shaking badly.  
  
"RO TURN IT OF!!" screamed Ryo, his temper flaring. Rowen was now trying to turn her legs back to normal, and he finally hit send, and Cloud sat up.  
  
"Note to self, never let Rowen do that again, and if I do need him. I need to supervise!" she groaned, and a few sighs of relief went up, and Rowen looked really guilty, but Cloud smiled. "Don't worry, I forgive you, I'm not that mean. besides, believe it or not, they've made it tighter, so tight my legs about ripped ^^ and I've done this before too^^," Kento slapped him on the back.  
  
"I take it you enjoy trying to kill people?"  
  
"Shut up," he muttered.  
  
"Leave him alone, besides, I doubt he'll do it again," she laughed and unplugged herself, then wrapped her legs back up, she sighed. "Well that was fun! Blue boy having a very nice experience with the delicacy of nano technology." She grinned and put her stuff back into the duffle bag. She put it next to her wheel chair and then tried lifting herself onto it. She growled in irritation as again she fell.  
  
Ryo finally got sick of watching and he walked over and helped her into it, she blushed slightly, "thank you,"  
  
"Your welcome," he smiled back. Mia smiled.  
  
"I'll show you your room," she smiled and Cloud wheeled after her, she was tired in truth, and she could tell Mia was going to hit the hay too.  
  
**~~  
  
The guys watched the girls' fleeting forms, then they all turned to Ryo, Kento had passed it on, and Ryo looked at them questionably. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"I think our little fire bug has a crush on our new house guest," Kento snickered; Ryo blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
'I-I do not!" he cried.  
  
"Of course you do, we see the way you act around her," Cye, the ever innocent one was accusing him of this too! Ryo sank back into the couch.  
  
"I do not,"  
  
"Denial is always the first step," Sage, guardian of light, pointed out.  
  
"And before you try and defend yourself with it, no, I don't like her in that way," Rowen smiled, demolishing the only chance Ryo had of freedom.  
  
"I don't! I don't! I do~on't!!" Ryo cried indignantly.  
  
"Sure you don't, and I am the Queen on England," laughed Kento.  
  
"Why hello your majesty," Hardrock face faulted, and Ryo finally got the chance to make his escape.  
  
"I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Be gentle on her ^.~" snickered Rowen, Ryo, red in the face, spun to face him.  
  
"HENTAI!!" he walked to his room closing the door, and almost being pounced on by his tiger.  
  
The guys shook their heads and left to their own rooms. 


	5. Tears are so weird aren't they?

A.N. Chapter 5.wow..  
  
Cloud had undressed and gotten into bed, the light off, but she hadn't gone to sleep. Instead she lay awake, pondering her blood crystal tear thing, as she liked to call it. She contemplated on telling someone, but the fear of them not liking her came up form the bowels of her stomach, making her decide against it. She held it up to the moonlight, sitting up. It shimmered and shined with an eerie glow, and it was then she noticed something, while of course it was blood red, it had flecks of crystal blue, dark blue, green, orange, purple, brown, black, and a few other colors in it. In all, it made a sort of stained glass prism is held in light. "What are you?' she asked herself.  
  
Many questions ran through her head, like; why she had warmed up to them so fast, why she felt like this was right, and just why in general. How did she cry this thing out? Cloud she do it again? What was it for? When did those flecks of colors appear in it?  
  
She sighed and leaned back, she put the tear gem thing on the nightstand and snuggled under the covers, her legs were sore and gave a dull throb, so it was a bit hard, but she found herself lulled to sleep by the sounds of the crickets chirping away outside, their simple melody compelling her to do so it seemed.  
  
~Ryo's Dream~ Ryo of the Wildfire opened his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" his voice seemed to echo, he was surrounded by fire, and he liked it. It seemed, right. His ears picked up the ringing golden circles of the ancient's staff, and he suddenly found his feet guiding him towards the source.  
  
It was like he was in a trance, as if not only the ancient were calling him, but something bigger.  
  
He was soon led out of the fire, and he walked into a strange room, it had strange writing, like a mix between Egyptian and Japanese. It swirled in gold all over the room. He looked around, it was eerily quiet.  
  
His eyes stopped on a shinning light coming from a hall, it was red at first, then it starting changing colors rapidly as he turned corners.  
  
He had to shield his eyes as he came into a final room, for there the light shown more brilliantly than ever. His eyes adjusted and he saw the light was in a shape of a tear, and while most of it was red, he found it also had the colors of the other armors, good and evil alike.  
  
The chiming of the Ancient's staff was louder here, pleading him to look closer, so he did, and couldn't believe what he saw. Up a fleet of stairs was a marble cross, painted to look like stained glass, and indeed a stained glass window was behind it.  
  
But the marble cross, while beautiful, yet haunting, did not receive his full attention. What did was the person on the cross, tied there with barbed wire, it cutting into the flesh all over, was Cloud. Her head was tilted to the side, and she wore the strangest outfit. It was a sleeveless shirt with thinks on the shoulders that held it up, it tucked in, but then fluffed out of a black skirt, it was cut up to the hip on the left side, and the top parts were a light blue, making a criss-cross pattern above the cut.  
  
The shirt was a light blue, with big flowers on it, and the main part of the skirt was either a dark blue, or a blue so dark it looked purple.  
  
There was blood everywhere, and that concerned Ryo the most. She looked to be deep in suffering; he knew this because of her pained face.  
  
He took a step to save her, but the Ancient materialized before him, his staff blocking the way. Ryo stared up at him. "The prophecy has come to pass, The they have long since been cast, The light that shines forth unyielding, Fully aware of the power it's wielding, Shines upon her silvery heart, Dark to dark light to light, She plays the part, She brings the silence in her wake, And to her love she will take, For in the darkness the Dragon wakes, To a cold heart the dragon takes, She slices with the power of her swords, Killing demons and gods in monstrous hordes, Beware beware, Stay away form the dragons lair."  
  
Ryo stared at the Ancient confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She wields the armor of the Gods and demons alike, There she makes her final strike, She wishes not to live on Violence, But she wields it now, the Armor of Silence"  
  
Ryo was about to say something, but the Ancient just pointed his staff towards Cloud. "Beware young Wildfire, she is the key now, don't lose her, for not only is she the key to winning, but the key to love for you." Ryo again was interrupted by the ancient disappearing, and Cloud scream of anguish, yet he did not see the cause for the world went blurry, and faded into blackness.  
  
~End~  
  
Ryo woke up panting, and he was covered in sweat. He let go of the blankets eh had tightly clutched. He looked at the clock; it was 2 minutes before he usually woke up, so he shut off the alarm. He got out of bed, but remembered Cloud was here and put on a pair of long pajama pants and a tank top. He smiled at White Blaze who cracked an eye and continued sleeping. "Lazy, aren't we?" he chuckled. White Blaze continued to ignore him so Ryo made a face. "Well then!" he said in a mocking voice. "Sleep your life away!" he grinned and walked out the door, but paused at the stairs. He heard a noise, and it wasn't Cye. He got on guard and crept down the stairs.  
  
Ryo hid behind the door, and peeked around it, his eyes filled with curiosity, it had been Cloud. She was trying to use her legs, and it wasn't working. He felt a twinge of sorrow shoot through him as he watched her fall again. Then he saw something he decided then he didn't want to see again, she began to cry. He listened intently.  
  
*  
  
"Why can't I do it?" Cloud questioned herself, wiping away her tears, but strangely, her right side leaked the freaky tear gems, and the left was normal. She quickly stopped her flow of tears and scooped up the gems, 5 in all, and put them in her pocket.  
  
Luckily from Cloud, form Ryo's vantage point he couldn't see the tear gems. But. he did see the grief on Cloud's face.  
  
"Why? I've been trying for so long.. Why wont these things work?' she asked almost to herself. She pushed herself up, wobbled and fell into her wheel chair. She looked down. "Why can't I be what I want?" she closed her eyes, Ryo guessed remembering something. "I want to dance and sing, and act once more," she opened her eyes, and her voice was small. and seemed so frail.  
  
Ryo couldn't take it anymore, he walked into the living room, and Cloud smiled. "Good morning," her voice was still small, and Ryo forced a smile to adorn his features. It worked thankfully.  
  
"Your up already?' smiled Cye, coming downstairs. "I'll start breakfast then ^^" he went on his merry way into the kitchen, giving Ryo a secret glance of amusement finding both of them awake and together.  
  
Ryo and Cloud turned to each other at the same time, not knowing what to do or say, they just looked.  
  
A whistle that strangely sounded like a catcall coming form the top of their stairs brought both of their attention's there. Kento can Sage were the culprits. Kento was grinning openly and Sage was openly smirking. "Well, well! Thought we'd find you two down here. together," Sage smirked Ruefully, while Kento continued to laugh.  
  
"You laugh it up Kento, cause when I'm done with you you'll be laughing a different tune!!" yelled Ryo dashing up the stairs after Hardrock who laughed insanely and ran into Ro's room.  
  
Sage however just sauntered down the stairs, his a hair a slight mess, and then Mia came down, pausing to mess his hair up then dashing off as soon as he gave chase. Cloud grinned and shook her head. "I wonder if it's ALWAYS this amusing in the mornings."  
  
"Oh it gets so much more fun, love," Cye laughed form the kitchen, he came out mixing up pancake batter, but unfortunately Kento and Ryo came running past, knocking him over and the stuff spilt on the floor. Cye turned red with anger and ran into the kitchen, he brought out a frying pan and gave chase to the 2 boys "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" Cloud smiled and got the bowl from the floor, no a lot was spilt and she had a towel with her so she cleaned it up, wheeled into the kitchen put it in the sink and began finishing the pancake batter. She still heard screaming and insane laughter, and the stove and pan were already on, so she pulled herself up, and poured the pancakes. They began to sizzle, and Cloud soon found the spatula, so she flipped them, cooking them. "I wonder if I still remember that recipe Mom taught me." she spotted the syrup and another batter of already made pancake batter and she grabbed them.  
  
First she got another pan form above her, and turned the other knob, turning on the other front burner, then she set the pan on it. She started the other pancakes and managed to get in between the 2 burners. She flipped the second batch of pancakes and then lowered the flames on both of them.  
  
Next she took the spatula and made flat places in each pancake on the right, unaware of her growing audience at the door. Then she took the syrup, and poured it in the flat places, filling each till it was full and threatened to spill. Searching around quickly she spotted her bowls that had held the batter, she had made sure to leave some, and she put some water in it, making a paste. Then she spread it thickly over the rims of the pancakes with flat spaces.  
  
Lastly she took the other pancakes and put them on top. As she suspected the watery batter fried into a paste, and she was able to slip them. She now had 7 of her special pancakes. She turned off the burners, and sank into her wheelchair exhausted for the time being it seemed. She then donned an oven mitt and took the pan of the cooled burner, she managed to wheel around and noticed them, and she grinned. "Hungry?"  
  
"You cooked?" asked Mia, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeppers, it's our family's secret recipe," she smiled and wheeled over, putting the pan on the table. "Eat up ^^"  
  
*  
  
"This is good!" Kento exclaimed, stuffing more of the pancake in his mouth. Cloud laughed, already finished with hers.  
  
"Not as good as Candy canes and pickle juice ^^" they stared at her. 'What? It's delicious ^^" Rowen quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that even healthy?"  
  
"Of course it is, it's um. Cloud approved," she grinned.  
  
"I can't believe you finished break fast before Kento," chuckled Cye. Cloud just grinned.  
  
"On a farm you've got to eat fast or starve ^^" She sighed and leaned back in her wheelchair. She looked a Rowen, one eye open, the other closed for the time being. "By the look of it Blue by, you've been starved half to death, your almost as skinny as a bamboo stick?'  
  
"Hey!" Rowen said indignantly. 'Your skinnier than me!"  
  
"Am not,"  
  
'Too,"  
  
"Not,"  
  
"Blue boy?" asked Sage.  
  
'Hai, I have nicknames for all of you, she grinned insanely, the first insane grin they'd seen plastered to her face since she'd gotten here.  
  
"And what are those names pray tell," Mia laughed.  
  
"Easy, I'd have to say you'd be slick, for that moved you'd put of poor little Blondie this morning ^^'  
  
"Blondie? Hey, your blond too," sage pointed out.  
  
"But I have silver bangs so there ^^" Cloud grinned. "I'd have to say Cye would be Innocence, because even when he was about to clonk Kento this morning, he looked so innocent," she batted her eye lashes for effect, and Cye chuckled.  
  
"ha ha very funny,"  
  
"yes it is, thank you for telling me ^^"  
  
"Your nickname would have to be either buddy or smart ass," chuckled Rowen. Cloud laughed,  
  
"Whatever you say blue boy, or stick boy.. or bamboo stick, or Just Rowen the blue boy wonder ^^"  
  
"You have an over active imagination," laughed Kento.  
  
"Your 'Teddy Bear' for I can tell if you were to hug someone it's be warm..besides you look like an old bear of mine," Kento went into a convulsion of laughter.  
  
"So smart one, what about Ryo," the room went quiet and they stared at her.. she burst into laughter, and they blinked.  
  
"The looks you were giving me were priceless!!" she paused and straightened. "Don't look at me like that," she chuckled a bit. 'Ryo would HAVE to be um..." she blushed.  
  
"Say it," taunted Sage.  
  
"I'd have to say... " she paused and she hid her face in her arm. "I can't do it!!" They face faulted."O.k. then if it means that much. Fire baby!!" they stared at her. "Well.. I can sense he likes fire!! I mean look at him, he's the kind of guy that looks like he played with fire as a kid!" several head fell on the table. Cye took the dishes, shook his head and chuckled, while 2 teens met each other's eyes, looked away quickly and blushed  
  
"Who's driving?" asked Kento. Suddenly the guys went pale and Rowen beamed, grabbing the keys. "oh shit."  
  
"Is this a bad thing?" Cloud asked bluntly.  
  
"YES!" all of them 'cept Ro answered.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Bwahhahaha! I love me ^^ 


	6. I feel so loved

A.N. Yeah.. Right. I'm tired so what.. No big deal just another chapter..  
  
DISCLAIMER- me no own. if I did I'd be happy instead of sad.  
  
Cloud's knuckles were white by the time Rowen pulled into the school. Her face was white. "You o.k.?" asked Rowen grinning over at her. She let go and took in a breath.  
  
"I haven't done that in a while," she shook her head and grinned, "But I think horses are much more fun. you can't crash and burn on them ^^" Rowen sighed.  
  
"Great, another critic of my driving," Kento put a hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder.  
  
"Not everyone can be a great driver like me!" he grinned.  
  
"Your no better than him," Cye scoffed. Kento spun and put the poor Englishman in a headlock, messing up his hair with a noogie. "Ow! Kento!! Stop!" Cloud started to laugh quietly.  
  
Finally the burly teen let him go, and Cye took out a comb, fixing his hair and giving playful glares at Kento now and then. Cloud shook her head. "Everything is always so exciting here," she chuckled to put in the emphasis.  
  
Ryo chuckled in amusement and Sage was quiet. Rowen slapped him on the back. "Don't worry! I'm sure you're early enough!" Sage glared.  
  
"Girl troubles?" Cloud asked, and they stared at her.  
  
"How did you know?" Cloud smiled proudly.  
  
"Because I used to have guy troubles ^^" she paused, "Not! I just guessed!" they all face faulted while she grinned. "Well I feel better now ^_^"  
  
"Laugh it up, we'll pull one on you some day," threatened Kento, a dangerous but playful look to his eye.  
  
"I'm sure you wont ^^"  
  
"Never under estimate the power of muscle!"  
  
"O.k... let me pretend I'm not... I'm done ^^"  
  
"You're a regular smart ass," muttered Rowen.  
  
"I've learned from the best," a few collective chuckles arose.  
  
"You have a higher I.Q. and she STILL beat you," laughed Ryo. Rowen grinned.  
  
"That's round one. round two is much harder,"  
  
"Bring it on blue-boy," there was silence, then everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Ahem. We don't want to be late," Cye stated. A few collective groans went up, and Sage got out of the car, and ran into the building.  
  
"I'd pay to see what he's so afraid of," grinned Cloud.  
  
"Believe me, you will," Rowen grinned. They opened the car doors, and Ryo unfolded Cloud's chair and she sat in it.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Your welcome," both teens found themselves blushing again. The guys gave each other knowing glances, and smirks.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Cloud deposited her books in her locker, having to reach up to do so. The first three classes had gone by easily. except for the stares she got. She examined her schedule and froze. "Damn.." she had art next. She looked up at the ceiling. "Oh the insanity of it all," she grabbed the wheels of her wheel chair and moved herself forward, towards the stairs. Kento was there. He waved enthusiastically, and she groaned.  
  
"I hear you need a ride," he grinned. Cloud sighed.  
  
"Remind me to kill myself later," she muttered, but Kento just laughed and picked her out form her wheel chair.  
  
"I have art too, so this is convenient ^^"  
  
"No it's embarrassing," she whined, trying to ignore the stares and snickers they were getting. Kento just beamed.  
  
"I like the attention ^^"  
  
"Well I sure as hell don't,"  
  
"Hey Kento wait up!!" Cloud froze and looked behind; Ryo was coming up the stairs with her wheelchair. Ryo finally caught up. "Having fun Cloud?"  
  
"Nope," she answered with a sigh. Finally they got to the top of the stairs, and Ryo set the navy blue outlined wheelchair down. Then Kento set her back down in it.  
  
"Now wasn't that fun?" Kento said, laughing. Cloud sighed.  
  
"Yeah real fun,"  
  
"Don't worry, it'll only get easier,"  
  
"Do you have art too?" Ryo blushed.  
  
"No I have to go to FACS, bye!" he ran off.  
  
"Well it's off to the art room,"  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Kento grinned looking over at Cloud, she was so involved in her project she was obvious to the world. He took the time to peer over at it, and he blinked. It was a painting of a black horse, with what looked to be thunder and lightening symbols on it's flank.  
  
Cloud took each detail seriously, making sure she got it how she wanted.  
  
What surprised Kento the most was the detail, it was so vivid. H grinned sheepishly as she turned it towards him. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's pretty cool," Kento smiled and showed her his, he was painting a sandwich, she began to laugh,  
  
"That represents you well!" she laughed.  
  
"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?' Mrs. Takaido, the art teacher asked. Cloud face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"U-Um, n-no Mam.." Cloud uttered, and a few snickers went around the class, but when the teacher glared, they immediately shut up.  
  
Cloud went back to working on her project. Kento sighed, and pretended to work on his, this class to him was so boring; all they did was paint or draw, or work with clay. It was all the same, and it bored him, he couldn't wait till they changed specials.  
  
Something new caught his eye on Cloud's painting. He bent over to look closer, and what he saw startled him. No longer was it of just a horse, it had a rider, it looked like Cloud.. and behind it was not the sunset he had thought she'd put in, but a divided space, and she was filling it with what looked to be memories, and in the middle of the broken parts, right behind the horse, there was a sunset memory. But in the others were a lake, another girl with auburn hair and green eyes, a forest, a house, another horses and rider, and the last one was left blank, and it looked like it could fit a carefully cut picture. "That's really good," he smiled. Cloud blushed.  
  
"Thank you Kento," the bell rang and Cloud carefully wrapped up her painting, then slid it into a compartment on the back of her wheel chair. Then in grabbing her backpack, she put it on the handlebars on the back, then wheeled out after Kento.  
  
**~~**~~  
  
Cloud couldn't wait till it was over, she was in 'gym' and on account of her being handicapped, she was told to try and use her legs to walk around the gym. She wasn't aloud to bring her wheelchair, and she hadn't gotten very far, maybe a few meters.  
  
She felt tears sting her eyes, and she tried to push them back, but as her knees fell form beneath her, she felt them come out. The tear gems made soft clinks as they hit. Her whole body was wracked with sobs. "I.I ... I can't do it," she brushed the tears away and gathered the tear gems, putting those ones n her pocket form this morning, she had about sixteen now. She put on a determined face and pulled herself up using the wall. "You CAN do this," she said to herself she tried. and she fell were she had last fell. She didn't let the tars come. just sat there. Her face was downcast, and finally the left eye leaked, but she wouldn't allow the other one to leak.  
  
**~~**~~  
  
Ryo panted heavily, he had just come out from playing soccer, and he was granted the request for a drink. He opened the door and stepped out. He paused, he heard crying. Being the curious person that he is, he decided to find out who it was. He rounded the corner and froze, Cloud was on the ground; she was the owner of the tears. On instinct he immediately walked over. Cloud looked up at him and immediately wiped her tears away. "R-Ryo."  
  
"Here," he offered her a hand and hoisted her up. He smiled. "Your not ready for it yet, ne?" She looked down. "It'll be O.K., Come on, lets get your wheelchair," she looked at him.  
  
"Arigato..Ryo."  
  
"No problem ^^"  
  
TBC  
  
R&R 


	7. I update alot

A.N. Chapter 7 by popular demand and threats of inflicting bodily harm *looks at the person.. She knows who she is*  
  
  
  
"So, did you survive school?" asked Mia. They were all seated at the table, eating dinner. Cloud was silent for a minute, and Mia stared expectantly "Well?'  
  
"I survived embarrassment, stairs, lockers, paper balls, gum wads, insane teachers, and being stared at, 7 outa 8,"  
  
"What did you fail?" Cye, the ever-present gentleman asked worriedly.  
  
"I didn't do well with the popular group. as they call themselves." She said, a hint of malice in her voice.  
  
"Was it Min?" Kento asked with a voice that meant certain death to anyone who picked on their little buddy. Cloud was silent. She pushes her last remaining piece of food on her plate.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe," she said, drawing it out more than needed be. Rowen looked at her and sighed. They all did. "It's no big deal," Cloud smiled in an intoxicatingly cute way.  
  
"Yeah, a real angel," Sage snorted. Cloud stuck the last morsel of food in her mouth, giving him an almost innocent look. "No! Not the cuteness!!" he said dramatically. Cloud grinned, swallowing and sticking out her tongue 'nah nah' style.  
  
Ryo, amazingly was quiet throughout the whole thing. Mia elbowed him, and he looked at her. "Aren't you going to indulge in the conversation?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face. He just blushed heavily.  
  
Now while Cloud was clueless, and wasn't paying attention, the guys and Mia all shared a laugh.  
  
But this soon died down and Kento, always out eating EVERYONE, continued eating. "What are you, a garbage can?" Cloud asked in complete awe as Kento finished off his tenth plate.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not to hungry tonight," Ryo chuckled, finally getting into the conversation. Cloud and Ryo's eyes met, and then both turned away quickly, blushing madly realizing they'd done it again.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake!" Rowen yelled, slamming his hands on the table, and getting up. The two teens blinked. "Just say it already!!"  
  
"Say what?' Cloud asked, blinking several times. Rowen sighed, massaging his temples.  
  
"Look! You like Ryo, and Ryo likes you! SOO.. What does that mean!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Um.. we're friends?" Ryo said, trying to inch closer to the door, and failing miserably, as Sage place his hands firmly on his shoulders, enabling him to move. Rowen growled in irritation.  
  
"ARE YOU BOTH REALLY THAT DENSE?!"  
  
"Uh. is that a rhetorical question?" Cloud grinned. Rowen's eye twitched dangerously.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" he unceremoniously grabbed Cloud, slinging her over his shoulder. She in turn gave a startled squawk.  
  
Hearing another squawk like her own, she looked over to find Kento holding Ryo in the same position. She growled in irritation. "ROWEN!! I DON'T WANT TO STARE AT YOUR FREAKING ASS! PUT ME DOWN!!" the blue haired teen didn't listen. He just continued walking. "I'LL SCREAM!"  
  
"Go ahead," he said casually.  
  
"KENTO!!"  
  
"Yes Ryo?" Kento asked, sugar coating his words.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
"Sorry, can't, Rowen would kick my ass,"  
  
"HE COULDN'T KICK HIS WAY OUT OF A GOD DAMNED BOX!!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!"  
  
"GOOD!!"  
  
"Rowen! If you hurt Cloud I'll be sued!" Mia yelled between her fits of laughter form the kitchen.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO MIA!" Cloud yelled.  
  
"I thought you were gona scream," Sage chuckled.  
  
"Good idea," Cloud face went evil.  
  
"Oh my," Cye winced, and covered his ears.  
  
That exact moment, an ear-piercing scream pierced the Koji mansion. It traveled for miles around, breaking eardrums, and giving out migraines for free.  
  
After it was done, Rowen winced. "Ow. I didn't think you'd do it!'  
  
"Never underestimate me! Now.. PUT. ME. DOWN!" she yelled, beating his back with her tiny fists balled.  
  
"SAME HERE KENTO!" Ryo yelled, squirming. Their two captors were quiet. They had reached their destination. When the two captives turned to look, they froze. A sentence formed on their lifts, and left simultaneously.  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
Now what could have caused this much fright, that could have been such a horrid thing, a thing so horrid it caused two people to curse vulgar words?  
  
Should I delay it longer?  
  
No.I guess not.  
  
It was.. a closet.  
  
Now not just an ordinary closet that is used to store useless junk.  
  
No. it was the type of closet that made even the bravest of men cower in fear. It was the closet of ALL closets! It was the one that no person had come out of unchanged. It was. the closet of love.  
  
Why was it called this?  
  
Hmm.. Many different reasons, only one to choose. The question is.. which one..?  
  
Should I delay this one longer? Drag it on until the pain from wanting to know is unbearable.. Or should I make it another chapter all together?  
  
Come on people.. I'm not THAT cruel!  
  
.O.k. so maybe I am. but still.  
  
This closet was called this because.. come on! Think about it! Two people locked inside, so close the heat literally generates between them. They look into each other's eyes, literally embracing, and then they scoot closer.. and.  
  
You get the picture, ne?  
  
Back to the story. The two teens had no time to scream insanity, like a deranged psychopathic nimrod that goes around screaming for the hell of it.  
  
Ryo, our favorite little Romeo, soon found himself having to support his weight, and one even lighter than his own. It was dark, and the setting was just right. He felt his face flush, but he wouldn't dare.  
  
For what seemed like forever they stood there, well Ryo stood and Cloud literally leaned. Their breathing was almost identical in rhythm. If there had been mirrors they would have fogged over a long time.  
  
And for some reason, a reason Ryo was happy with, he felt so good holding her there. it was like fate had decided this so long ago! It felt so right, both knew it, and neither spoke. "Ryo.." Cloud's voice was a soft pant, the heat was obvious getting to them both.  
  
"Yeah.." his voice was also a pant.  
  
"I." she couldn't finish for a moment, "I want to wait till my birthday, then I'll be sweet sixteen. O.K.?" Ryo couldn't believe it.  
  
"S-sure," and for another long period of time he just stood there, holding her, and smelling her scent.  
  
It was strange what happened next, because he didn't really feel himself sliding down the wall, getting comfortable easily, and falling asleep, Cloud curled up in his arms, asleep as well.  
  
They guys, and Mia behind, cracked open the door. They shared glances, and Mia draped a blanket over them. "We'll let them sleep for a while," she said. But then simultaneously they all said.  
  
"Awe.. how cuuute!" and Sage, camera in hand, took a picture for blackmail purposes.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. this chapter is dedicated to the person who threatened bodily harm ^^ 


	8. should i give you a hint? Well here it i...

A.N. More threats ..I feel so loved ^^ oh and believe it or not.. the people in my school are rooting for this story. O.O; .....O.o  
  
Ryo slowly opened his eyes, it wasn't as warm as he had remembered. and wait- oh shit! She thought. Cloud was still nestled in his arms delicately. Like a flower. If he had been like Sage.. his mind would be in the gutter and unable to save, but no. He was the perfect guy, at least.. to the girl in his arms.  
  
He didn't really want to move or wake the sleeping angel in his arms. For once she looked perfectly peaceful and completely free of pain. He carefully traced her facial features with her finger softly. She still didn't stir.  
  
While doing this he was thinking of revenge. He chuckled quietly thinking of one in particular. Cye may not have done anything to him. but that wasn't stopping him! It was the perfect plan.. besides. Cye had hit him with the frying pan!  
  
A soft sigh alerted him, and he smiled, looking down, Cloud had shifted a little, and slowly her eyes opened. She looked up at him with a little smile. It was evident she was still a bit tired, but she sat up.  
  
It was then both noticed their audience on the couch, and both of their cheeks flushed deeply. "That was so priceless!" Kento laughed, pointing at Cye who had a small camcorder and was taping the whole thing. At that point any thoughts Ryo had of going easy on the Englishman went away, and he began developing an even worse plan.  
  
Of course. Cloud wasn't all that pleased either, but she was grinning, her eyes narrowed evilly.she let out a dark chuckle, then an even darker laugh. They stared starting to get a little scared at the whole thing. "Revenge is a dish best served cold!" the lights went out and several screams echoed in the Koji mansion.  
  
When they were turned back on, Cloud was laughing like her old elf and pointing to Cye who had scooted over to the lights, Ryo too was grinning.  
  
Of course, Mia, Sage, Kento, and Rowen didn't see it that way. They were pale and holding their chests. "My god..!" Mia exclaimed.  
  
"Don't do that!" Kento said, his eyes wild.  
  
"You." Rowen couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"That was so good!" laughed Ryo. "God, you guys scream like girls!" Kento grinned insanely after that.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that.." He charged at Ryo and Cloud, grabbing them both and throwing them over his shoulders.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!!!" they exclaimed indignantly. He handed Cloud over to Rowen who pinned her to the couch; she looked up at him, trying hard to look innocent.  
  
"Nope, you're not getting out of this one smart ass," he grinned. He wiggled his fingers by her sides, and she began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Now while Cloud was laughing, Ryo was being given the worst.. The armpit of doom! That's right, right under Kento's arm. He was trying not to barf, while at the same time trying not to scream.  
  
Finally, it stopped, and it was quiet. revenge was best served cold. in the night. 


	9. Oo what the hell was I on?

A.N. another chapter ^^  
  
All was quiet, calm, and serene in the Koji mansion, but something was not right..  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise when Sage awoke that morning. He was in such a good mood. He had blackmail pictures and Ryo and Cloud might have finally overcome their love stupidity.  
  
But he was wrong, for when he looked in the mirror; a horrid sight greeted him. So horrid. it was shocking!  
  
Yes folks you know what happens when you piss two people off.  
  
Serious revenge.  
  
The blond haired teen was no longer blond. he was purple! Purple of all colors! And on his forehead, in what he hoped wasn't permanent marker, were the words 'Revenge is Purple, Love Cloud and Ryo'  
  
Now while he was totally pissed off, he was also wondering what happened to the others. He ran out of his room, and into Kento's.  
  
What he saw shocked him. Kento was encased in wax form the waist down. Oh the horror. the horror! Every single hair would have to be yanked. Kento gave him a look that said, 'go away or I'll ring your scrawny neck' but then he burst out laughing, screaming purple over and over.  
  
Sage growled, flipped him off, then took off to Mia's room. She lay sleeping. nothing was wrong. He secretly smiled, thankful Cloud had forgiven her. He felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks and closed the door.  
  
A loud scream.. and I mean LOUD with a capital L, made him dash down the stairs. When he looked outside his eyes widened. Cye was hanging from the tree.  
  
That wasn't the horrible part. he was only wearing one of Mia's Bras, and a matching pair of underwear. Already a crowd was around him taking pictures enthusiastically.  
  
Sage swallowed whatever was left of his pride, then ran out. He untied Cye, who gave him a grateful look, and they ran inside. Several disappointed members of the crowd sighed, and went away.  
  
Once sage filled Cye in on Kento and Mia's situation, their only reaction was to dash up to Rowen's room. They flung open the door and gasped. Rowen was super glued to the ceiling, clad only in boxers. His mouth was duck taped and.. A colorful floral design was colored all over him. Clouds doing.  
  
A tape was playing, it was of Ryo and Cloud singing 'ha ha, who's laughing now?' in a singsong voice. Cye quickly shut it off.  
  
The part on getting Rowen down was painful, and several hairs still stuck to the ceiling. The genius gulped, looking down his boxers, his face flushed immediately. "They are inhuman! Ryo Did this part!!" yes, it was true, they had spared him a little dignity, but not much. Ryo had put the thong under there. then did the drawings.. then Cloud took over again. It was in permanent marker.  
  
The 3 teens stared at each other. a loud shriek of pain belonging to Kento filled the house, followed by many others, and they continued to stare. That is until Kento came in. He had hairless legs. and it was very disturbing.  
  
He looked at them murderously, they all nodded.  
  
*  
  
Cloud was neatly curled up on Ryo's lap. It was so warm. They were far away into he woods, there they would never find them. They didn't NEED to go to school today.. The guys probably wouldn't be up to it.  
  
Ryo was gently stroking her hair. It was so calm..so peaceful.. Up in the tallest tree.  
  
Getting up there had been a challenge, but thanks to a pulley and a little faith they had managed, they even set up a cute little patio type thing up here!  
  
They had watched the sunrise, and listened to the birds, sitting on the wooden planks so calmly. They had hoped no one would be able to find them, but just in case, they kept quiet.  
  
"The guys wont be too pleasant when we get back, ne?" Cloud said softly, letting a sigh escape her lips.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said, equally tired, but rather content. Cloud snuggled him more. He was so warm! It made her feel warm, and it made her relax. Ryo chuckled a bit.  
  
The birds continued to chirp and sing their pleasant song. The two teens continued to sit, content with each other's company.  
  
"RYO SANADA!!!!"  
  
"CLOUD KRISHIAN!!!" both teens jumped at the call, they looked at each other and gulped.  
  
"We're gona die," they said in unison.  
  
They scooted as close to the base of the tree as they could. Maybe they wouldn't notice.? "WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWERE!!"  
  
"SO COME OUT AND WE WONT HURT YOU AS BAD!!"  
  
"YOU DYED MY FREAKIN' HAIR PURPLE!!"  
  
"SAGE! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! MY HAIR WANTS REVENGE!!"  
  
The two in the tree tried their hardest not to laugh at the quibble going on bellow them. They tried so hard their faces began to turn red. Finally once they were sure their laughter would be concealed, they let out the breath they were holding.  
  
They turned around hearing a squeaking noise. Their faces were pale, but then relaxed, it was nothing.  
  
But..  
  
They had looked in the wrong direction. Hearing a thump, they turned and saw an evilly grinning Kento standing on their patio. Rowen climbed up next, he too had an evil grin. "hello children," Rowen said menacingly.  
  
"Um.. um h-hi?" Cloud gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Wazup?" Ryo said a bit shakily.  
  
"You mean what's down," Kento grinned, snatching Cloud who gave a horrified yelp. He stepped on the pulley, grinning. "Chow!" he stepped off, not caring about the rope burn he was receiving, as Cloud let out a horrified scream.  
  
Rowen did the same thing to Ryo who was so stunned he didn't notice until he stomach landed in his throat.  
  
Soon the two pranksters found themselves bound to each other, wrist-by- wrist, back against back. They looked up at the people who now towered over them as they were in a sitting position. "hmmm.. what to do what to do.." the boy who used to be so innocent grinned wickedly. Ryo and Cloud gulped as they all shared an evil chuckle.  
  
"Ryo.." Cloud said shakily  
  
"Yes.." Ryo replied, equally shaky.  
  
"Before I die I want to say one thing.. Thanks for liking me,"  
  
"N-no problem,"  
  
"Oh how sweet. hmm. back to death.." Rowen said in a scary voice. They all had their arms crossed.  
  
"Roast them!"  
  
"Toast them!"  
  
"Fry them!"  
  
"torture!"  
  
"Beheading!"  
  
"gut them!"  
  
"meat grinder!"  
  
"tickling till they say uncle!" The two captives' eyes were VERY wide. Their captives grinned, mentally coming up with a compromise.  
  
"Paint.." they all said simultaneously. It was in a tone that made them sound like zombies. scary..  
  
*  
  
Ryo and Cloud whimpered pitifully, even Mia wouldn't risk helping them. Now they were tied to two trees, adjacent to each other. The four men stood before them, each dressed in a painter's outfit, various artistic supplies in hand. Mia waved to them happily from inside. They would have screamed if their mouths hadn't been duck taped shut.  
  
Rowen and Sage took the honors on making Cloud look 'pretty' while Cye and Kento took Ryo for their target. They all laughed evilly while getting to work. Nothing would be spared.  
  
"Oh how about a red nose, oh and a pink circle on his cheeks with flowers in them!" Cye exclaimed enthusiastically. Ryo sent him a glare that meant death, and Kento just chuckled, patting his head and continuing to paint his arm, humming a little tune all the while. Ryo spared a glance at Cloud, and his eyes widened. She was turning out to be quite the creature.  
  
Yes, it was true, Poor Cloud was now dressed in a short dress thing. It had pink puffy fabric, and then pink short shorts under it. It has a white base and was sleeveless, and had a pink bow in the middle of the top. Thank god for sports bras and boxers.. Anyway she also had a headband that had white bunny ears attached, it was semi floppy. She had a horrified expression on her face as sage and Rowen continued to work.  
  
So far she had an Egyptian face. The heavy eye outliner, the dark blue eye shadow, ruby red lips. Rowen was working on painting armbands and the sort on her. They were going to make a masterpiece! "Having fun?" Sage chuckled, adding the finishing touches to her face.  
  
"Mmmmft!mmmft mfft!mmmft!" she flipped them off, and they laughed. Revenge could be dished out either way..  
  
Sage was now working on her legs, as in the bands, tattoos, etc etc.  
  
Rowen was quite a dragon drawer, for he now had a black dragon curling down her right arm, it had blue eyes. This was all he put on this arm, the other held all the bands and stuff.  
  
*  
  
It took about 2 hours to finish it, but to the captives it was like pure torture. When they were free to go, Ryo marched in, looking like a circus freak with an Egyptian bunny on his back..Mia snapped so many pictures that afternoon. Now she had all the black mail she would ever need!  
  
TBC  
  
When god said let their be psychotic nimrods, I was born ^^.. wait.. I just insulted myself!. -.-0 


	10. Sage has some different thoughts

A.N. I feel so loved, thank you my fans, you mean allot to me! *sniff*  
  
Disclaimer- me no own!!  
  
Note-VOTE!! DO YOU THINK RYO AND CLOUD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE??!! HOW ABOUT MIA AND SAGE!!?? R&R!!  
  
Why did the last period of the day have to seem so long? It was one of the few classes she had with Sage and Ryo, yet it was so boring! The teacher just talked and talked and talked! On and on! It was so frustrating.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, whenever he drew up anything that had to do with walking, he thought he did her a favor by working around it without using walking, running, soccer, sports, etc, etc! But in fact it only embarrassed her more.  
  
Today he was doing it yet again. Ryo gave her a sympathetic look, then mouth it's almost over. She gave him a grateful smile.  
  
Of course, then Min took that moment to throw a wad of paper at her. Of course, the teacher didn't notice, so she opened it.  
  
Stay away form them, or else!  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow, and put the paper in her binder. It wasn't her fault they liked her. She looked back at Min, and smiled. She mouthed 'Hello' and then turned around again.  
  
She didn't notice Min give her a heated glare, like she wanted to twist a knife into her back. Her posse did the same thing. Cloud sensed it then, and rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault!  
  
The bell rang and she started to wheel away, not bothering to wait up for anyone. This one really got her angry! I mean, how could Min decide her friends for her!?  
  
*  
  
Cloud made it to her locker, deposited her books, and then took out her backpack. Another threat note fell out and she added it to her little collection. "Give me a break! That's the 56th one!" it was true. Her second day and she had already received 56 threats; counting the 22 she had received her first day. She was beginning to think they really didn't like her. "Oh what gave you that clue genius," she muttered to herself.  
  
She put her backpack on the back of her chair. "meet you at the car!" kento yelled, dashing by, Cye on his heels, glaring at him. On closer inspection you could see that Kento had the Englishman's cooking project.  
  
Cloud shook her head and laughed lightly. She wheeled herself outside, pausing to breath in the air that smelled freedom from school for the whole weekend! That was one thing to give credit to her 'mother' for. She had made sure Cloud would arrive on a Thursday. That meant more time to get adjusted to her surroundings.  
  
Cloud looked up from her thinking as a group of shadows circled her. It was min and her stupid posse. Cloud rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just great," she muttered.  
  
Min had her arms crossed. "We warned you!"  
  
"We warned you," her obedient slaves echoed, getting in the same position as their leader.  
  
"Oh come on, its not my fault!" Cloud replied. "Just let me through and I wont kick your ass, I'm not in the mood today!" Min snarled, and made a move to punch Cloud, so cloud got ready to block, only to have Min give her a spin kick that sent her out of her wheel chair and too the ground.  
  
Cloud felt her eye start to swell and throb. Blood trickled down the side of her face. She propped herself up with one hand, and used the other to cover the right side of her face. Min and her posse smirked, but Cloud remained speechless and Min kicked one of her legs, sending sheering pain through it for a minute. Then they left.  
  
*  
  
Ryo was walking to the car to meet the others; he was late because a teacher had held him up. He saw the whole thing, and then Min and her posse left. "Cloud!" alarm went through his body as he took off at a run. Cloud was sting on the ground holding her face, blood tricking out of her fingers. Her left hand was tightly clenched. "Cloud!" he fell to his knees by her. 'Are you all right?" she made no move to answer him, just looked down.  
  
Ryo gently wrapped his arms around her and carefully lifted her light form back into her wheelchair. Cloud made no move to remove her hand let him see, so he took the job of wheeling her to the parking lot. "Thank god it's Sage's turn to drive, ne?" he tried to lighten the situation, and get her to speak, at least before the guys started bombarding them with questions.  
  
"I didn't do anything except hang out with you guys. and Sage," her voice sounded hurt. "Its not my fault,"  
  
"I know, it's o.k."  
  
The guys were all waiting for them, and when they saw Cloud, it came like a hurricane! "What happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Let me see?"  
  
"Who did this to you!"  
  
"QUIET!" They all blinked and looked at Ryo. "Lets just get home, I'm sure she doesn't feel like talking about it." They all nodded and Ryo gently helped Cloud in the car, while Kento put her wheel chair in back.  
  
It was a quiet ride home. The air was thick with anticipation. Sage and Rowen were up front, Kento was in the back with Cloud's wheelchair, Cloud was on the left side, Ryo was in the middle, and Cye was on the left.  
  
Ryo sighed, and finally turned towards Cloud. He gently removed her hand and winced. That drew the attention of Cye. He too gave a soft wincing sound. Her eye was swollen shut almost. It was already starting to go purple, and bruising was everywhere. Cuts covered it too. It was red and puffy form the swelling. He reached to touch it, but Cloud winced and pulled away, recovering it with her hand before anyone else could see.  
  
Sage pulled into the driveway, and cloud uncovered her eye only to wheel herself inside. "WHAT HAPPENED!!??" that's what Mia's reaction was when she saw it. She then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and a wet washcloth. She pointed to the kitchen and handed Ryo the items.  
  
Cloud was silent as she lifted herself onto the stool. "What happened?" Cye asked. They stared at Ryo and Cloud expectantly. Ryo sighed.  
  
"Your gona have to tell them sometime," she looked at Sage.  
  
"I can't talk, touch, be nice, be mean, etc etc. If I meet you in the hall I have to go another way," she took a breath. "That goes the same for Cye, they obviously have major crushes on you," Cye blinked.  
  
"oh my.."  
  
"So Min did this to you??!!" Kento growled angrily. Cloud flinched as Ryo started to gently wipe away the blood form her eye. But Cloud refused to cry, she would never cry in front of them.  
  
She gave a soft cry as Ryo began to dig the small stones and dirt out. "I have to clean it out," in truth it bit into Ryo's very soul with each swipe, with each cry she emitted. He winced looking at it. "I wont lie, this is one ugly wound," he said quietly.  
  
"You o.k. buddy?' Kento flashed her a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I cause so much trouble,"  
  
"This is nothing compared to waking Rowen up in the morning," Sage smiled. Cloud let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You don't have to stay away form us, we wont let this happen again," Cye smiled. Rowen grinned at her.  
  
"Now I can tease you!" Cloud gave a groan. She looked at him with her one good eye; it finally shone with familiar amusement.  
  
"There is more ways than one to tease a guy," Ryo chuckled. "Don't forget, I have an accomplice, so now it'll be so much better," Ryo turned to grin at Rowen.  
  
"I hope you wake up tomorrow, cause I think she's got plenty of devious ideas stored up there," he finished his work and took out a bandage. He wrapped it around her forehead a few times, and them at a horizontal slant to cover her eye. He pinned it here and there to keep it in place. Cloud looked at him, and her eyes spoke for her. She nodded at him in thank you, and he smiled. "Your welcome," he whispered.  
  
"I'm almost scare dot think what she's planning," Rowen chuckled.  
  
**  
  
Dinner, an almost scary time in the Koji household. Why is that? Two words, Black Holes. Kento and Rowen, biggest eaters of them all, outdoing Cloud easily tonight, maybe even double. If your hand got in the way, they might have eaten it. Anything that came in contact with their plates. they ate! It was scary, yet fascinating at the same time.  
  
Cye had finished everyone else's dishes, but they had kept on eating. Of course. when the food ran out he eventually got their plates. "You know. my belly never gets full," Kento said, patting his stomach. Rowen burped happily, but before Cye could scold him he said an "excuse me" with a grin.  
  
Then silence over took everyone as Cloud went to do her exercise.. without Rowen's 'help'. This disturbed the young samurai. Never before had silence and uneasiness overtook them before. It seemed so wrong! Besides.. it had been happening a lot.. ever since Cloud came into their lives.  
  
Its not that some of them didn't like her, it was just new, and like all new things, they can have either a good or bad effect. They just stared at each other.  
  
"I think we should get to bed," Mia said quietly. "Yeah," so each one went to his or her room.  
  
**  
  
Sage didn't go to sleep though. He was in deep thought, a battle in his mind. 'what is it about her?' he thought irritatingly. Something had sent his alarms off. Like there was something more to her. She couldn't be all innocence. Nobody could be ALL innocent.  
  
Yeah, of course she had her flaws. like her sadness. No one should be that sad. 'Of course. I haven't really experienced not being able to walk' he thought. Yeah.. all of them had their on horrible pasts. Maybe that is what drew they together. Finding a common link and drawing on each other for support.  
  
Sage sighed. "Cloud.. it's not that I don't like you," he whispered. "Its just. we had a good thing going, and you well. not destroyed, but you pushed it aside." Sage continued his thoughts, looking out the window. "What are you hiding?!"  
  
TBC  
  
A.N.  
  
*laughing* I got my first flame for this story!! YEAH ^^  
  
Cloud-... how can you be happy?  
  
Because.*grins* I can now warm my feet ^.^V  
  
Cloud-*face fault*  
  
And besides.. she wasn't criticizing me. she was criticizing you! LOL ^^  
  
Cloud-me? *big teary eyes*  
  
*laughs* that was priceless! Anyway, it may have hurt my feelings at first, but oh well ^^! Now, to all the flamers who want to flame.. flame away! Because the flame will be laughed at and used for story ideas!! Like this one! I got a good spin off plot! Thank you Inuyasha Lover! 


	11. The deal he never thought he would make

A.N. YEAH!! Another chapter ^^  
  
Another day, another sunrise, and another adventure. Now.. what could be so special about today? It seemed normal enough, smelled normal enough, and it tasted normal enough. The only thing that was different was Pain.  
  
Rowen was sitting in math class, his favorite class. Yet he wasn't in mathematic heaven, buzzing away on his calculator or doing inhumanly fast mental math.  
  
No.  
  
He was in pain.  
  
Scrutinizing pain. Not in his legs, arms, or anywhere were you would first guess. The pain was in his head. It was ripping his brain apart it seemed, tearing at him bit-by-bit, peace-by-peace. He couldn't take much more.  
  
Dots were flashing through his eyes. He barley saw Sage shoot him a worried glance. Suddenly, something burst, or something couldn't take it, and he doubled over in pain, holding his head and falling form his chair.  
  
Immediately a ruckus went up, and the teacher stood up. 'Mr. Hashiba?" Sage, already advanced in medicine, knelt by his friend.  
  
"Rowen? Rowen can you speak to me?"  
  
"My head.." Sage felt the black of his friends head, and his features lightened. "Someone, call 9-11." He ordered, his tone deadly. The teacher nodded, noticing the seriousness of the situation and ran out of the room as Sage rolled Rowen onto his back.  
  
"Hang on Rowen, it's going to be o.k.," Rowen blacked out. And dull sirens could be heard a distance away.  
  
**  
  
Hospitals, the most gloomy of places. Screaming and the such is always heard, yet somehow an unyielding silence settles amongst the newer patients. These people are nerve wracked, and their hands seem to shake as they sip cup after cup of coffee.  
  
Pitter pattering feet, and pacing make up for the silence. An occasional shiver will run through their bodies, knowing this is out of their hands and their loved one could die in the hands of another.  
  
The six people shared looks ever so often as they waited in worry. Sage was more worried than anyone in that room. He could have, might have been able, to help Rowen. But he couldn't, not in front of all those people. Now he could only hope Rowen would be o.k.  
  
Surprisingly he found an unbearable anger surging through him. He knew Rowen had been under a bit of stress since Cloud came.its all her fault. suddenly he lurched to his feet, eyes ablaze as he pointed accusingly at Cloud. "Its all your fault!" he screamed. "Its all your fault he's like this! It's all your fault! If you weren't here this would never have happened,"  
  
"I-" Sage had never been violent, but the rage soared and he slapped her, knocking her down, and she stared up at him, and yet her eyes showed no malice.  
  
"You ruined everything! I wish you never came here! Go back were you came form because we don't want you!" he stormed out of the waiting room, slamming the door. He needed air. The words Cloud said never reached his ears as she looked down and pushed herself up, her bangs hiding her eyes.  
  
"Are you happy now?' it was only a little bit above a whisper, and you could see her already sore cheek glowing in new pain.  
  
**  
  
He needed a walk. A walk to get away from it. It wasn't fair. "If she hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened!" He said coarsely, his voice not hiding his bitterness.  
  
He walked and walked, his feet getting sore, contemplating on how he hated Cloud, how he wished she would just disappear. "You want the young one to disappear?' a cold voice sneered, and the blond turned to find Kale.  
  
"Kale.." he hissed.  
  
"We can get rid of her for you Halo, all you have to do is say the word," Sage thoug h a moment. and then he said the words he never though he'd ever say.  
  
"Deal,"  
  
TBC!!!  
  
Oh the evil cliffhanger *grins* read and review or you'll never find out!!! 


	12. Steadfast glue

A.N. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging in the last chapter.  
  
Sage walked back to the hospital, feeling dirty yet in a sense relieved. Finally, all the trouble and misery would be taken care of! But. he couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do to her. "No.. no backing down now! She deserves it!" he held onto his anger, and quelled it, chasing away the guilt with extreme rage.  
  
As he entered the hospital his mind wandered back to Rowen, and he quickened his pace. He knew what had happened, but he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to deny it, scream that it wasn't true, even if he knew it was true. Rowen had had an aneurysm. A blood vessel in his brain had burst, and it was all Cloud's fault! It had to be. with all the stress she brought with her, it HAD to be her. "No more second thoughts." he muttered, entering the waiting room. He tried to ignore the glares he received, and went on his way to sit back down.  
  
His efforts to sit down were in vain though, as a young female doctor entered. Her hair was cropped short and it was pitch black, the tips tied midnight blue. A set of wire-rimmed glasses framed her face and her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber. "Are you friends of Mr. Hashiba?" a chorus of yes's and nods.  
  
"H-How is he?" asked Cye, worry was evident on all their faces, and they all held the breath they didn't know they'd been holding.  
  
"He'll pull through fine, there wasn't much damage," she smiled. "he's in the recovery room, only one person at a time can see him,"  
  
"I'll go,"  
  
"No Me,"  
  
"No-"  
  
"How about we let Sage go first," Mia stated, winking at Cloud who smiled. Sage stood up, smiled briefly and followed the doctor.  
  
She led him down a numerous amount of corridors and passageways. It seemed to take forever, at least to Sage.  
  
Finally, they stopped at a dimly lit room. Machines were packed there, and wires ran all over the place. The constant beeping, clicking, and whooshing of them was the only source of sound. The doctor smiled, and motioned him in.  
  
Sage entered quietly. Rowen looked so unfamiliar, so pale, so lifeless it seemed. The tubes, wires, and needles that had invaded his body made him look like a soulless puppet. The blond felt tears rush to his eyes, and he was quick to push them back.  
  
He sat down in the vacant chair, taking Rowen's hand in his own, cracked and raw, needles stuck into the wrist. But it still felt the same. It held the same tenderness and caring, yet greater knowledge that was so familiar with the blue haired teen.  
  
If it hadn't been so desolate and forlorn, dismal yet, Sage could have sworn he could've heard Rowen laughing and saying 'Hey, I'll be fine' and then saying something logical.  
  
But the young man did not laugh, did not speak, and did not seem to live.  
  
Sage was quiet for a few moments before, "Rowen? Rowen. can you hear me? If you can.. everything is going to be all right. I'm taking care of all our problems. There will be no worry anymore, and we can be happy again,"  
  
**  
  
Glue. Rowen was stuck in Glue. The harder he tried to pull, the stickier and harder it got. He wanted to speak, but he had no voice. It was to dark to see, yet a small light instigated him at the end. It was so far away. 'Help! Help! Sage! Kento! Mia! Ryo! Cye! Anybody! Help me!' he wanted to scream, but it was like his mouth had been sown shut.  
  
"Rowen? Rowen. can you hear me?"  
  
Sage! It was Sage! 'I can hear you! Help me!' he wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and wave his arms around. But the glue held steadfast, as did the stitching on his mouth.  
  
"If you can.. everything is going to be all right. I'm taking care of all our problems. There will be no worry anymore, and we can be happy again,"  
  
What did he mean by that? Rowen thought and his eyes widened. 'NO! SAGE! YOUR NOT SERIOUS!!' he wanted to scream at the blond, tell him it wasn't her fault! The light began to get farther, and then it shut off. Rowen screamed, his voice finally finding him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 


	13. Secrets Revealed, Evil in the Halls!

A.N. I love cliffhangers. yet guys. Read and review! I need your thoughts!!  
  
They all had their short time with Rowen. And he never woke up.  
  
Cloud had been the last one there, and she wheeled her way through the darkened hallways. The beeping in the other rooms told her some people were in the same predicament.  
  
Her eyes were full of tears. "It probably is my fault," she said quietly. Her voice was full of pain. "maybe I should just forget ever walking again."  
  
"Give up."  
  
She looked around wildly. "Who's there?" she looked around wildly. The voice that spoke was cruel, yet familiar.  
  
"Give up. Your worthless..."  
  
"No.. I'm not.. who's there!?" she yelled, her voice straining in a panic. There was a soft thud behind her and she turned her chair around quickly. Too quickly, she spilled herself and her chair went flying the other way.  
  
Her eyes were wide. No one was around to help her. "Great. no I'm a schizophrenic." She muttered.  
  
"Worthless." a voice hissed. Fear gripped her in an animalistic fashion and wouldn't let go. Her stomach churned as she turned to the other side. Her eyes widened more. A figure in what looked to be feudal Japan like armor stood there. He had the cruelest eyes she'd ever seen, and dark blue hair. A scar was on his cheek.  
  
Her first reaction was to scream, and she tried. But another hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to move her legs to no avail. Tears began to fall when they would not obey.  
  
But she still had her arms! She lashed out and the second attacker let go. She fell back wards and knew that was exactly the opportunity they had been waiting for. She found herself staring up into the cruel set of eyes, her arms held down. He sneered at her. "Seckment.." he hissed. Cloud tired to turn her head and managed to see a man with inhuman sized eyes and green hair. He had a needle, and she realized at once what was planned. She let out a scream before a gloved hand slammed her head down painfully and in doing so covered her mouth.  
  
She struggled vainly, trying to push up against the stronger man to no avail. The whites of her eyes showed as she felt the prick, and then her body began to feel numb. The last thing she heard was, "Worthless bitch."  
  
**  
  
It had been over an hour since Cloud had went to see Rowen. "What is she fell out of her wheel chair?" asked Ryo, panic on his face. They starred at the panicking warrior.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. maybe what Sage," he sent a look at Sage, "said affected her and she felt she needed to pay more attention to Rowen, maybe apologize?" offered Cye.  
  
"It wouldn't take that long!"  
  
"Ryo, go ahead and check on her then," Kento grinned, giving him his 'we caught you know, we know you like her' look. Ryo was already off.  
  
**  
  
The halls were drearier than they were supposed to be. And fear nestled them like a blanket. Each individual thread taking its place. Immediately Ryo knew something wasn't right.  
  
Call it whatever you want, but it was coursing through his veins. Something evil had taken place here.  
  
At first he passed up the wheelchair, not even noticing it. But as soon as he checked Rowen's room and she wasn't there. he began to get even more worried. He hated it when people messed with his friends, and he could feel something had happened to his good friend.  
  
He began to pay close attention to everything. When he spotted the vacant wheelchair he paled. There was a note attached to it.. Written in blood. He tore it off and read it.  
  
'Tell Halo we took care of it. our friends are having so much fun with their new toy,' a skull and crossbones was also written on it.  
  
Ryo's hands shook and he growled low in his throat. "Sage." He took off at a run.  
  
**  
  
When the door was slammed open, everyone's attention was jerked up. Ryo stood there. "Where. Is. He." His voice was menacing, and as he spotted Sage he sounded a roar and charged at him, slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Ryo! What are you doing!!??" Mia screamed.  
  
"Where is she!"  
  
"Who??!!" Sage squeaked. Ryo slammed him harder, the warrior of light winced.  
  
"don't play fucking games!" he pushed Sage's throat. "What did you do with her!!?? Better yet, what did you do with Sage!!!" They all starred at him like he was mad.  
  
"Ryo, Sage is right there!" exclaimed Cye. Ryo's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Release him now nether spirit." Sage looked up, laughing. His eyes, instead of the warm violet were a deep red, almost blood like.  
  
"You want him Wildfire?" it paused. "He is still here. yet I push him away." he laughed, cold and cruel.  
  
"Were is she?"  
  
"In hell. or at least.. to her its hell.." Ryo gave a quick glance around the room.  
  
"So you froze time?" he snarled. The nether spirit laughed.  
  
"Very well done Wildfire," it was true. Everyone was immobile. Cye about to get off his seat. Kento getting ready to restrain Ryo, and Mia in mid sentence.  
  
"I wont ask again, were is she?" he demanded,  
  
"That is a secret,"  
  
"Fine then." Ryo called upon his sub armor. "I'll easily rip you from Sage's body." his eyes narrowed more.  
  
"No need for that wildfire," Sage's body began to glow, and a tall man came form inside him. Ryo immediately let go of sage in exchange for pinning the nether spirit. The spirit had piercing green-blue eyes and lavender hair. "please, go ahead and kill me. I'll never tell you were she is, and you'll never find her."  
  
Ryo began to generate heat. Extreme heat. The nether spirit grinned in demonic fascination before it exploded. In turn, time came unfrozen.  
  
Ryo transformed back, and Sage looked at him with misery. "I-"  
  
"We're going.. now." His tone was dead serious. They followed him wordlessly. They knew better than to mess with him now.  
  
**  
  
Cloud groaned softly. It was dark, and pain was radiating through her body. A cold figure stood before her. She realized her wrists were shackled together, and she dangled from the ceiling. As soon as she noted this, the raw flesh on her hands began to sting, and her eyes watered. "Weakling," the man muttered, malice evident in his voice.  
  
He wasn't one of the men who had kidnapped her. This man stood tall, no armor, and his hair was cropped short. It was brown with blond highlights. His eyes were blood red, and he looked like he was half crazy. She shivered, and tried to open her mouth, but found she couldn't. It was duck tapped shut.  
  
The man smirked. "I don't like screamers.. My name is Kayo. Welcome to hell," he sneered.  
  
The beating with Min was nothing compared to what this man did. He slammed his hand down on her right shoulder. There was a sickening pop and an equally sickening pop. He had disconnected AND broken her shoulder. Her eyes went wide and she let out a muffled, yet anguished scream.  
  
The man continued to smile cruelly as he got near her face. He gave it a smack. It echoed in what to Cloud looked to be a warehouse. "as I said. welcome. to hell.."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. torture ^^ should I continue? 


	14. Welcome to hell

A.N. I love this story ^^.. even if I don't own the Ronin warriors/Samurai Troopers. So don't sue me ^^ I only own my characters and The Cave of Sirens!  
  
Ryo slammed his hands down on the table. "Where the hell could she be!!??"  
  
"Ryo.. calm down," Cye said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sage said quietly. They starred at him in shock. He hadn't said anything since the nether spirit left him. Ryo's eyes softened.  
  
"Its o.k... its not your fault.."  
  
"Can you give us a clue as to were she is?" asked Kento. Sage shook his head and got up.  
  
"I'm going to go meditate on it." he left quietly and the rest continued to go over maps, circling the possible places with red marker. So far. the map was covered with red circles.  
  
**  
  
Sage sat on his favorite rock in the woods. The sunlight did not affect him, and he got in position. He started to reach out his soul...  
  
~...~  
  
"Darkness beyond Twilight. The light that flows.  
  
Swaying waters, rocking fire to and fro.  
  
Deep in caverns of justice and soul,  
  
The one of searching lies in the whole.  
  
The raging inferno seems to tell.  
  
She lies in the pit of fiery hell.."  
  
Sage gasped as extreme heat hit him.. but as he continued walking it was cooled by a gently mist of water. The earth was moist, and moss was everywhere, creating a spongy path.  
  
He continued walking through the dark. Suddenly, shafts of light stung into his light deprived eyes. He waked faster. He heard a muffled scream, and quickened his pace to jog.  
  
The path seemed to twist on forever, and soon he came in contact with vines and fogish mist. He shivered a bit. 'how can this survive when its so hot?" it was true. The heat had come again, and perspiration trickled off his brow. He paused shortly to wipe it.  
  
An even louder scream made him jump into a jog again. Suddenly, he was forced to stop. He gapped in horror at the sight. Cloud was hanging from a ceiling. It was a type of underground warehouse. "Cloud!" she didn't hear him. He looked for the source of her pain and saw. A tall man was holding flame to her arm that looked already to be broken and disconnected form the shoulder.  
  
Cuts, gashes, dirt, bruises, and blood covered her. She was almost unrecognizable. Her clothes were torn and she looked like she had been through hell.  
  
He fell to his knees. It was all his fault. His fault the spirit had taken over him. His fault his hand raised of its own accord, his fault he couldn't control himself until Ryo knocked the spirit out. His fault Cloud was this bad.  
  
A tear dripped down hi cheek as his fists clenched in the mossy earth.  
  
Then everything went black and he starred in awe as the Ancient appeared before him. His staff was clanging wildly.  
  
"Darkness beyond Twilight. The light that flows.  
  
Swaying waters, rocking fire to and fro.  
  
Deep in caverns of justice and soul,  
  
The one of searching lies in the whole.  
  
The raging inferno seems to tell.  
  
She lies in the pit of fiery hell.."  
  
That was his chant.  
  
"But were is that!!" sage screamed as the Ancient began to vanish. A shaft of gold light hit him and he fell back. He held his head, eyes wide. "I know were she is. she is in the Cave of Sirens."  
  
~..~  
  
Sage snapped awake. No longer was he in the hellish place of torment, nor the eerie black void. He was on his rock, were he had started. He jumped up. "no time to lose!" he took off towards the mansion.  
  
**  
  
The door opened with such clatter it made him jump. Sage was panting. 'I know were she is!"  
  
"WHERE!!??"  
  
"In the Cave of Sirens!"  
  
**  
  
The trip there was silent, and Mia drove fast, very fast. She was told to stay inside the car though while they went inside.  
  
The journey inside was just as Sage had foreseen. It was haunting how the heat turned to misty water, and the earth was overgrown with moss.  
  
They walked through the dark until they hit light, and then the screams. Ryo's anger flared and he took off at a dead run, his sub armor making him faster than a normal human. The same went for everyone else.  
  
This time the vines had blood red flowers that seemed to sing of death. They seemed to mock them hissing 'Too late Too late little boys toooo late'  
  
But they paid these flowers no heed, and instead of stopping at the entrance to the warehouse, they barged right in. Blood met their feet, and Kayo removed his blade form Cloud's wound with a sickening wet sound. He smirked and licked off the blood, his tongue not getting cut. "I thought you'd be here,"  
  
"Cloud.." Ryo murmured. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Greetings wildfire, I am Kayo. welcome to my hell," he laughed cruelly. Ryo's body shook with rage, pure unaltered rage. His friends stepped back, knowing what exactly was happening. Soon Ryo was clad in armor. "You. filthy snake.." his tone was deadly, and he made no move to hide his malice as he slowly removed his twin blades. They radiated as much heat as his armor.  
  
Yet through all this, Kayo just smirked. "Go on.. fire your sure kill and kill the girl too," Ryo's teeth clenched and he charged, locking blades with Kayo. He turned him and pushed him away. He sent his sure kill at him, sending the demon into the wall.  
  
"Who said I was to be the one to kill you," he grinned before adding. "Welcome to MY hell." several other sure kills slammed into the demon as he screamed. But Ryo paid no attention to that. He just changed back to his sub armor. He ran up to Cloud. "Cloud?!" he asked, urgency in his voice. He was answered by a muffled sob.  
  
"let me help you," Kento said, coming behind him, he too was clad in his sub armor.  
  
So Ryo took Cloud gently in his arms, trying not to hurt much more while Kento quickly cut the chains, allowing Ryo to lower Cloud to the ground were he gently tore the shackles off and lowered her arm, creating another heart wrenching sob. Ryo felt tears rush to his eyes. He gently took off the duck tape, soiled by blood. Her lips were chapped. Her eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
"Here, lets get her in the blanket," Cye said softly. He and Sage set out a blanket, and Ryo gently placed her broken body on it. She managed to open her eyes and look at Sage.  
  
"I know you.. don't.like.me.. b-but.. we.. c-can. w-we.still b-be f-f- friends?" and she passed out.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. Read and Review 


	15. Hell's Torment Why wont you die?

A.N. Wow. Thank you for those that reviewed!  
  
  
  
They had to jog back to the car, if they had run, Cloud would have been hurt further.  
  
She was nestled in Ryo's arms carefully as they went back through the passageways full of mist vines and fog. The flowers had turned black, and no longer sang of death. No longer lived, and no longer laughed at them.  
  
They went past the light point and the darkness enveloped them, but they knew the way. Sage, knew the way.  
  
When they finally reached the outside, Mia was waiting just as they had planned.  
  
"Oh My god.." was all she could muster as they changed back into their normal clothes and got into the car.  
  
Blood was already seeping through the blanket, and Cloud's face looked paler than before. But Mia noticed something they didn't. She reached over and grabbed the wastebasket. "Ryo, wake her up."  
  
"Why?" he asked, starting to go into a panic.  
  
"Something is in her system.. look at the stain around her mouth," and then she floored it.  
  
Cye looked over and his eyes became large. "Mud." he said. "Mud and what looks to be antifreeze.." Kento gulped.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"It's poison," Sage said quietly. Ryo gently nudged Cloud, trying to wake her up. Tears were full in his eyes.  
  
"Please.. wake up.." her eyes flickered open. They too were full of tears. Her eyes suddenly got large and Ryo nodded at her. As gently as possible, he sat her up, and she let out a silent scream. "I'm sorry.." he whispered. Cye, skinny enough to get between the seat and them, held the wastebasket to her mouth.  
  
There was a horrid sound, and Ryo felt her muscle recoil and lurch as she heaved. The puke itself was ugly in color and smell. Cye winced and Kento rolled down the window for him.  
  
Cloud was crying, it hurt, and perspiration began to trickle down her brow, mixing with the salty tears. Sage let a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry." the violet eyed boy said, quietly. In response to that Cloud locked gaze with him and seemed to say 'please.. don't give up on me' it almost pleaded with him.  
  
When she was done Mia stopped without a word and Cye disposed of the wastebasket. Cloud collapsed into Ryo, her breath coming in heavy, and her crying more frequent and pained.  
  
Ryo whispered gentle words into her ear and she gave a strangled cry as they hit a bump. "I'm sorry," Mia said sympathetically.  
  
Sage, on impulse reached over and expertly pushed a pressure point on her neck, allowing her to dive into the welcome darkness were she would feel no pain. Ryo sent him a look, but then withdrew, knowing how hard that was, and what it did for her.  
  
"Thank you." Kento fished over another blanket.  
  
"I found this in back," Ryo gently exchanged blankets with him. and then put Cloud in a more comfortable position. Her breath was a steady rasp.  
  
"Just hang on.."  
  
"We're almost there," Mia said, hope in her voice.  
  
**  
  
The hospital. At the beginning of the day, they never thought they would be here, let alone twice.  
  
Again. it was no comfort, seeing her being carted away as quickly as they delivered her to the emergency ward. It was like giving her away to death.  
  
There was no good news waiting for them either. Rowen hadn't woken up. They feared he had gone into coma.  
  
The waiting room was as usual; only it was a different one than before. Yet, it held the same meaning.  
  
Few people were there. There was a mother with a softly crying boy in one corner, and then a teenage couple, the girl's stomach had a bulge in the other.  
  
Those people paid no heed to them, and they were glad.  
  
But, there was no silence. Just a steady rhythm. Sniffle sniffle, tick tock, beep beep, whoosh whoosh, clap. Then it repeated, like an endless dance of turmoil and annoyance.  
  
The anxiety in the room was almost unbearable. It smelled of fear and pain..and.. blood.  
  
It seemed like years had gone by, when it was only hours. Many cups of hot chocolate or coffee had been indulged upon, and in that time many questions ran through the air.  
  
Would she be o.k.?  
  
Would Rowen wake up?  
  
Would there be a death today?  
  
What happens next?  
  
Why Cloud?  
  
Why the warlords?  
  
Why Rowen?  
  
The list went on and on, like a never-ending cycle.  
  
That was until the door opened and a different doctor came in. He was young, and had spiked purple hair with one piece stubbornly handing down in his face. "Are you friends of Ms. Krishian?"  
  
"Hai.." Ryo answered, his voice dry and raspy. The doctor looked at them, his face was grave. "D-did s-she..?"  
  
"No, but came close. She's a fighter, but.. come with me," he got up, his actions dull, almost zombie like. He flashed a weak smile at his friends as he followed The doctor to the room.  
  
"sit, please," Ryo did, and so did the doctor did as well. "I am Dr. Kanaido,"  
  
"Ryo Sanada.. is she o.k.?" he demanded. The young doctor folded his hands and rested his chin on them.  
  
"Her stomach was pumped immediately, and the side affects aren't present. Her wounds were patched up. and her arm was put in a cast. It'll be stiff, and I'm not sure if she'll use it again." fear gripped Ryo, and held on as Dr. Kanaido turned out the lights and put up some X-rays. "The shoulder was popped out cleanly, and we had to replace the ball as it was cracked. The arm in general was broken into three pieces, and there were several bone shards we had to remove." Ryo gapped in horror as the X-ray, and he swallowed, trying to get his saliva past the lump in his throat.  
  
The lights turned on. "There's something you're not telling me.."  
  
"She lost a lot of blood. she needs a blood transfusion. I wanted to see if you had the same type.  
  
"O negative," he stated almost mechanically. Dr. Kanaido clapped his hands together.  
  
"Mr. Sanada, would you be willing to give her your blood?"  
  
"Of course! Anything!" And the arrangement was made.  
  
"So.. You'll just ask your friends to get your things.. and tell them what's going on, correct?"  
  
"hai. will I-"  
  
"Hai, she should be stable , and I'll personally get you down there,"  
  
Ryo left the room, a bit happy, and a bit sad. As he entered the waiting room, they looked at him with expectant eyes. And he explained what was wrong.  
  
"I'll go get some of your things, and some of hers too,"  
  
"I'll go with her," Sage said. "Good luck," he added, so only he could hear, and then both left.  
  
"Lets get you checked in, shall we?' Cye smiled a bit; it was a nervous smile, but a smile none-the-less.  
  
"Name?" the nurse at the keyboard smiled.  
  
"Ryo Sanada," her hands flew over the keyboard.  
  
"And you're here for?"  
  
"To give blood to a friend, Cloud Krishian." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Dr. Kanaido is waiting right outside the door, may I see your wrist?" Ryo stretched it out for her, and she snapped one of the hospital bands on it. It held all the info he would need.  
  
She pushed a button that made a buzzing sound, and the door opened, revealing the purple haired doctor. He smiled. "want to see her now?" Ryo's heart fluttered. What if.. what if she was unrecognizable?  
  
"Hai," Kento answered for him, giving him a playful shove.  
  
"Are we aloud in too?"  
  
"sure, I don't see why not," Dr. Kanaido led them down the series of hallways, they paused at Rowen's door. No change, and then they continued on moving.  
  
It turned out it wasn't too far from Rowen's room. Just four or five rooms down.  
  
It too was dimmed, and machines were pilled around the far end. The bed closest to the door was vacant, but the one near the window was not.  
  
Ryo felt queasy, and his courage disappeared. Kento shoved him gently, and he stumbled. He glared, but continued on his way.  
  
Wires ran through her frame, yet she was scrubbed clean. Her arm hung limp at her side, and her chest rose and fell quickly, even with the oxygen mask on.  
  
Her left hand held many I.V.s, and her face was pale. Ryo gulped, and walked closer. He sat down in the chair with a soft whoosh of air.  
  
As he took hold of her hand, he swore she started to blush.  
  
But Cloud did no such thing. Made no movement. Made no move to lighten the mood.  
  
"Cloud.. can you hear me?" Ryo asked softly, his voice pleading. "please.. wake up. wake up and tell me its all a night mare, wake up. so we can live on happily," another tear fell from his tightly clenched eyes.  
  
The beeping of the heart monitor was so slow. It was like she was dieing, dieing now that she has gotten this far. "Don't give up on me now! Come on," he urged, to what seemed like dead ears.  
  
Dead, dead, dead! That's what hospitals were about, right? People came in here to die. they never got better, did they?  
  
Ryo held her small hand in his own larger one. It was a perfect fit. "You know. I read somewhere, that one of the reasons guys like girl is because. their hand fits so well in our hand."  
  
There was no cheeky response to him. No blush, no laugh, not even a squeak from her wheel chair. There was just the mechanical sound. "You have to hang tough, o.k.? Just until I give you some of my blood,"  
  
He got up and walked back, Mia gave him an encouraging smile. "I brought a set of her clothes, and a pair of her pajamas." she handed him a small suitcase. "I brought you a change of clothes, and some pajamas," she smiled a bit. "White Blaze really wanted to come, but I had to leave him home," a smile tugged at the corners of Ryo's mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Mia,"  
  
"No change?"  
  
"no. I'm worried," she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"we all are,"  
  
"I'm going to go get changed,"  
  
"Alright, I'll go get a nurse to help me get Cloud in hers. so she'll be more comfortable," Ryo smiled a bit and went into the bathroom.  
  
Once inside he stripped, and put on his pajamas. Then he looked the mirror. He had dirt smudges. Ryo frowned, and turned on the hot water.  
  
Once it was hot enough he scrubbed himself as good as he could, and then washed his face. He looked in the mirror again, he looked more like his old self.  
  
He turned the knob and stepped out. He blushed and turned around, even if she was asleep, Cloud deserved her privacy.  
  
A giggle made him blush more, all the way to his roots. "Your quite the gentleman,"  
  
"Is it safe to turn around?" Mia let out a laugh.  
  
"Yes," she had to stifle another giggle. He turned around just as the small trio of nurses walked past him.  
  
Cloud was dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a kimono top like shirt and a pair of baggy pants. They had teddy bears on them. She looked peaceful, even with all the bruises and cuts.  
  
"its nine, we have to go now," Mia said suddenly. And then Ryo felt the fear he'd been trying to hold back. What.. what if.. what if she died before. before he could give her his blood?  
  
He put on a brave front. "Alright," his voice sounded weaker than he would have liked.  
  
Mia paused before leaving to give his arm a little squeeze. "We'll be back in the morning," she said softly, tenderness and understanding in her voice as she left, and he vaguely heard Kento, Sage, and Cye also tell him goodbye, as the door closed with a soft click.  
  
He padded his way over to the small closet he shared with Cloud. His other change of clothes was stacked there neatly alongside hers. He carefully placed his clothes he'd take off in the bathroom on another shelf.  
  
Just as he was about to close the door, he noticed a note tapped to his clothes. He took it off and scanned it, the dim moonlight providing just enough light.  
  
'We know your scarred. hold on for us!'  
  
"Guys.." he murmured quietly, clutching the note to his chest. A stray tear fell down his cheek, the moonlight making it seem to sparkle. "Thank you," He turned to go to his bed, but stopped dead in his tracks. His breath quickened. A luminous figure grinned ruefully at him. "Kayo."  
  
"Wildfire."  
  
A.N. I love cliff hangers.. As long as its ME who's dishing them out ^^V 


	16. Tear Gems that shine

A.N.. so tired. Need sleep.. you hear me!!?? Sleep!!! *falls over*  
  
She doesn't own, so you don't sue. She doesn't even know if this is how a blood transfusion goes, if it isn't well tough!  
  
Ryo growled angrily. 'Go.. To hell!!" he threw a punch. but it just passed right through him. He seemed to be a ghost.  
  
"Wildfire, wildfire, wildfire. Will you ever learn?" Ryo snarled.  
  
"You have no business here," his voice was lowered threateningly. His eyes glowed of pure hate. The spirit laughed and clapped his hands, a sick, twisted grin on his face. He raised one clawed fingernail.  
  
Ryo's breath caught as he plunged it into her side wound with a sickly wet sound. Cloud's face twisted to that of sheer pain, yet she could not scream. Kayo's finger began to glow green, and her face twisted into more anguish. Ryo found his voice. 'Stop it!"  
  
"Are you in a position to give orders?"  
  
"please," a tear rolled down his cheek. "Stop. just stop," Kayo withdrew his claw like fingernail with a sneer.  
  
"The great bearer of Wildfire and Inferno, brought down to his knees," he laughed cruelly.  
  
His smirk disappeared however as a strange gem came out of the drawer. It glowed an almost evil light, it was crimson light. One of Cloud's many hidden tear gems.  
  
Ryo stood agape as a mystic like harmony caught his ears. It sounded like a flute, yet of greater power. It was so beautiful.  
  
Kayo however was not as enthusiastic about this noise, and he covered his ears. "Silence!" he hissed, his eyes narrow, and his skin turning green and scaly, like a snakes.  
  
The tear gem broke at the tip and Ryo stared in horror, as a midnight blue whirlwind of dark color enveloped Kayo. For a minute there was nothing. No sound, no movement, and no color.  
  
Then there was a scream. A scream only heard on the astral plane. The plane in which ghosts and monsters inhabit.  
  
And then there was nothing. Nothing left of Kayo, and no evidence except Ryo's eyes on what had happened. It was as if Kayo had been erased. Erased for good.  
  
Ryo looked at Cloud, her face held pain, yet calm. Ryo looked towards the sky, and whispered a quick thank you to Ancient, even if he hadn't been the one to actually do it.  
  
Ryo then crawled into bed, giving one last look at Cloud as he went into eerie darkness of sleep.  
  
**  
  
Morning. It was busy, so very busy. Even as the sun was just beginning to rise it was busy! It was as if a blanket of business had settled upon the normally quiet house of health. "No second thoughts, right Ryo?" Cye asked for about the tenth time that morning. Ryo stubbornly shook his head, even though he was shaking. He had never done this before.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll just get a bit weak, right?" Kento smiled. Ryo nodded.  
  
"I'm sure nothing is going to go wrong,"  
  
"I hope it doesn't," Mia said softly, almost to herself. Sage put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine," a smile managed to tug at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Right, Ryo's a big boy," Kento laughed. Ryo crossed his arms.  
  
"Very funny, haha, I'm laughing,"  
  
"So says the man in pajamas," Cye too joined in on the relieving torment of their leader.  
  
The door handle jiggled before the door came open. A nurse knowing as Ms. Lei, and Dr. Kanaido came in. "Good morning Mr. Sanada," Dr, Kanaido smiled.  
  
"Morning," The doctor walked right past with the nurse trailing, and over to Cloud. He checked her signs and frowned.  
  
"Did she wake up at all last night?"  
  
"No.." he hummed a moment. "Its best if she were awake, Ms. Lei?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can you go get me a needle and syringe?"  
  
"Hai!" she waked out of the room, her brown curls bouncing, while Dr. Kanaido went to the cabinets adjacent to Cloud's bed. After fishing around for a while he brought out a brownish red bottle.  
  
"This might help,"  
  
"Might?" Kento echoed. The purple haired doctor smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, this is nothing at will hurt your friend," The nurse came back and handed Dr. Kanaido the things asked for.  
  
"What exactly is that going to do?' asked Kento.  
  
"I'm hoping it will wake her up," he filled the syringe with the proper dosage, and Ms. Lei put the bottle away as the purple haired man unscrewed a cap form one of the numerous tubes going into Cloud. The liquid was injected, and the lid screwed back on.  
  
They waited in silence for the heart monitor's beeps to go up. It stayed the same. Dr. Kaniado sighed. "I tried," he was cut off by the heart monitor suddenly beeping in an excited fashion, as if it were Cloud saying, 'I'm here..' they looked at her expectantly, and suddenly there was movement, a quick twitch of a finger, and then a slow opening of her eyes which would only open half way.  
  
"Hey..." her voice was a hoarse whisper, and her lips began to bleed as they were raw from the oxygen.  
  
"Hey yourself," Ryo smiled, so relived.  
  
"Where..?"  
  
"Your in the hospital,"  
  
"oh." her eyes started to close, but the doctor was on her.  
  
"Ms. Krishian, please understand, you can't close your eyes just yet, we're doing a blood transfusion and it would be best if you were awake,"  
  
"I'll..try.."  
  
"Good, now all we have to wait is for a room and th-" a nurse popped her head in.  
  
"Room 2 is ready!" she went back top her job.  
  
"are we aloud to be with them?"  
  
"Once we get them all set up, but you have to leave the room for now," at their worried looks eh added, "You can follow us down and then Ms. Lei will bring you inside,"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
Once they left a small group of nurses came in and helped move Cloud to a different bed while Ryo easily got on the other one by himself with a blush and a few giggles.  
  
Then they were both wheeled into medical room 2.  
  
Cloud managed to turn her head towards Ryo. "I'm.scared," she rasped. Their beds were pushed together and the tubes were above them. Ryo was on the left, Cloud on the right. He moved his arm and grasped her hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here for you." he put on a smile.  
  
"It.it hurts.. But. as long.. as you're here. I can make.. it," her lips didn't bleed anymore when she moved them. That was a plus. Ryo smiled warmly.  
  
"Alright you two, it may hurt a little at first, but it wont last long," Dr. Kanaido smiled.  
  
At first a sharp pain surged, but then it adjusted to a dull throb, and then finally all Ryo felt was a pulling, and Cloud felt a throb.  
  
The door opened and Ryo turned his head to see Ms. Lei letting their friends in.  
  
"Ryo," Mia covered her mouth all teary eyed.  
  
"Nani?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Your so pale," Cye said, equally shocked. Sage put a hand on Mia's shoulder.  
  
"I assure you, they aren't in pain, right?"  
  
"Hai," Ryo agreed. Cloud rasped out another hai, already having trouble staying awake.  
  
**  
  
Sometime later Ryo understood what Cloud was going through. His body felt heavy, and he felt a bit numb too. It seemed impossible to stay awake. "Come on, I'm sure you'll be able to rest soon," Kento coaxed, furrowing his brow.  
  
Both were too weak to respond, and then it happened. Cloud started wheezing, and the heart monitor shot up. Ryo looked over, and mouth 'Cloud' her eyes were wide, and they held fear.  
  
The doctor shot over like a rocket and checked her pulse, then felt her chest, when he went to her throat he looked up in alarm. "She's having an asthma attack," immediately he began yelling orders, and Ryo strained to see what was happening. At Mia's horrified face and eyes that were now leaking tears he strained harder.  
  
"her lungs are collapsing! Get her to the O.R. Stat!" and then Ryo's world suddenly closed in on him. His eyes rolled back in his head as his own heart took a jump, he allowed himself to be enveloped by darkness, anything to get out of this nightmare! The last words he heard were from Mia. "Ryo!"  
  
TBC!!  
  
A.N. sorry this took so long to get out, but I've had a lot of homework and a play to work on! 


	17. The healer and the wounded

A.N. I'm so evil, but I know you love me ^^  
  
Mia was crying into Sage's chest, and he was rubbing her back. "sssh. all three of them are tough, they'll pull through!" Kento punched the wall angrily.  
  
"Damn it! First Ro, then Cloud, and now Ryo too!"  
  
Ryo had gone into a coma and Rowen had already been in his for a day and a half. The bearer of Strata was also hooked up to countless machines, and had been since the surgery for his aneurysm. Now Cloud was hooked up to who knows what now. She hadn't come out of the O.R. and it had been well over an hour. But they guessed things like this took time.  
  
Cye gently grabbed hold of Kento's arm. "Kento, you know as well as I do that the wall didn't do it, and hurting it wont do anything," the warrior of hardrock sighed and lowered his fist.  
  
"Your right." he paused. "I'm going to go see Ro," and he left. Cye was about to call after him, but Sage shook his head.  
  
"No, he needs time to be with Rowen, to think," Cye nodded and sat down, rubbing his temples.  
  
"You know.. we don't even know how to contact her mother,"  
  
"then maybe she doesn't need to know just yet," Sage sat down and blushed when Mia landed on his lap. She took blushed and got up, moving away quickly, and sitting in the chair adjacent to him.  
  
Cye chuckled. 'looks like we have another couple to make' he thought with a silent laugh.  
  
The door opened, and Dr. Kanaido came out, sweat dripped form his brow. "there is nothing more we can do, she's going to have to fight this," their faces fell, and Mia let a chocked sob escape her lips.  
  
Deep fears nestled at the bottom of Sage's belly, rose to his heart and then to his throat were he wallowed it, and took in a deep breath of air. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Hai, same room. Your friend is in there too," he paused, "I'll have the nurses get some cots, pillows, and blankets," he left.  
  
"Thank you," Cye murmured. He got up along with Mia, Sage already staying. But Sage shook his head firmly.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Sage.." Mia started, unsure of what to say and fully knowing what he was going to do.  
  
"I'll be fine,"  
  
Alone the warrior representing Halo and light walked the dark hallways. They smelled of sadness and grief. They felt of pain and turmoil, unknowingness, and confusion.  
  
As he entered the darkened room he surveyed it. Just how they had left in the morning, only on one side many more machines and tubes penetrated their frail comrade.  
  
It wasn't as though this couldn't have happened. Cloud didn't seem all healthy when she first came. Like this was waiting to happen. And as he pushed forward to the far side of the room, thoughts rang through his head.  
  
Should I do this?  
  
Is it worth it?  
  
What happens if it doesn't work?  
  
Doesn't it always work?  
  
Doesn't good always win?  
  
Sage had no answer to these questions, and he was afraid of the uncertainty they brought. Afraid of the directions they could go, and afraid to give a piece of himself away.  
  
None-the-less, without a falter, he reached the bed, the pale light reflecting on an even paler face. The beauty corrupted by the foreign instruments pushing through her skin, and invading her being.  
  
He placed a hand on her arm first, healing it as best he could without wearing himself out.  
  
Next he placed a hand on her chest, sending his healing energies coursing through her, and invading her being like the machines and wires surrounding him.  
  
He couldn't let her die.  
  
No.  
  
He WOULDN'T let her, or anyone else from their team die.  
  
Slowly color began to return, until she looked a bit better, and her breathing was stable. While that took some out of him, he still kept going, kept moving until he reached the other bed were their leader lay.  
  
Sage Date acted upon his own, a hero he was as he healed Ryo's injuries, yet no matter what. it would be up to Ryo to bring himself out of coma.  
  
Sage still had energy, just enough for Rowen. He made sure he had enough for Rowen.  
  
Slower than before he made his way to Rowen's room. Kento was there, just staring. Sage looked closer, and he saw the small trails of tears on the man known for his strength's face. He waited a bit before entering, and Kento starred at him before exciting, knowing he'd want to be alone. He was met by Mia and Cye in the hall.  
  
"Rowen.. Don't worry." Sage said in a quiet voice. He put both hands on either side of his friend's head. A green glow illuminated the room.  
  
Sage poured every ounce of his strength into Rowen to fix him. Yet he too, like Ryo, would have to pull himself from coma.  
  
Sage was about to collapse when a strong set of arms supported him. "Sage."  
  
"Kento."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Your.. welcome.." the warrior of light flashed a small smile before passing out. Cye smiled.  
  
"Lets get him to bed, they should have the beds set up by now,"  
  
"hai, maybe there will be more change in the morning." Mia agreed.  
  
**  
  
Early morning was full of worry, and they visited Rowen first. It was 9:00, and they were just about to go check someone else, when a slight groan caught their attention. At first only one eye opened, and then closed. But slowly both opened and he yawned, a wince here and there. "What time is it?"  
  
"Rowen!!" Mia was immediately hugging the life out of him.  
  
"Can't.*twitch* breath.*twitch twitch*," she let go.  
  
"You scared us."  
  
"yeah, and you scared me, I thought you were gona squeeze me to death!!" Kento chuckled.  
  
"I'd give ya a noogie, but I'm not sure if I'd hurt you,"  
  
"I'd pass anyway," he paused. 'Were is sage?"  
  
"Sleeping, he saved your ass with Halo's power, it took a lot out of him," Cye chuckled.  
  
"Well I'll just take these electrodes out of me and thank hi-"  
  
"no you wont, your going to stay right there," Mia said firmly. Rowen blinked.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stay."  
  
"But!"  
  
"STAY!!"  
  
"shutting up."  
  
"Good ^^," Rowen made a pouty face and stuck out his tongue as she turned her back, but she spun around, her eyes blazing.  
  
"You.will.stay."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"Your so whipped," Cye snickered.  
  
"poor Ro.. let me pretend like I care.... O.k. I'm done!" Kento laughed.  
  
"ha ha, very funny!"  
  
"We know," Something in Rowen's brain clicked.  
  
"Oh my god! How's Cloud? What did sage do? Tha-"  
  
"Calm down. she's.. um. fine. She just needs some rest," Rowen didn't believe them for a minute, but knowing what Mia would do if he didn't behave, he sunk into his bed.  
  
"We'll be back later, get some rest ^^"  
  
"Yeah yeah,"  
  
**  
  
"Mr. Sanada! Get back here!"  
  
"I'm just gona see Rowen!" Ryo continued to walk to Rowen's room, despite the nurse's protests.  
  
He was so busy looking over his shoulder he ran into something big and almost fell over if a pair of arms hadn't grabbed him. "Ryo? What are you doing out of bed??!!"  
  
"kento?"  
  
"What are you doing out of bed??!!" Mia cried.  
  
"Trying to see if Rowen was o.k. and to stretch me legs."  
  
"Back to bed,"  
  
"but-oof!! Kento! Lego!!" The warrior of Wildfire suddenly found himself over a broad shoulder. He glared.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Rowen's fine, but you need rest!" Cye smiled.  
  
"I do not! I'm fine! I'm not even tired!"  
  
"You should still rest, even if you don't need it,"  
  
"Thank you for bringing him back," Ms. Lei smiled with a giggle.  
  
"Guys!" he whined.  
  
"I'm. fine." Kento sat him on his bed with a small grin.  
  
"Be quiet, or you'll wake Sage and Cloud!" Ryo's eyes immediately softened and he stayed quiet.  
  
"He healed us, didn't he?"  
  
"hai, and he wore himself out doing it,"  
  
"I did not," a quiet voice complained. Sage was up on his cot, and a small smirk worked its way onto his lips.  
  
"So.. When can I go home?" they sweat dropped.  
  
"Ryo."  
  
TBC  
  
You know you love me so. review~!! 


	18. Wake up!

A.N.. review. please? Thank you Demoness Of Punishment! You're the only one who is actually keeping this story going.. I wonder if anyone really likes it.. *sniff*  
  
She looked out on the vas landscape surrounding her. There was a distant murmur, like a whirlwind, and a bird chirped as a deer trotted frighteningly into the clearing. She opened her mouth, and there was no sound, she tried to walk, and there was no movement. A tear gem worked it's way down her face.  
  
As soon as it hit ground, the place was lit aflame and the animals screamed. Before her the doe was burned alive, and she tried to scream herself. There was still no sound.  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
  
Thump  
  
Her body shook as a dark figure began to clank it's way towards her. Her mouth opened in horror as it finally make her appearance. It was her, yet it wasn't.  
  
The figure was clad in dark armor, and her eyes were cold and ruthless. She scowled at Cloud. "Get up."  
  
"I-I-I c-c-c-can't," she whimpered. The armor-clad figure was exactly like cloud, yet colder and more evil.  
  
"You pitiful weakling, your mind soars yet your body fails," she kicked Cloud into a tree. Cloud whimpered.  
  
"stop.."  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you?' the armored one sneered.  
  
"S-Stop it!"  
  
"Kiss my claws and say pretty please!" she raised her arm to give a deathblow, but a golden light wrapped around it. "what?!" a clinging sound made both wince, but the armored one suddenly screamed in pain as a man, glowing with gold light, stepped easily between them. His hat shielded his eyes.  
  
The light suddenly intensified and Cloud had to shield her eyes. When she opened them again the armor lay in a smoking pile, and the man was facing her. She raised her arms, covering her face.  
  
"Do not be afraid little one," she let her arms down a bit. "I am the Ancient," he paused. "I need you to wake up now, you have a long road ahead of you."  
  
"but,"  
  
"Do it," the clanging returned.  
  
  
  
Beep..  
  
Beep..  
  
Beep..  
  
Beep.  
  
That constant sound was accompanied by other machines with their own sounds. But it all seemed quiet as the form lay there, still but breathing. She heard voices.  
  
"There's something your not telling us,"  
  
"Gomen nasi Mr. Sanada,"  
  
"well??!!"  
  
"I. well that is to say," Ms. Lei began.  
  
"Her spinal cord received significant damage," Dr. Kanaido cut off.  
  
"What. what are you saying?" the voice seemed afraid of the answer.  
  
"The programs she's been doing should still be used but. there is little chance she will ever walk again, no matter what we do," there was a pause.  
  
"What's this?!"  
  
"It's a card for IFGRWC, or Institution For Graphic Rehabilitation With Computers. There is a chance they might be able to help, but it costs a lot,"  
  
"I see.,"  
  
"Mr. Sanada, let me say this. Your friend will never walk again, that is what is most likely."  
  
The world seemed to came crashing down on her at that moment as she opened her eyes. She was met by the white ceiling as the heart monitor's pace picked up. The door seemed to come open in a whirlwind and she found herself staring into what she considered the best thing in the world, a pair of tiger blue eyes. "Cloud!"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but the tube got in the way. Her eyes went wide in a panic. "Calm down Ms. Krishian," she looked the purple haired man that had spoken and was checking the machines. "I'm just going to check your vital signs and if all goes well we might be able to take that out." Cloud looked at Ryo, her eyes begging him to take the tube out.  
  
"I can't, not yet," he hugged her tightly. "You scared me," more than anything she wanted to hug him back, tell him she was sorry and that this was all her fault. She also wanted answers.  
  
Why was she kidnapped?  
  
Why did he do that to her?  
  
Was the guy even. even human?  
  
The stupid fool of a doctor seemed to take forever to get done and he smiled patting her head. "it may hurt a bit," Ryo helped her sit up, he had refused to leave despite Dr. Kanaido's request. It made Cloud feel a bit better to have him there.  
  
There was a tug and Cloud felt her stomach lurch as tears filled her eyes, but she held them back as Dr. Kaniado gave another tug.  
  
The tube seemed never-ending, but it finally came out and Cloud gasped for air, it hurt her throat and she swore it felt like needles.  
  
Ryo then held a drink to her lips and she gulped and gasped for a while like a fish out of water. Once she was sure she wouldn't hurl she tried propping herself up as best as she could. "T-thank you.." she croaked. "I sound like a frog," Ryo laughed in relief.  
  
"It's only temporarily," Dr. K smiled, shutting off the last of the machines as Cloud reached up her shirt and took off the stupid little stickers, and winced brushing up against her side. She still needed Ryo for support and he was more than willing.  
  
Then she looked at the doctor, her eyes showing sadness. "I heard you.. in the hall," Ryo's face fell and he brought her into a warm hug.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help as much as we can," she continued.  
  
"I always figured I'd never walk ride a horse, and now. now I know for sure," a tear fell out of her left eye, it was one of the regular ones thank goodness.  
  
"Don't get your spirits down," she put on a weak smile.  
  
"When can I go home? I'm so hungry." she trailed off as the doctor smiled.  
  
"I'll go sign your release forms while you get dressed.." He trailed off again noticing her arm was miraculously moving. "Oh lord.." He took in a breath, "you'll need another X-ray before you leave," he tried to keep the edge out of his voice.  
  
It's impossible! He screamed. No one could heal THAT fast. no one! It was inhuman.. It was cleanly snapped. He thought reverently as he left the room.  
  
"Want me to get your clothes?"  
  
"Please?" Ryo smiled and got her clothes, finally, now they could all get on with their lives!  
  
*  
  
They couldn't help but smile as Ryo wheeled Cloud out of the X-ray room at last. "Hey," she smiled; she looked bad, but not as bad as before.  
  
"Hey yourself," Kento grinned, playfully slugging her arm.  
  
"Is Rowen up and about too?"  
  
"Yeah, finally we wont have to see this place ever again!" Mia laughed, relief in her voice. The hospital was now the last place on earth they wanted to be.  
  
"No smart ass comments today?" Rowen chuckled, coming out of his room being pushed in a wheelchair by Sage, much to his dismay. His head was wrapped up and he had a package of painkiller under one arm like Cloud.  
  
"Stick boy!" Cloud smiled. "I bet I could beat ya all the way to the car and-"  
  
"No way." Mia and Cye crossed their arms. "You heard exactly what the doctor said. Rest and relaxation, nothing to strenuous," Cloud and Rowen crossed their arms, Cloud with a pout.  
  
"Oh come on, how about down the hall and ba-"  
  
"no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine. Spoil all my fun," She looked up at Ryo and he shook his head with a small smile gracing his features. She sighed.  
  
"I give up. All I seem to do is sit anymore!"  
  
"Poor baby, here let me work up a tear," Kento faked a sniffle with a grin.  
  
"Remember, this is in your best interest," Cye pointed out as Sage and Ryo began wheeling both teens out to the car.  
  
"yeah yeah.." both muttered.  
  
**  
  
"Rowen.. pass me the pain killer," Cloud groaned.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
'I don't know." Ryo chuckled and got up, handing both teens some Tylenol and water.  
  
"Poor babies, hungry?"  
  
"Don't talk about food, I think I'm gona be sick," Cloud moaned. Her eyes had dark circles under them. It was day one and already they felt as though they were gona die.  
  
With Rowen's horrid headaches and Cloud's constant pains it was enough, but they were so disorientated when they got up (sitting in Cloud's case) that they fell right over with a small oof or thump.  
  
Finally the rest of them had set up a piggy back routine for them. Ryo was Cloud's carrier and Kento or Sage took care of Rowen.  
  
Luckily they could at least get into the bathroom to do their thing and THEN fall over.  
  
It was kinda fun to take care of the two teens, they were so much easier to handle, yet it made them feel bad because of the pain they experienced.  
  
Cye was one of the experts with the pain though. He often made soothing teas and remedies that made them sleep it off, or it would numb it.  
  
Kento was VERY good at cheering them up to an extent. He made funny jokes or he and Ryo would try their best at imitations.  
  
It had been so far a long to days, and they knew Cloud and Rowen wouldn't last long without an argument or a competition.  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
"Rowen if you don't stop knocking my book with your stupid slipper I'm going to throw it across the room!"  
  
"Fine," he grinned and tapped her book again. She seized his foot and tore off the slipper, throwing it across the room, which in turn threw them off balance and they fell to the floor with a thud and a few ows.  
  
When Ryo and Kento entered to see what the matter was, they found both teens tangled in a mess of arms and legs and obviously in pain.  
  
"Serves you right," Kento snorted while Ryo immediately went to help.  
  
"That is why you shouldn't do that!" he scolded, gently moving Cloud back onto the couch and giving her some painkiller while Kento did the same with Rowen.  
  
"gomen." Ryo chuckled as she gave him a puppy dog look.  
  
"your not in trouble, just don't do it again,"  
  
"that was so sweet."  
  
"A Kodak moment," Rowen agreed. Cloud and Ryo glared. "Even cuter!"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"Like you could!"  
  
"Wana bet?!"  
  
"Settle down," laughed Kento. Ryo sighed. This was going to be a LONG recovery.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. Read and Review!! 


	19. Confessions followed by a scream! The Ul...

A.N. You're so lucky I'm still doing this story..  
  
  
  
That night Cloud lay awake, turned on her side. Tears were dripping out of her eyes, half regular and have gems. She couldn't believe it. She would never walk again.  
  
Never run?  
  
Never ride another horse?  
  
Never be able to go back to the farm?  
  
Her thoughts were jumped and fragmented. Her body ached as much as her heart. The only part of her that seemed not to hurt was her legs, they were number than usual.  
  
Her heart cried out to the animals around her. She could feel them, like she had bonds with each one.  
  
But that was probably in her imagination.  
  
'Keep your head out of the clouds' her mother would've said. Cloud sighed, dispersing her thoughts to the wind.  
  
It was so much fun to imagine though. But. that dream. that vision. It kept replaying in her mind. She shrugged it off. It was just a dream, and nothing more.  
  
**  
  
The Ancient's staff clanked angrily. "That was NOT a dream! You ARE the bringer of silence," his voice boomed like thunder as Cloud looked on at the burning ground.  
  
"have I done all this?' she whispered.  
  
"You can change this.. You can. just remember who you are."  
  
"Who.. I am?"  
  
"You have forgotten. haven't you? Say who you are," he commanded.  
  
"Cloud Krishian, I used to live on a farm. I am paralyzed-"  
  
"No. You are something more Cloud Krishian. You know it. You feel it. You are the bringer of the silence." He got on a knee in front of her. "You CAN do things, you just have to believe. You are one of Wild Magic, and the one to bring the Silence, and stop it forever.."  
  
"What do you mean??!!" he was fading away.  
  
"Remember."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Remember."  
  
"TELL ME!!!!"  
  
**  
  
Cloud woke up to White Blaze starring at her. It was just like most mornings on the farm. "Why?" he gave her a knowing look. "Why? Why do you always come to me?" she asked softer.  
  
Sometimes she would wake up with the dogs in her bed, or maybe she would be in the stable. It was all so strange, and now that she was giving it thought, it all seemed so familiar, yet not. She sighed and reached for her painkiller.  
  
White Blaze just nudged her hand out of the way. "come on, its too early for this!" the tiger just smiled and licked her hand. "Go bother Ryo!" he stared at her with a superior look. "What? What did I do?"  
  
He just kept starring, it seemed as though he was mocking her. She sighed. "fine," she slowly eased herself into a sitting position and waited for the nausea to clear. White Blaze kicked her chair over teasingly and watched her slowly get in.  
  
His eyes seemed to say. 'Its about time you tried to push yourself around again,' and Cloud reached over for the pain killer again. The white tiger growled in disapproval and took her hand gently in his mouth, and put it around one of the milder ones. "Fine!" she took that one instead and soon the pain became a dull buzz.  
  
"Alright, there is obviously something you want to show me, so lead on," she tried to push herself, but found that her right arm gave out. It was still sore, and she remembered the break. "How did it heal?" she asked herself. The tiger growled impatiently and tugged her onto his back receiving a small oof. "hey!" The tiger just snorted, rolling his eyes before he began a leisurely walk down the hall.  
  
Ryo was on the couch and he gave a soft roar , signaling he wanted to be known.  
  
The youth looked up and gapped as the large tiger deposited his charge onto Ryo's lap, then curled up by the fireplace to take a nap. "What the..? White Blaze?" the tiger looked at them, snorted, and turned his head back towards the warmth.  
  
Cloud pulled herself off his lap with a slight blush. "Gomen ne." she sent a look at the tiger, who didn't seem to care. She sighed and looked out the window. "the first day of spring." she murmured.  
  
The tiger gave Ryo a look that said 'hello? Think genius!' Ryo racked his brain, but it came up blank. He'd have to ask Mia what the first day of spring meant.  
  
A soft sigh came form his right, Cloud had her eyes closed, and a smile was on her face. The sun shown brightly illuminating her face, she looked peaceful, and so adorable.  
  
He blushed softly, just like her as they locked gazes. "Ryo." he cupped her cheek, and smiled, something in his brain clicked.  
  
"happy birthday," he said softly as their faces got closer, then finally closed the gap.  
  
The tiger watched on, shook his head and seemed to say 'about time!' he looked at the door and snorted, 'looks like the kits have an audience' he thought with a mental grin.  
  
The flash and catcalls made Ryo and Cloud break apart and turn. They had an audience, and their faces reddened. "About time you figured that it was her birthday!" Mia exclaimed, winking.  
  
"Yeah, and about time you two got together," Kento grinned, dumping Rowen on the second couch. The latter grinned.  
  
"So Cloud. are you still a virgin?" Cloud began to choke and cough as her eyes got wide and both her and Ryo's faces reddened.  
  
"I think that was a yes," Mia gasped between her fits of laughter. Cloud eyes became slits as she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a plastic cup, already emptied of it's continents, and hurled it at his head. It bounced off and she smiled, regaining control of her breathing.  
  
"Justice has been served," she sighed and raised a hand to her cheeks, they were hot.  
  
"That was so rewarding," Rowen grinned, rubbing his head where the cup hit him.  
  
"try it again and I'll hit you with more than a cup." She threatened, balling her fist.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday.." Mia asked.  
  
"Because, it's not important."  
  
"Is so,"  
  
"Is not,"  
  
"So,"  
  
"not,"  
  
"So,"  
  
'No-"  
  
"Children!" they stared at Sage for a minute.  
  
"I think we should all go out to dinner,"  
  
"It's fine, we don't need to do anything!" Cloud exclaimed. "We could just forget today was my birthday and continue on."  
  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Cye smiled.  
  
"But Rowen and I can't even walk.. well I will never walk.." there was pain in her voice, "but Rowen and I can't sit up for long either!"  
  
"Your trying to weasel your way out of this." Sage commented. Cloud just ignored him.  
  
"Besides, I would hold you back," she gave a halfhearted smile. "besides. I want to ask you some questions." she looked directly at Sage. "I know what you did." the warrior of light gulped a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you guys. you.. You had some sort of armor on when you rescued me.." Ryo unconsciously put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You don't want to-"  
  
"Yes. I do." She looked at them all. "Sage. you can heal." She stated. "I want to know why you have those armors. and before you say anything, I shall give you my secret." she took a breath and reached into her pocket were she had been keeping her tear gems in a small leather pouch.  
  
"I know what you're going to say."she commented sadly, opening her hand to reveal to them her secret. "A freak. A misfit. Someone not to be kept with regular people." tears filled her eyes and you push them back.  
  
"just because you collect stones?" asked Mia. Cloud couldn't take it anymore, the tears were welling up uncontrollably.  
  
"it's not that.. look" she tilted her face up, just as a blood red tear rolled down her face and crystallized, finally falling into her lap.  
  
"My God.." something clicked in Ryo's brain and he shakily took her tear gems form her.  
  
"Ryo..?" Slowly, he cupped them in his hand, willing the heat to come forth and melt them together. When he uncapped his hand, there was a small ball of mainly black and red crystal, with two Kanji marks. They were the signs of Death and Silence.  
  
His eyes went wide. "Ancient.." The orb began to glow.  
  
"w-what's happening?' Cloud asked, barely over a whisper.  
  
"it wants you." Ryo said, looking at her.  
  
At that moment, a scream filled the house. making everyone's blood run cold. and Ryo's eyes grow even wider.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! 


	20. The Silence Appears!

A.N. I'm back ^^  
  
The orb was levitating out of Ryo's hand when it shot out at Cloud.  
  
The impact sent her flying, and her bones creaked in protest as the orb tried to literally embed itself into her. "Cloud!" that call of alarm was the last thing she heard before a black mist enveloped her.  
  
"Cloud!" they got up.  
  
"get in your armor!" Sage yelled.  
  
A bad presence was in the room, and it scared him. They surprisingly did as told, even Rowen who could barely support his weight.  
  
The bad presence was rapidly disappearing, as well as the black mist.  
  
What they saw horrified them. Cloud was on the ground, her eyes glowing red, and her face twisted in a pained snarl. Her hands supported her as black armor slowly crept up her arms.  
  
Her screams turned into animalistic like snarls and pants as right before them her canines became sharp and grew longer into fangs.  
  
A blue mark appeared on her right cheek. Two triangles. The kanji symbols of death and silence on her forehead, and a black dragon was visible under the rapidly spreading armor.  
  
The male warriors were frozen in horror as a pair of bat like/ dragon wings erupted form her back in a splash of black light, crackling with dark navy blue energy, causing her to scream.  
  
With what was the last of her humanity to screamed one last word. "RYO!" the black light enclosed overhead as the transformation completed.  
  
The light reflected on the backs of their eyelids as they closed them on reflex. But when they reopened them, a horrid sight lay before them.  
  
"Bloody hell." Cye whispered. Cloud was no longer cloud. She was standing up, and her armor fitted her form perfectly.  
  
In a way it was like their sub armor, only it was adjusted for her wings and had her kanji orbed embedded in her breast.  
  
She was pulsating raw power and her muscles budged. Blue streaks ran through her now wiry hair, and her eyes still glowed red, her face twisted into a snarl.  
  
The armor reflected sheer evil and darkness, along with sheer unaltered power. It had small heals, done in a fashion like Ryo's, meant to reduce pressure. It looked lightweight, and hard.  
  
No. hard was an understatement. It looked impenetrable. With it's shoulders done like Ryo's, only black and no design, with traditional Japanese studded leather on the sides, front, and back, she looked no more like the calm girl they had met.  
  
She looked like a monster.. A monster from your worst nightmares. A being so wicked, it had to be form hell.  
  
The energy didn't die down, and she raised a finger calmly, grinning in cruel fascination. Ryo saw what she was going to do and opened his mouth to say 'NO!' but it was too late. The words didn't have time to come out of his mouth as a ball of energy shot at Cye. It pierced him all the way through, and he fell with a clanking of armor.  
  
His armor left him and the blood spilled on the floor. Kento's eyes became wide as he knelt down and cradled his friend. "Cye!" Cye! Don't die! Don't do this on me buddy!"  
  
"Ken..to." the corner of the young Englishman's face twisted up into a weak smile. "I'm so..rry.." the teens eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Kento's face twisted up into a snarl as tears rolled down his face. "You.. You monster!' the demon in Cloud's place could only grin in cruel satisfaction. She chuckled deeply, cruelly.  
  
Kento's hands clenched and unclenched as he laid his friend's body down. "Don't worry.. I'll finish this!" he sounded a war cry and charged.  
  
"Kento no!"  
  
"Take this hell scum! IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Cloud raised a hand and easily knocked his attack away.  
  
"Is that all hardrock?' the voice was deep, dripping with sarcasm and evil. Sage shivered. "poor Halo. You can't take it can you?" she threw back her head and laugh. As she walked the floor began to age and die. She looked right at Mia, and laughed. "Run little girl!"  
  
"No you don't!" Rowen put a bubble around Mia, and teleported her away. Cloud laughed as he fell to the floor, weakened.  
  
"Poor Strata! What a weak and noble attempt!"  
  
"Shut up."Rowen's armor changed into his sub armor, he could no longer bare it.  
  
Cloud looked at Ryo, and a flicker of what was once the girl they knew shinned out for a second. "Wildfire.." she snarled.  
  
"Cloud. please.. stop! It's us!"  
  
"She's too far gone Ryo!" sage warned.  
  
"Traitor!" Kento screamed, agony in his voice at the loss of his best friend.  
  
"Poor little HardRcok, are you angry?" she laughed cruelly and raised a hand, sending a wave of wind that sent him through the wall. She floated in mid air laughing. 'I HAVE THE POWER! THE WORLD IS IN MY FINGER TIPS!!" she let out another laugh, slamming Ryo and Sage into the ground with a gush of wind.  
  
Kento pulled himself up outside, but blood squirted form his mouth, and he fell down again. "Damn.." he choked on another handful of blood, and then his eyes closed letting the darkness take him.  
  
"Fool.." Cloud muttered darkly. She watched Ryo shakily prop himself up. "haven't had enough WildFire?" she laughed. She began to walk towards him. She sent the house aflame with a snap of her fingers as she picked him up by his neck. "How doe sit feel wildfire? To watch everything you live for die?" Ryo let out a chocking sound, blood trailing form his mouth.  
  
Cloud grinned demonically and sent Sage farther into the ground with a bone- crushing amount of wind. It made him cry out, and Ryo's eyes filled much to his dismay.  
  
She threw him to the ground with a disgusted expression. "I thought you were stronger than that Wildfire.." she turned up her nose, "Pitiful. I should just kill you now."  
  
~Wildfire!~  
  
~Ancient!~  
  
~Call upon the armor of purification..~  
  
~The what?!~  
  
~look inside yourself.~  
  
Ryo looked up just as Cloud began gathering energy. He felt something surge within him, and he felt his fear go away.  
  
"Powerful armor of divine healing.."  
  
"What are you muttering wildfire?" she spat. In truth he didn't know. He just was.  
  
"I call upon your power." his armor began to shimmer in holographic form. Cloud's eyes became slits.  
  
"Is this your last effort to kill me? The one you love?! Feh!" she laughed cruelly, but Ryo didn't falter.  
  
"I plea to you oh lord, who's very essence fills us all."  
  
"prepare yourself!"  
  
"RELEASE!" Ryo's armor flashed a brilliant gold, Cloud went flying and slammed into the wall.  
  
When she looked again, Sage, Kento, and Rowen were all waking up.  
  
But no Cye.  
  
Ryo's armor was golden in color, and he looked pure of all evil. He came forth, his heavy boots making thumping noises.  
  
He raised his hand, and Cloud got up, smiling as she gathered for an attack to. "I love you.." Ryo whispered.  
  
Both shot their blasts, but it was no contest.  
  
The blast hit Cloud dead on, and she screamed in pain. Everyone shielded their eyes as the flash lit the room.  
  
TBC!!  
  
A.N. MWAHAHAHA!! I love Cliffhangers ^^ 


	21. Sorries of Forgotten Words

A.N. Once again. I don't own it!  
  
Notes: YAY! *dances around* I've got my own personal editor! Clap peoples!!  
  
Peoples :~cricket chirp silence~  
  
OH COME ON! She's really nice and now I wont have mistakes!  
  
Peoples:...  
  
Um.. did I mention her name is Narijima?  
  
Peoples: *claps wildly*  
  
That's better!!  
  
Once the light cleared, they looked.  
  
Cloud's fangs had shrunk, and her eyes stopped glowing. The armor was gone, and the armor orb hung around her neck, now firmly held in a silver dragon pendent. Her hair was back to normal, and so was her face.  
  
But, she was floating, dressed in pixy like clothing, and she had butterfly wings instead of dragon ones. Her hair billowed about her.  
  
Ryo smiled, before groaning and falling over.  
  
Kento lurched to his feet as she tried getting to him. "stay away form him!" she looked hurt, and her bare feet touched the ground. Flowers and lush green grass immediately bloomed under them. Kento hurled his fist at her, and knocked her off her feet. She fell with a thud, holding her face. "I HATE YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
"kento I-"  
  
"No! don't!"  
  
"Kento! Calm down!" Kento kicked Cloud in the stomach. She whimpered, and grabbed her side.  
  
"You can't even clutch the right part!" Kento yelled, face angry. But he was surprised to see blood spurt form there. She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"From hell.." she whispered.  
  
"You killed Cye!" Rowen and Sage restrained him. "Traitor! Traitor, traitor, traitor! She's a traitor and must be dealt with as so!" never before had they seen Kento so angry.  
  
"calm down! You're hurting me!" Rowen yelled. Kento stopped. It was evident Rowen's head was killing him.  
  
"Ro.. I,"  
  
"I can help him," heads swiveled to her. She looked at the remains of the house and woods. She raised a hand, and silver light seeped out of her fingertips, settling like a nicely woven blanket.  
  
At first, it only grew a little, but then it went faster. In 5 minutes the house looked good as new.  
  
Kento growled at her. "Murderer." tears filled her eyes as she walked towards Cye's body were it lay on the charred ground.  
  
Wherever she walked, green began to spread, and soon tall grasses covered most of the yard. White Blaze's roar filled the wood. Good thing he had been out hunting.  
  
Cloud knelt in front of Cye's prone form. Her body radiated a shimmery bronze haze, flicks of gold here and there.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
"I give you my gift.." she said quietly, her eyes full of sadness. "I always knew it would be.. forever." a tear fell into her hand, and crystallized into a clear crystal. It was pure of evilness and hatred. She cupped it in her hand, and gave a look back.  
  
Ryo was just starting to waken, and the other two were just staring.  
  
She sighed, and held it close. Regular tears fell form her eyes as she set it over the young warriors heart. His chest seemed to become water, and rippled as she pushed it in.  
  
Then, there was life.  
  
Cye's eyes opened, and Kento ran to him, bringing him into a hug.  
  
Cloud was forgotten by them as they cuddled and fought over Cye who laughed, and tried to push away. Her appearance shimmered a moment, before reverting back to a complete normal.  
  
Cloud was supporting herself with her arms, staring at the ground when she was wrapped in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry.." she let the sobs overtake her. "I'm sorry.."  
  
"sssh. it's alright. I'm here now. Sssssh.." Ryo turned angry eyes on Kento. "You should be ashamed,"  
  
"wha-"  
  
"Silence!" they knew better than to mess with their leader's temper. "She gave the most important thing to her for Cye, and after all that you did!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I said quiet!' his voice was like thunder as he stood them both up. "she gave up the only thing she ever wanted, and you want to say 'I'm sorry'?" Ryo shook with anger. "You coward! You should be ashamed!"  
  
"Ryo." his voice cut short. "I gave my legs.. for a life means so much more than a dream.. So much more,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kento asked dumbly. Cloud smiled sadly.  
  
"I lost my ability to walk.. again.." Kento's knees crumpled. "Please. Do not be.. sad.." Ryo noticed the bleeding.  
  
"Your hurt!"  
  
"don't worry. it doesn't hurt.. any more." she passed out.  
  
"CLOUD!" Ryo cradled her still form. It made no sound, and showed no movement except for her steady breathing.  
  
"Ro, were did you transport Mia?" Sage questioned. "Can you transport her back?"  
  
"I can try.."  
  
"Good," the young man of Strata sat down in cross-legged position and began to concentrate on Mia's energy.  
  
It took a few minutes, but a light blue luminescent bubble began to form, someone was inside.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash, and they shielded their eyes. When they looked again Mia was standing there, the breeze playing with her hair. "Sage." she calmly walked over to them. She gave Rowen a look of gratitude.  
  
She caught site of Cloud and Ryo and her face immediately hardened. "Lets get inside." She ordered. Ryo gently lifted Cloud's body into his arms and followed them. The blood dripped onto the plants, staining them a cruel crimson color.  
  
As he set her on the couch like instructed, and pang went through his heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he changed back to normal, the burden to great. He clasped her hand in his and buried his face in it. "cloud.. don't die ! Just don't die!" a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at Kento.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"it's. o.k. you really care for Cye. We all do."  
  
"Out of my way!" Mia pushed Kento aside and Cye set a bowl of warm water down beside her. Mia could be very bossy when need be. "Kento, don't just stand there! Do get some blankets, Cye would you please go get me some bandages,"  
  
"Sure," both trotted off to do what need be, while Sage was trying to comfort Rowen.  
  
"Come on,. I know it hurts. Just hold on let the medication work.."  
  
Rowen had never felt such pain, and such helplessness in his life. The pain he was experiencing was too great and his body shook with sobs. Sage wouldn't allow him to curl into a ball, he might hurt himself.  
  
But to Rowen, dieing would be much better than the sheer agony he was going through now. Even cutting off a limp without pain reliever seemed like a walk in the park!  
  
Sage thought quickly back to a conversation the doctor had had with him.  
  
~~  
  
"Take this," Dr. Kanaido handed Sage a small box. "Inside is a highly developed pain reliever. It's in injection form, use it only in great time of need."  
  
~~  
  
Sage jumped up, startling Rowen momentarily as he dashed up the stairs, almost tripping Cye and Kento in his mad dash to his room.  
  
He knelt and reached under his bed, pulling out the box and raced back downstairs. He knelt in front of Rowen. "I have some pain reliever, just hold on, k?"  
  
"K.." Rowen rasped out.  
  
Sage literally tore at the box to get it open. When he did, he took out the first of the four inside and readied it. "Just hold still," Sage grasped Rowen's arm gently as he lid in the needle and pushed in the correct amount, then took it out.  
  
Rowen's face became relaxed and his eyes slid closed, and the sobbing stopped. It was replaced by heavy breathing, signaling that he was asleep. Sage sighed in relief.  
  
Mia gently tore open the fabric around Cloud's bleeding side. It was oozing out green, and it reminded Ryo of the green glow at the hospital. New tears filled his eyes as he watched Mia work, cleaning it out gently as not to hurt her more than necessary.  
  
He had her hand in a death lock, but he lifted her up for Mia to wrap the bandages around her middle. A bit of blood showed through, but it didn't get too far.  
  
"Ryo.."  
  
"Will she be o.k.?"  
  
"I hope so.. I really hope so."  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. don't worry.. it should get better ^^ 


	22. When will the turns end?

A.N. Yeppers! Another chapter! You didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?  
  
Notes: Well. this story is finally coming to an end. I shall properly thank those who reviewed later, but for now I want to ask. Sequel, or no? You can e-mail me at Riverunico@aol.com for any suggestions or comments! Arigatou!  
  
The dark form stood in fornt of her, smiling sinisterly. "You haven't one you despicable creature!"  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Cloud coward in a corner shaking uncontrollably. The air around her was damp, and something moved. Probably a rat.. or a snake.  
  
The figure laughed, it's masculine voice echoing in the void.  
  
"Come now, you must remember!"  
  
"N-No." the figure stepped forth and slapped her hard. Cloud's breath caught in her throat as she beheld the man.  
  
He had a shaggy beard and mustache, the color of dark sand, and his hair was a greasy mess. He smiled, displaying his yellow crooked teeth, his eyes blazing. He looked like he went through hell and back.  
  
"Hello. rat." Cloud screamed as the man rushed forth and pinned her to a wall, drawing her up and chocking her. She screamed as loud as she could, her voice echoing as a trial of blood worked it's way out of her mouth. "You weakling! You worthless piece of shit! Why do I even bother with you!?" he threw her to the ground where she lay still, crying. Her legs sat motionless and she couldn't move even if she wanted.  
  
"Your so worthless!! You paralyzed freak!" he grinned wickedly as green fire came into his hands. Inside was a picture, no a scene of what was happening.  
  
It was the guys, and they were screaming.  
  
"this'll happen, and it'll be all your fault,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes," the scene closed up on Ryo. His arm was being wrenched form his socket. Finally, the thing doing it to him stopped. But that wasn't all.  
  
Cloud gapped in horror as it took Ryo's arm completely off, and blood squirted everywhere. Cloud opened her mouth to scream, but a gun barrel was in it.  
  
"D-daddy! P-Please! S-stop!" he chuckled cruelly.  
  
"Remember," he whispered, getting close to her ear. She shook uncontrollably. "Here.. no one can here you scream.."  
BANG  
A scream echoed in the mansion and in a second everyone was upstairs in Cloud's room. Rowen was still sleeping, the sedative Sage had given him knocking him out  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was screaming no over and over again. Her sheets, clothes, and blankets were all saturated in sweat, and she thrashed violently.  
  
Ryo was trying to clam her down, while at the same time pinning her down. "Cloud! Wake up!" blood squirted from her wound and she screamed louder. She threw Ryo off, and Kento dive don, neatly pinning the struggling girl's arms at her sides.  
  
"Cloud it's us! Wake up!" He shook her, but not to violently. She continued to scream as Ryo knelt to her ear, smoothing her hair as best he could.  
  
"Cloud. Cloud its me!" tears filled his tiger blue eyes and Mia finally came through with an injection.  
  
"Hold her arm still!!" Sage helped Kento hold Cloud's right arm still as Mia stuck in the needle, making the hysterical girl scream all much louder.  
  
Her body shook and the tears poured out of her eyes like steady rivers, but soon she quieted, her breathing harsh.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
"What the freak was that?!" Kento demanded, his eyes wide.  
  
"A nightmare?" suggested Mia, wiping the perspiration off her brow.  
  
"No Nightmare could have caused THAT," Sage said, looking at the now fitfully sleeping girl in a sense of horror.  
  
Ryo gently stroked her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"She Really needs a bath," Mia noted suddenly, noting four very flushed faces. Mia's eye twitched.  
  
"look! I can't do it alone! One of you HAS to help me damn it!" they stared at her.  
  
"I nominate Ryo,"  
  
"Ditto,"  
  
"Same here," Ryo glared at them.  
  
"It's not like you wouldn't want to," Kento grinned, noting how badly his friend's face flushed.  
  
"I'll get my revenge,"  
  
"Whatever, can we get some sleep?"  
  
"I agree, Ryo and myself shall give her a bath in the morning.. while YOU two," she pointed at Kento and Cye, "Clean house!"  
  
"But-" she gave Kento a warning glance and he shut up with only a mutter of, "What about Sage?"  
  
"HE is going to be Rowen's obedient slave," Mia smirked proudly at Sage who looked as though he wanted to cry.  
  
"Looks like your going to have your hands full my friend," Cye chuckled, perfectly fine with cleaning house. Sage shot him a nasty glare as he returned to his room, but in truth, he guessed he wouldn't mind helping Rowen out. maybe..  
  
**  
  
The sun had just rose and it's glorious light had settled like a blanket over the woods and Koji mansion.  
  
Ryo gently eased Cloud under the spray of the shower. He was obviously embarrassed, and his face showed it.  
  
He was dressed in only his swim trunks while Cloud was in one of Mia's swimsuit tops and a pair of extra swim trunks much to his relief.  
  
She was obvious to what was happening.  
  
Mia had insisted that the bandages on. The ones form the fight and the ones form the hospitable.  
  
They had also left the ones on her legs there. They had only seen Cloud take them off during exercise, and they had wanted to be careful.  
  
The only thing they couldn't get off was her armor orb, so it lay cruelly on her chest, the dragon's ruby red eyes shinning out at them. It seemed to grin, and say 'remember.. remember me always' but they shrugged it off.  
  
He glared at Mia who splashed him with the water on purpose. She giggled. "Just relax! We aren't hurting her,"  
  
"It's not that." He muttered.  
  
"Oh grow up," she laughed a bit at his mortified expression. "Besides it would have happened sooner or later.."  
  
"Your just as bad as Kento!" he whined. Mia just smiled and began to work Cloud's hair in a fine lather. Ryo grinned thinking of the perfect revenge, "You like Sage.." he taunted. Mia coughed and a blush lit her features.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she immediately glared at him. "That was on purpose!"  
  
"Hey, you did it to me, I just wanted revenge!" Both were quiet for a moment as Mia rinsed out Cloud's golden locks. "She scared.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's scared that we'll shun her,"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I just do. it was in her eyes when I held her before she passed out,"  
  
"Oh.." Mia made quick work of the washing, and set out on some towels.  
  
Mia dried her off quickly while Ryo dried himself off as well. A blush still lit his face, and a smile tugged at the corners of Mia's lips as she changed the bandages.  
  
She was about to turn around and ask him to leave for a minute, but the door clicked shut, meaning he already had. Mia giggled. "You are a man of courtesy,"  
  
**  
  
Cye and Kento quickly changed the sheets, and the later put them in the hamper while the first took out a new set and easily put them on.  
  
Then the pillows came off and were changed, and fluffed.  
  
Finally the blanket was put back on and the bed was finished. "Well that was quick," Cye commented. But it was probably because this time he had a helper. He chuckled to himself, thinking about how Mia had gotten them to do this.  
  
Kento sighed. "What next?"  
  
"How about we try and make it seem more cheerful in here?"  
  
"Why not? Lets do it!"  
In truth, an enormous amount of guilt had settled upon Kento's shoulders, and he tried to push it away.  
  
The first few attempts were unsuccessful, but the third was successful, and Kento soon forgot about his worries for the time being as he spruced it up.  
  
So far they had put up some things they had found, like one of Cloud's posters, a picture of a black horse, that to Kento looked like the one in Cloud's painting in Art class, and a picture of two girls and their horses.  
  
One was definitely Cloud and the horse behind her must have been Thunder, and the other girl must have been Katie and her horse..  
  
They took extra care with that picture.  
  
Kento stood back with Cye to admire their work. "Lets hit Ro's room, I think I have some luminescent stars we can stick on his ceiling!"  
  
"Luma what?"  
  
"Glow in the dark Kento,"  
  
"Oh.. I knew that!" Cye sighed.  
  
"Sure Kento.."  
  
So Kento went down the hall to Rowen's room, while Cye went to his room and got the glow in the dark stars. Then he thought twice and sure enough! He also found glow in the dark planets too.  
  
When the young Englishman arrived, he saw an amusing site. Kento was perched on a stool, and Sage was sleeping in a chair, his arms folded, next to Rowen.  
  
"Well. I guess it can be a surprise now," Cye smiled, handing Kento the stars while he took the planets for himself.  
  
Cye had originally wanted to recreate the solar system, but Kento kept messing up.  
  
So it ended with Cye getting a few stars to make the big dipper above Rowen's bed while Kento did little smiley faces and comical designs around the room.  
  
Somehow Cye managed to at least get the planet in correct order around the Sun besides Rowen's bed, six inches away form the big dipper.  
  
He even managed to get them into a pretty good ellipse too! With the oval pattern and planets in order, he figured Rowen wouldn't be as bored while he was bed ridden.  
  
He sighed. "So.. can we eat now?" Cye sighed again. He didn't remember much about being dead, so obviously Kento didn't either.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go start something. Pancakes sound good?"  
  
"Do they ever!"  
  
"Alright, I'll make some soup for Rowen and Cloud," both left. Sage cracked open an eye and smiled. That was one way to get out of more work, besides, he was still a bit too tired to do anything.  
  
But none the less he got up, and came upon something amusing. Ryo was knocking on the bathroom door. "can I come back in now?"  
  
"Yeah!" Mia called.  
  
"What, haven't had enough?" Sage chuckled. Ryo sent him a glare and opened the door, walking inside. Sage continued on his way, already the smell of pancakes reaching his nostrils.  
  
Ryo peeked a look. Cloud was fully dressed in a pair of boxers Mia had found in her clothes, obviously amusing her. She was also dressed in a large baggy shirt. It was gray and showed off a strap of her sports bra.  
  
"are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to get her off me and take her back into her room?" Mia gave him an amused look as he blushed, lifting Cloud easily into her arms. "I need to run to the store and get some more bandages for her legs," Mia noted.  
  
Ryo realized her sins were bare, and the places she stuck the wires in were out in the air. As if realizing what he was thinking Mia cut him off before he could ask, "the air wont hurt her any, and it might do her some good," she smiled and opened the door for him.  
  
"Thanks." he walked out, still blushing lightly as Mia opened the door to Cloud's room.  
  
"Wow.. they did a nice job in here," Mia remarked, looking around a minute before pulling back the covers where soon after Ryo deposited his load and helped bring the covers up to her neck.  
  
"She looks peaceful.." he said quietly.  
  
"That's because I made sure to give her some medicine,"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Look.. go eat when Cye calls. It wont kill her to be alone for awhile! I'm going to go and pick up the bandages, and while I'm at it I think I'll pick up some groceries and stuff,"  
  
"K.. be careful,"  
  
"stop worrying!"  
  
"sorry.."  
  
"and stop apologizing!" Ryo was silent, and she smiled before leaving.  
  
He took his seat and reached under the covers, grasping Cloud's hand in his own.  
  
It was small and fit perfectly. "can you hear me?" he asked quietly.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Just the steady rise and fall of her chest, and the raspy breath escaping and coming in.  
  
"I just wanted to say. to say.. we don't hate you! Kento didn't mean it! He was just angry! Please.. wake up. You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault!" he paused. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you. you mean so much.." there wasn't a verbal answer still.  
  
"Ryo! Dinner!" Ryo half heartedly got up, his heart full of worry. He paused at the door hearing a sound.  
  
"Ry.o.." long lashed eyelids fluttered open a bit, revealing a glimpse of brown. A tear rolled out and slid onto the pillow.  
  
Dinner was then forgotten in a heartbeat as Ryo knelt by the bed, her hand clasped in his hand. "Cloud?! Cloud can you hear me?!" he asked, hope in his voice. She managed to turn her head, tears filled her partially opened eyes.  
  
"I..love..y..ou.s-so..m..much."  
  
"I love you too." the dream momentarily forgotten she smiled weakly as he touched her cheek, and she reached up shakily, holding it there. "You hungry?" she was about to say no, but her stomach growled and she blushed slightly. Ryo gently slid his hand sunder her and she winced, so he readjusted and lifted her into his arms.  
  
She fitted like a glove it seemed, and he smiled. "Think you can stay awake that long?"  
  
"Hurry up Sage I'm hungry!" Cloud and Ryo looked out the door amused as Sage came panting past, Rowen on his back.  
  
"Having fun I presume?" Ryo laughed.  
  
"Oh.. shut.. up!" Sag panted, heading for the kitchen. Ryo did likewise, only at a slower pace.  
  
"Well look who's up!" Kento boomed, his voice held laughter as Sage set Rowen in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, well look who Ryo's got!" Sage said, sitting down and glaring at Rowen who beamed at him.  
  
Heads swiveled towards the direction of the door.  
  
Cloud looked away, an ashamed look on her face. Ryo adjusted her and began walking into the kitchen. He set her in a chair, and she almost fell out without the armrests to keep her in like her wheel chair.  
  
Kento immediately retrieved her wheelchair from the living room, and Ryo gently lowered into that one.  
  
Tears shinned in her eyes as she looked at Cye. "I'm so sorry.." The Englishman smiled reassuringly.  
  
"come on now, cheer up love. We aren't going to like you any less!" she sniffled. Ryo put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"see?"  
  
"I don't deserve you.."  
  
"Its us that don't deserve you." Ryo sat next to her, and Cye set down the pancakes.  
  
"How many do you want guys?"  
  
"6,"  
  
"2 please,"  
  
"2,"  
  
"Cloud? Rowen?" a thud answered their questions. Rowen had fallen out of his chair sleeping and Cloud's head had fallen onto Ryo's shoulder. Cye sighed.  
  
"lets get them back to bed,"  
  
"But I just hauled his ass down!"  
  
"Well you can haul it back up!"  
TBC!  
  
A.N. Wow.. this is long ^^ 


	23. Dream sequence, Past worries!

A.N. Me no own it ^^  
  
Notes: LANGUAGE!!  
  
Ryo gently laid Cloud down on her bed, tucking her in. He stayed a minute, watching the rise and fall of her chest, and listening to her steady breathing.  
  
His eyes showed a deep concern as he looked at her.  
  
Shadows under eyes were semi-visible, they were partially hidden by her long eyelashes.  
  
"Ryo?' the black haired youth spun around to see Mia standing there. She smiled and gave him a knowing looks while handing him the bandages. "You want to do it, or should I?"  
  
"I'll do it.."  
  
"Good.. look, I'm going to call her mom and give her an update," Ryo gave her an alarmed look, but she put a hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm not going to tell her anything she doesn't need to know,"  
  
"alright.." Mia gave his arm a little squeeze, leaving him to be alone with Cloud once more.  
  
He sat back down, and looked at her face, his features full of concern. Her breathing was deep, and her face relaxed, yet paler than he would have liked.  
  
Gently, so as not to frighten or arouse her, he pulled the blankets back form her legs, and took one into his hands. It was limp, yet not heavy.  
  
He examined the place in which she placed the wires, and frowned. It didn't look bad, but it was a little red form all the abuse given to it lately. He frowned and began to wrap it with a fresh roll of ace wrap, using gentle care and natural ease. He repeated the process for the other, and then replaced her legs, pulling the blankets back over them.  
  
She didn't stir, and he sighed, taking her hand once more.  
  
"please be o.k.."  
  
*  
  
The dream came once more that night, more frightening than the last time. It was the exact same, yet got the feeling across.  
  
Again that terrified scream filled the Koji mansion, and 3 people piled into the room. Cye too tired form all the cooking, Rowen who could sleep through a storm, and Sage too tired from caring for Rowen were not present. Ryo knelt by her shaking form, and shook her gently.  
  
"Cloud! wake up!"  
  
Kento hurled himself onto the flailing youth's body, helping Ryo hold her down. She screamed louder, sounding as if her very soul was being torn away form her.  
  
They winced, and Cloud thrashed her head about.  
  
"Mia hurry up!" Kento yelled.  
  
Mia grabbed Cloud's arm and forcefully injected another sedative. She then leaned back and whipped her sweat brow, staring at Cloud in amazement.  
  
"That," pant, "was so," pant, "not cool!" more panting.  
  
Kento backed off form Cloud.  
  
"What in three hells could make someone scream like that?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
Ryo looked at Cloud, his eyes wide as he smoothed her hair.  
  
"I wish you would tell us.." he whispered, tracing the outline of her face with his fingers.  
  
"Can we go back to sleep now?" Kento whined, sitting on his haunches. Mia sighed.  
  
"yeah, sure, go,"  
  
"Thank you!,' The warrior of strength walked happily back to his room to get some well deserved rest.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Get some sleep, I think you guys should return to school tomorrow,"  
  
"demo!"  
  
"No buts, sleep," she stood up, and a second later, Ryo did too. "I'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself, k? You guys need to catch up on your school, and check with Rowen's teachers to make sure he doesn't have too much homework,"  
  
"hai.."  
  
"don't worry about it," Ryo sighed, and took one last look at Cloud before leaving to his own room.  
  
*  
  
Mia stood in the door and waved to the guys as they drove off, Ryo still looking back. She sighed. "You needed to catch up on your studies,"  
  
"Mia. can I please have something to eat?" the suborn haired woman spun around and glared angrily at the groggy form of Rowen Hashiba as he tried to support his own self for the first time in days.  
  
"Rowen Hashiba! Get back to bed now!"  
  
"but-"  
  
"NOW!" Rowen meeped and dragged himself back to his room with a pitiful sniff.  
  
Mia sighed and shook her head, rubbing her temples, "Rowen.." she sighed defeated, walking to the kitchen and going to the cupboard.  
  
She pulled out a can that read 'Chicken Noodle Soup' and opened it, poured it into a bowl, out some water in, and set it in the microwave to heat for three minutes.  
  
She prayed the day would go fast as she leaned on the counter, her arms over her chest as she thought.  
  
She planned to try and get some answers out of Cloud while Ryo wasn't here. For if he were he wouldn't let her get anywhere near probably. She laughed to herself thinking about that little scene.  
  
The microwave beeped and she took out the soup, poured some of it into a bowl, and set it down to fetch a bed tray and a spoon.  
  
Once she had the items set on it she started going to Rowen's room. She paused outside of Cloud's room to peak in. She hadn't woken up. Mia sighed and continued going to Rowen's room.  
  
The blue haired youth was lying down, pouting and looking at the ceiling. "Room service," Mia chirped smiling as she set the food and tray in front of him.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," Rowen said, digging in happily. Mia sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You and food," she muttered, starting to walk out only to pause right at the door. "Lights out in 15 minutes Rowen Hashiba!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes mother.." Rowen muttered between a mouthful of noodles. Mia shook her head and closed the door.  
  
"I EXPECT YOU TO BE SLEEPING WHEN I GET BACK!" she yelled, walking away.  
  
She reached her destination in less than a minute and she turned the knob, stepping into Cloud's room.  
  
The first thing she did was change her bloodied bandages. There weren't too many, so it was fast work, under 5 minutes.  
  
"Cloud.. Cloud can you try and wake up for me?" she got a slight groan, and soon a pair of bleary brown eyes opened a bit more than halfway.  
  
"where.?' the question was only a little above a whisper.  
  
"Your in your room," she got no answer for a while.  
  
"Mia."  
  
"hai?"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Oh, don't you start with me! Get out of that nonsense! I swear, you an Ryo make a perfect couple," a small smile crossed Cloud's face.  
  
"as do you and Sage.." Mia's face reddened and her breath became ragged for a minute.  
  
"T-This isn't about me and S-sage! I wanted to ask you about those dreams.." Cloud's face became sad.  
  
"Where should I start.." she asked barely over a whisper.. much softer than the first.  
  
"at the beginning would be nice." Cloud took a deep breath.  
  
"alright.."  
  
*  
  
Deep in the darkness of the shadows a cold figure watched and laughed, his dark blue hair revealed him as Kale.. He chuckled darkly. "Master, she speaks,"  
  
"Good. do as planned," a voice came, seemingly form all around. It was eerie, and it made several other shadowy figures shudder. The warlord known as Kale bowed.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
*  
  
"I r-remember. so clearly. and it hurts,"  
  
"Take your time," A tear rolled down Cloud's cheek.  
  
"He always threatened us. always hit mother. yet I didn't see it, I found that out much later."  
  
"I always looks up to him, I thought he was the best man in the world. But I was wrong," her breath got shakier as she continued. She closed her eyes as more tears came down.  
  
"I remember.. oh I remember that night."  
  
"It was dark, that darkness had set itself upon us in a blanket. I was little, and the thunder rolled outside. it was so loud. so very loud."  
  
~~~  
  
A small blond haired girl held her blanket close, tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the thunder. Her body trembled, and the lightening flashed.  
  
But the thunder was not all that scared her that night, for loud screaming was coming form the other room. She knew what it was, and her fists clenched thinking about it.  
  
Her father had been drinking again.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
~crash~  
  
"You fuckin' whore!"  
  
~slap!~  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The girl shivered once more, hugging a dog plush toy close to her. Tears came from her eyes, as she starred at the door. It's forbidding smoothness, its horrid thickness, and the horrible memories carved there.  
  
~slap!~  
  
"You good for nothing wench!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"s-stop it!"  
  
The small girl could take no more and she wrenched open the door to see her mother slide down a wall, blood dripped form a wound on her head, and she whispered a single word.  
  
"Run.." and then the darkness of unconsciousness enclosed around her.  
  
The little girl screamed. "MOMMY!!" she ran to her fallen mother and struggled to get her sitting.  
  
"MOMMY!! WAKE UP!!" she shook the older woman's shoulders but got no response. She turned angry eyes to what she couldn't bare to call father.  
  
"Rat.." he seethed, kicking her away form her mother's prone form.  
  
His breath reeked of beer and overall smelled like crap. He grinned showing off his crooked yellow teeth, stained form not brushing and cigarettes.  
  
His eyes were wild, and he looked crazy. So crazy that he looked like he belonged in a nut house and/or came from a horror film.  
  
The little girl shakily picked herself up. Her innocent eyes stared up at the man as one word left her lips.  
  
"w-why?"  
  
~slap!~  
  
"d-dad!"  
  
"Don't Raise your voice!" he knee kicked her in the stomach, and for the first time she tasted the coppery substance in her mouth. "I hate you! I hate you and your fuckin' whore of a mother!"  
  
"I-it's not my fault!"  
  
"YOU'RE A MISTAKE!!" another blow.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"what was that?" a painful blow to her head, but he picked her up again.  
  
"I'm sorry!!" a blow once more.  
  
"Never raise your voice to me!!" more smacks and kicks as she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!!!!"  
  
Blow after blow descended on her, and finally the man threw her to the ground.  
  
And as the edges of her vision blurred she saw the man she once call her father walk out into the rain, as the distant swirling of blue and red lights came in form the distance, accompanied by the wail of sirens, and the revving of a car engine.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cloud's hands clenched the blanket. She was now sitting up right, and Mia was hugging her. "I remember it so well. after all this time,"  
  
"ssh.. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as your going to be!" both girls looked up to see a dark figure in the doorway. Both let out a terrified scream that seemed to echo everywhere.  
  
When it stopped echoing, both were gone without a trace, leaving behind a mound of blankets on the floor, and a lone wheel chair.  
  
TBC!  
  
A.N. Bwahahahaha!!  
  
A.N.2 Please. please don't ask how I came up with this, k? 


	24. It starts with the pain

A.N. so sad. Sorry for the wait!  
  
Mia had her knees draw up to her face and chest. Dirt was streaked across her cheek, even if she had only been here a few hours.  
  
The floor was made of soiled dirt, and it reeked horribly. Her tears made it even muddier, but not too much to make a difference.  
  
They had thrown her in here, and taken Cloud for what they said was questioning. She didn't know if she was still alive or anything, it was as if time was staying still just for torture. She didn't know the time either.. and she was sure Ryo was going to kill her..  
~~  
  
Sage's head snapped up from his book. He sensed something once more, and it was freaking him out. His breath became harder, and it felt like his chest was constricting. He grabbed his chest, searching out what was wrong. He sensed something bad. something very bad.  
  
He raised his hand and the whole class turned to look at him. The instructor more particularly looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Yes?" Now Sage hated to lie but this was an emergency.  
  
"B-bathroom?" some snickers broke out, but hushed at the instructor's gaze.  
  
"Hurry,"  
  
"Hai Sensei," Sage sped out of the room.  
  
He raced down the halls, and out of the building. He finally reached the parking lot in record speed, everyone else was already waiting.  
  
"Took ya long enough," Kento grinned.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Think nothing of it, just as long as you're here," Cye piped in form the back seat. Ryo was already in shot gun. Sage squished in without another word and they sped off.  
"Ryo?" Cye asked, poking the black haired youth.  
  
"Hurry up Kento," Ryo answered, his face looking stressed.  
  
"Just calm down, take deep breaths." Cye commanded from the back seat. It wasn't a joke, and no one made fun or laughed.. By the look of Sage's face he was stressed too. And that was something they didn't see often, so it scared them.  
  
**  
  
Chains scratched across the cold floor as a weary body dragged herself up. Moonlight shinned through the bars of the tiny window, providing no comfort to the brown haired woman.  
  
Tears streamed like steady rivers and she shivered, as a cold breeze seemed to settle in the room. Her flesh burned each time she moved, it had been rubbed raw, and it throbbed painfully.  
  
She still didn't know how long she'd been here. Been here without comfort. Without something to grasp onto. Without a light, and almost without a hope.  
  
But she gripped onto her last remaining hope, swearing she'd never let go, even as she prayed for her friend, and a safe rescue.  
  
A miracle is what Mia wanted.no;  
  
Needed.  
  
She needed this miracle, this wish. this dream. She let out a pitiful sob. "oh Sage." she pulled her knees up to her chest, with thoughts of never leaving here alive, and never seeing Sage once more.  
  
**  
  
The car halted to a complete stop with the squealing of tires as the four teens piled out. They stared at the broken door for a minute before dawning their sub armors and rushing inside.  
  
The place smelled, felt, and looked wrong. Each grain of wood was screaming to them, but their cries reaching deaf ears, for they did not speak the language of the wood.  
  
They inched their way p the steps, their first stop Rowen's room. The door seemed virtually untouched. But none-the-less, Kento kicked the door down.  
  
What met them made their hearts wrench. Rowen lay on the floor, his eyes wide, and blood coming from his head. He was shaking uncontrollably, his lips blue.  
  
"RO!"  
  
"ROWEN!"  
  
"MY GOD!!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!"  
  
"g-guys.."  
  
"Hot water, wash cloth, pillow.. now!"  
  
"Right!" Cye knelt in front of Rowen as the others went to fetch what he needed.  
  
"H-he took them. I-I. I couldn't help," tears filled the blue haired teen's eyes.  
  
"ssh, I understand," Rowen groaned softly as Cye lifted his head to the pillow Ryo had brought, and Sage set down the water while Kento handed him a washcloth. "This may hurt, alright?" Kento sat down on Rowen's right, putting his hand in Rowen's.  
  
"Just squeeze my hand, I'm sure you can't hurt me too bad.." Cye wet the washcloth and gently dabbed Rowen's head. The later hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying franticly to move his head, but Sage but gentle hands on each side of Rowen's head, keeping him there.  
  
"s-stop. c-c-ye." the warrior of Strata whimpered. Kento gave him a reassuring squeeze, a gentle one at that.  
  
Rowen screamed as Cye put the washcloth on the full wound and began to wash softly. The former tried to yank his head free as the searing pain seemed to envelope him. Cye's eyes filled with tears as Rowen passed out from pain.  
  
After cleansing the wound and sterilizing it Cye wrapped the Ronin's head with some bandages Ryo had left to get during the process.  
  
Then with the help of Kento they carried Rowen down stairs and set him on the couch while Ryo called White Blaze from the forest.  
  
The tiger seemed to understand what was going on, for he soon nudged his master towards the door. Then he went to Rowen's head and sat down to guard, after of course tugging the blanket up to his new charges chin.  
  
"We'll be back," Cye said quietly.  
  
"Watch over Ro for us White Blaze," the tiger seemed to nod, then gave them a stern look and nodded his head towards the door. The warriors gave one last look at their fallen comrade before leaving to finish this. once and for all.  
  
~~~~  
  
I realize this is a long chapter. Take a break and go get something to eat, or maybe just take a break, k?  
  
~~~~  
  
The terrified youth tried backing up as best she could with what little she had to do so.. her arms. The man in front of her laughed cruelly, his foul breath leaking out. She whimpered, closing her eyes in fear shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"ah. so you do remember me after all." he kicked her, sending her rolling on the floor. She picked herself up shakily. He snarled and kicked her again, in the stomach. She coughed up blood as the air was knocked out of her.  
  
"Don't get up unless I say!" he kicked her again, and Cloud swore she could hear a crack.. but she refused to scream.  
  
"Much stronger than the last time are you?" she didn't answer, but still tried to pick herself up. He snarled and picked her up by her right arm, shaking her. "why don't you cry out!!?? ANSWER ME!!" she gulped, and tears poured heavily form her eyes. The man smiled, revealing his yellow teeth once more as he dropped her into a heap.  
  
"I was hoping you would refuse.." He chuckled cruelly and snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the room.  
  
There was a rumbling sound and shortly after a marble cross shot up from the ground, a minute later Cloud screamed as crawling things wrapped around her wrists and ankles, taking her up! Higher and higher until they settled her on the cross, burning her too it as barbed wire wrapped around it, sinking deep into her raw flesh. She cried out as they tightened, and tied.  
  
Her 'father' chuckled and tilted her chin to look at him.  
  
"you miss me rat?" she didn't answer, so he slapped her, hard. The responding sound echoed for a few moments before vanishing because of the hardness of it. He scowled once more and took out a dagger, it's tip bloody red. "I can make you talk," he raised it above his head, and then rammed it down.  
  
It went in with a sickly wet sound, and came out with an even sicker one. Cloud's scream echoed in the shadows.  
  
~~  
  
Mia stiffened hearing the scream that seemed to echo, she screamed as loud as she could, knowing she could do nothing more.  
  
"Stupid mortal," someone taunted her form the darkness.  
  
"Who's there.?" she asked. A figure, dawned in shadowy white hair, and cruel looking armor.  
  
"D-d-d-dais.." She whispered, as the man chuckled, in mere seconds he had a knife pressed to her throat with his left, and another to her cheek.  
  
"Remember me Mia.." his breath chilled the poor woman to the bone, and se shivered as the knife made a small cut and a thin trail of blood worked it's way down her face.  
  
"W-w-what a-a-a-a-are y-y-you?" she stuttered helplessly, and the man chuckled.  
  
"I just am." he bent closer to her and took another knife, in a flurried motion he had raised it above his head and struck.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, and the pain registered in Mia's cerebrum. She too let out a bone-crushing scream as her blood spilled form the gauge on her arm.  
  
~~  
  
The three remaining warlords chuckled as the screams collided with another. The white haired man joined them after a few minutes, his hands covered in blood.  
  
"Having too much fun Dais?" Seckment asked, holding one of his beloved snakes. The white haired man smiled cruelly.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he answered, voice dripping his sarcasm. "Guess my hands were itchin' for it."  
  
"I think the boss is havin' his own fun,"  
  
"He reminds me so much of Talapa sometimes," Anubis remarked, scowling and pausing at their former leader's name.  
  
"Such a weak fool he was," Kale remarked, his voice dripping with ice, pure unaltered ice. The others shivered, Kale could be down right creepy at times, as well as scary.  
  
One of Seckment's snakes hissed and licked his cheek with it's forked tongue, it's fangs showing, dripping with a deadly poison.  
  
"You and your damn snakes." Dais growled.  
  
"You and your damned spiders."  
  
"Both of you and your god damned whinny ass voices!" the shut up as Anubis approached them, if he wasn't in the mood he too could be downright scary, even if he wasn't as bad as Kale..  
  
~~  
  
Cloud hung limp on the blood stained cross, sobbing pitifully.  
  
"You heard your friend, eh rat?" her father chuckled, laughing at her misery. She still didn't answer, and he snarled.  
  
"Worthless piece of shit." he smiled and turned around to leave, only too come back with two sparking wires, ones for recharging cars.  
  
"We'll do it the hard way." Cloud had no time to breath as the cords came in contact with her skin. Immediately electricity surrounded her and she screamed for all she was worth. Little droplets of blood flew everywhere as her eyes rolled back, showing only the whites.  
  
Finally he stopped, and let the wires fall to writhe like snakes on the floor. Cloud slumped heavily. Not noticing how the barbed wire cut into her flesh even deeper. He chuckled cruelly and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.  
  
"We'll continue latter. your friend shall pay for your failure." She had no strength to scream.. nor talk.. so she hung there and sobbed.  
  
~~  
  
Mia looked up to hear her door start to creak open. She whimpered and tried to scoot back as an unfamiliar male figure hauled her to her feet rudely.  
  
"W-who are you."  
  
"Not to quote one of my minions but.." the man looked into her eyes, his white snot white but yellow, and his breath stinking. "Your worst nightmare."  
  
The man dragged Mia through dark corridors that smelled even worse than he. Around corners, and earning many scrapes and bruises on the way, Mia somehow managed to catch up, fear welling up in her stomach, enough to make her want to puke.  
  
But she refused, and still clang to that last shred of light she had been saving all this time. her last reserve of will power and effort.  
  
Finally they entered a large room. Mia immediately began to struggle, seeing all the items used for torture, but a swift slap stopped her, and she followed without even a slight sob, her head down.  
  
When her feet touched blood, she immediately looked up, nearly bumping into the man who had stopped, looking at a bloody marble cross. Mia's hands went up to her mouth in sheer horror.  
  
"C-loud!" the man slapped her down, and her friend's blood splashed onto her. She whimpered, and started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"See what you make me do rat?" he added a cruel laugh as he jerked Mia to her feet. She yelped in protest as his fingers sunk painfully into her skin. He laughed at this, snapping his free hand. A round stone came form the floor in a deep rumble. It was about to the man's waist. He dragged Mia over to it, and placed her left hand on it, a sick looking black strap strapped it down.  
  
Mia's eyes widened in terror. "You wouldn't!" she screamed, struggling as hard as she could. Cloud's eyes became wide and she pulled, the bob wire making it's presence painfully known. She screamed.  
  
"As punishment," he snapped his hands and took an axe from the floor were it materializes. "she pays,"  
  
"Please no!" Mia screamed pulling as hard as she could.  
  
"With her finger!" he raised the axe above his head, and slammed down. Mia screamed as loud as she could, and Cloud squeezed her eyes shut, screaming at the form of torture. Blood came from her mouth, and the screaming stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes, tears pouring out of them hearing Mia sob. Her wrists ached painfully, and all she wanted was Ryo.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. that.. Was disturbing... R&R 


	25. The knowing and the finding

A.N. Alright. Review! Want to know how? Well when you finish my story there is a button that says, "submit Review" PUSH IT!! .  
  
NOTES!: I want to say thanks to my editor Najimara. Not only have I not been keeping up with her, but I've been too busy to answer her! GAH! Forgive me!!!! I've been sick so much. gomen ne minna..*sniffs*  
  
CONTEST: Does anyone remember the cross? If so, review and I'll make an insertion fic for ya! Maybe even romance with your fav. Character!  
  
The four remaining warriors traveled as an incomplete pack, their spirits mourning and calling for their lost comrades. Through the evil darkness they trekked, hopping for at least one sign to lead them!  
  
Each of their senses were open, searching. if only. only.  
  
Sage stopped dead in his tracks, his breathing harsh, and his eyes wide. The rest of them stopped too. Cye gently took Sage by the shoulders.  
  
"Sage. tell us what's wrong.."  
  
"I-It's Mia.. I sense it." his tone showed fear, and if you couldn't sense it there. you could see it in his eyes. Sage's eyes suddenly clouded over, and he fell into a heap as Cye's feet.  
  
"SAGE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in a dark room, in which little light shinned through. His peripheral vision failed him for a second, and his stomach did a nosedive. He hated the dark, and had never liked it.  
  
He shivered as he surveyed the silent room as he walked around. He stopped dead in his tracks as his armored foot came in contact with something wet.  
  
Did he dare look down?  
  
Sage swallowed his fear and looked down.  
  
Blood.  
  
Sage immediately became alert of his surroundings.  
  
He heard screaming.  
  
He felt fear.  
  
He saw blood.  
  
He found Mia.  
  
Huddled on the floor, and screaming like no tomorrow was the woman that had stolen his heart, the woman he cared for most.  
  
And she was in pain.. So much pain.  
  
"What it is. is as it seems.." A voice boomed, seemingly echoing around him.  
  
"Who's there!? Answer!" his voice held fear. yet he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Only when you look deep enough, you can you find the place in which your love lies." and then everything was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sage! Sage come on! Wake up!" a pair of violet eyes opened to the sunlight.  
  
"What happened.?"  
  
"You passed out." Cye said, his eyes red from crying. "We thought we were going to loose you.."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You were in deep." Kento commented quietly. Sage sat up, remembering what had happened.  
  
"I know where they are!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"They've been so near.. All along.."  
  
"Your speaking riddles!" Ryo yelled in irritation, patients not with him at that moment.  
  
"They're in the dynasty! Talapa's castle."  
  
"But we ki-" Kento interjected.  
  
"I know, this is someone. no something new.."  
  
"Lets get to the gateway," Ryo said urgently.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud hung limp on the marble cross, looking at Mia who was sobbing, holding her arm. Her father. no. Don looked at her, then laughed. He tilted her chin towards him.  
  
"Did that hurt you rat? Did it!?" he laughed and let go of her head, allowing it to hang there with a despondent expression.  
  
"I wonder. how would you feel if I rapped her in front of you." Cloud's head snapped up.  
  
"NO! NO!!!" she struggled violently, but stopped at her muscle tore. Don laughed.  
  
"I see.. that sure wakened you." he chuckled.  
  
"Please.. Please just tell me what you want and leave her alone."  
  
"What do I want? What do I want!? HA! You fool! You of all people should know what I want."  
  
"I don't, tell me."  
  
"Beg me,"  
  
"never!" Don seized Mia by her hair, and gave it a yank, getting a yelp in return.  
  
"Beg!"  
  
"I implore you.. tell me," she sugar coated every word, and wished more than anything to behead him. Don laughed and let Mia go, who in turn scooted away cowering. He laughed, taking her chin in his hand once more.  
  
"What do I want? I want you to suffer, I want you to be in pain, and I want you to die!" Cloud spat on his boot, and he slapped her.  
  
"Still hate me eh? Good!" he laughed and took out a dagger. "Say goodbye rat," he slashed through her side and Cloud screamed in pain.  
  
"That's right! Cry out! Scream! Let me hear you scream you worthless child! You were a mistake! A MISTAKE!" Cloud let out an 'uh' sound as the air left her for Don had hit her in the stomach.  
  
Don took out another dagger, and stabbed it through Cloud's shoulder, pinning her further to the dreaded cross. He laughed.  
  
"and now I'm going to watch. watch you die!"  
  
"C-Cloud." Mia murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked in silence.. Complete silence. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.  
  
Their eyes had long since grown accustom to the darkness surrounding them as well.  
  
But, this silence was not enough, and the lights snapped on.  
  
"Ahhh. Ronin whelps, you finally joined us," a slithery voice said form the darkness. "I shall be your first opponent, come closer if you dare."  
  
"We aren't fallin' for your schemes this time Dais!" Kento roared, his anger flashing dangerously. These battles with the warlords were becoming increasingly tiring, and he was just sick of Dais in particular.  
  
"I came prepared for your falsehoods. show your self!" he motioned for the others to move on.  
  
"I can take care of him."  
  
"Thanks Kento," Cye said softly, leading the way forward. Kento nodded, and raised his weapon in defense as one of Dais's sharp daggers came careening at him. He deflected it easily with a spin of his Bo.  
  
"Is that all?!" he added in a heart laugh as Dais made himself known.  
  
"Its mono a mono Hardrock," he laughed.  
  
"Agreed,"  
  
And so the battle between Kento and Dais raged on, as they exchanged blow after blow with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope Kento will be alright." Cye said quietly, casting another fretful look at the place where they had last seen their friend.  
  
"he'll be fine.. he knows how to take care of himself," Sage said softly, trying to comfort the fretful youth. Suddenly, their path darkened, and two shadowy figures could be seen. The three teens stopped, putting their weapons up in defense, ready for anything.  
  
"Torrent."  
  
"Halo."  
  
"Seckment.."  
  
"Kale." the four growled at each other, eyes flashing.  
  
"Ryo.. go." Sage uttered in a dark manage,  
  
"Hai. We can handle this."  
  
"Demo.."  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Hai!" Ryo went at full speed, leaving his companions. Seckment smiled and licked his blade.  
  
"Lets finish this one, eh torrent?"  
  
"Fine by me." Never before had Cye sounded this confident, this scary. His eyes were narrowed into slits.  
  
"ask not when the bell tolls. for it tolls for you Seckment.." Cye taunted, giving the warlord a nasty grin that sent chills down the receiver's spine. Of course, Seckment made no move to show it, instead he readied himself, poison and all.  
  
On the other side of the room, Kale and Sage were starring each other down as well. Neither one uttered a single word. they had no need to as they rushed each other! Blade for blade, and eyes to eye. The two swordsmen tested each other's willpower and strength. The battle was not only physical.. But mental as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo tried not to look back at his friends. For he knew if he did. he would go back and be putting them in an even worse situation. The guilt though was overwhelming. What if they died? What if he could have helped? It would be all his fault.  
  
So many 'what ifs' were running through his head, too many to count, and too many to list. He relied on the hope that this would all be over soon, and that the fight with their archrivals would go smoothly.  
  
"Wildfire!" Anubis landed in front of Ryo, stopping him in his tracks. He had been so busy thinking he hadn't even bothered to notice he had come to a chamber full of chains. no. not chains. Ropes of divine evil ready to tear him to pieces or crush his body into dust.  
  
Ryo glared and stood his ground, glaring angrily as Anubis spoke.  
  
"You shall not pass me Wildfire.. She will die!" the warlord started out with a deep chuckle, which soon turned into a mad rhetorical of laughter. Ryo glared and gripped his katanas.  
  
"Out of the way.." Anubis stopped laughing in favor of chuckling sinisterly.  
  
"Wildfire. you never learn.. for here I hold the strings!" immediately the chains encircled Ryo within their tight grip. He cried out as the air left him and his bones began to squeeze.  
  
"Here I am God! And you are nothing!" The warlord was clearly going mad! Ryo squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft 'gah' as his ribs began to creak, even with the powerful armor of Wildfire on him!  
  
"Here I thought you were going to give me a good fight.. She dies for sure because of you. it's all your fault.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don laughed. "Your precious love is being squeezed to death.." he brought up a picture in front of Cloud's half closed eyes.  
  
"Its all your fault. you caused this. You can feel his pain.. can't you."  
  
"I-It's not true."  
  
"It is."  
  
"liar!" Don brought the picture closer to cloud, and the chains she saw squeezed tighter, and Ryo let out a cry.  
  
"See what you've done? Do you rat!!?? DO YOU!!??" he laughed at her stricken face.  
  
"Does it hurt? Hurt to know this is all your fault? All your doing?" Cloud threw back her head, her tears flying.  
  
"RYO!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment, Ryo didn't know what happened. It was as if something inside him snapped.. He became angry. Very angry. He began to fight back against the evil bounds that had entrapped him.  
  
"You.you.."  
  
"That's right! Be angry! I want you to be angry as you die!"  
  
"You monster! How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!! YOU HEAR!!??" Ryo paused, a golden light mixed with flamed started to glow around him.  
  
"W-what the hell.?" Ryo's binds broke in a flurry of snaps, and then disintegrated in the light.  
  
"N-No." Anubis took an involuntary step back as Ryo began to walk towards him, face hidden by bangs.  
  
"Who do you think you are..?" his voice was menacing, and it scared Anubis for the first time in his life.  
  
"Do you think you can play god?! Tormenting her life, isn't it bad enough? WELL!!??"  
  
"I-I."  
  
"Did I say you could speak?!" Anubis stayed quiet as the glowing Ronin began to advance on him in a frightening manor.  
  
"So many lives have been lost thanks to you.. I can no longer allow that to happen.  
  
Ryo had the warlord in a corner, and he put his hands on wither side of Anubis, blocking him from any escape. He lifted up his head, starring into the warlord's eyes with his now golden eyes. They pierced the older man to his heart, sending the adrenaline pumping.  
  
"I can't let you do it any longer Anubis."  
  
"N-No!"  
  
"as you say. quake with fear. go. to hell!!!! HEAT'S DESTRUCTION!" Fire shot form Ryo's palms, incinerating the man into a pile of ashes.  
  
The golden Ronin picked up the pile.  
  
"I have defeated you.. and.." he blew the ashes, "Scattered you into the wind." The glowing stop, and Ryo returned to himself, his eyes no longer golden, and his armor again red. In the distance he heard this..  
  
"THUNDERBOLT CUT!"  
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!" Ryo smiled to himself, and headed foreword, knowing his friends would in deed catch up.."  
  
TBC!!  
  
A.N. I'm so sad. This is finally nearing it's end. Does any one WANT a sequel.? Please? 


	26. Mia's Bravery

A.N. I'm a listening' to Yu-Gi-Oh.. and typing. bad mix! XD  
  
Don looked at his daughter is a sick, twisted grin displayed on his face as he walked around her.  
  
"despondent, are you?" he mocked, laughing as he watched her blood pour from her body. He walked around front again.  
  
"Want something else rat.. Or should I say orphan." Her eyes opened and she stared it him. The brown orbs were blurry and out of focus, but still tried to look brave.  
  
"I wonder." he snapped his fingers and a loud shrill cry was heard from one of the long hallways leading to and from the room.  
  
"You know. it was so rewarding getting payback. Seeing her blood, and seeing her fight me. Aah. she still fights me, but she'll never win. You see.. I want her alive.. I want her to suffer.."  
  
A bloody woman was dragged in, in chains by two gruesome looking creatures from the outskirts of the netherworld. Cloud's nostrils flared as she caught the familiar scent, and the woman was thrown at her feet.  
  
Don snarled at her and kicked her as she tried to get up. Her hair was tangled and mixed with only god knows what. She stunk awfully of waste, but Cloud could still smell the scent that was hers.  
  
"M-Mom..." she let out a sob. "You monster! YOU MONSTER!" she tried struggling and bit back a scream as the wire made itself known once more. The woman hefted herself from the ground with her last reserves. She pasted herself to Cloud, crying.  
  
"Sssssh, it'll be o.k. I'm here. I'm here.."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I w-want to let you know s-something.." the woman was turning deathly pale.  
  
"Mom.don't.." the woman smiled, and it was just as Cloud remembered. A warm jubilant smile that lit up everything in the room.  
  
"Honey. I wanted t-to s-say. I-I'm s-sorry. and. and that I-I.. I love..you." the woman slid down the cross and Cloud opened her mouth, giving a wordless scream. Mia looked on with wide eyes, being able to do nothing except watch as the cruel man before her kicked the body away, splashing it with even more blood.  
  
It was then that Mia noticed how cold it really was in the room surrounded by evil, and saw Cloud's blue lips a stream of blood working it's way out of her mouth. Mia wiped her own bleeding mouth and got up silently, grabbing the axe with her good hand.  
  
Cloud's eyes held no life at all it seemed, and just stared at the ground emptily. Her body shook in little shivers, sending small drops of flying onto her abused skin.  
  
"Sad.. are you?" the man laughed. Cloud looked up and saw Mia behind him, she let a smile grace her face.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" Mia scream, plunging the axe as deep as she could with all her might..  
  
It nicked his shoulder and he turned on her.  
  
"Stupid girl." in a swift movement he had her pinned to a wall by her neck, cutting off her air. She struggled to push his hand off, clawing at it with her nails trying to get some air.  
  
"Let me show you what happens to people who try to kill me.." he pushed harder and Mia cried out as her throat bent to his whims.  
  
"s-stop." Cloud's voice was only a whisper.  
  
"Please.. Stop it. I can't. I can't take this." Don looked over at her with a wicked grin, taking out another one of his many daggers.  
  
"That so?" He turned back to his victim and poised the blade above her head.  
  
"SAY GOOD BYE!!!" he started moving down, but the doors opened and he stopped, letting Mia sink to the floor grabbing her throat.  
  
There stood Ryo, his armor steaming and fire coming from it.  
  
"That's enough!" he yelled. As he started walking, the ground cracked and broke in his wake. Behind him stood the other three warriors. They too began walking after him.  
  
"Sage, go to Mia. now!" Ryo ordered. The warrior of Halo nodded and ran over to Mia, taking her in his arms and moving her carefully form the battlefield.  
  
"Sage."  
  
"Ssssh, I'm going to heal you now. it'll be o.k.,"  
  
"Kento! Cye! Get Cloud off of that cross, now! Be gentle."  
  
"Right!" both replied, starting to go over to the cross. But they were knocked away by a large energy beam that sent them flying into a wall.  
  
"You're going to have to get passed me!" Don laughed, he aimed another beam at Ryo and fired, but Ryo dogged with a flip.  
  
"I'll finish you.. FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo sent his attack straight at Don, but the man jumped, and laughed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Ryo laughed, his voice not sounding happy.  
  
"I misjudged you."  
  
"and I you.." Don suddenly sent a sneak attack at Ryo, the latter went careening into the wall!  
  
"Ha! Foolish mortal.." Ryo got up and wiped the blood form his mouth.  
  
"Only losers use sneak attacks! A true warrior fights with honor!"  
  
"feh, your all talk wildfire!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah you son of a-"  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo's ultimate attack hit Don head on, and Ryo was surprised as Kento's, Cye's, and Sage's careened into Don too. He had thought they had been busy, when really they were just setting up! He looked back to see Mia supporting Sage, tears working their way out of her eyes still. He turned his attention back to Don, who laughed, near hysterics as he staggered back, his arm clearly broken.  
  
"If I can't have her... we all die together!!!!!!" he let out a loud laugh and showed them a flaming torch. He threw it at the ground, and immediately fire sprang up.  
  
Ryo's eyes flared gold and he charged foreword, ramming a katana into the man's back. He jerked it around to make it extra painful, then slid it out, making sure to wipe the blood on the man's shirt.  
  
Don looked up at Ryo and chuckled.  
  
"Better hurry wildfire.she's fading fast and you'll never make it.." Ryo scowled angrily.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"oo..you're.an.gry.." Don's eyes began to close, and the blood reached its ultimate flow. "You'll.die.here.." and then the breathing still to nothing. At that, the man known as Don began to turn to dust. Ryo scowled again and kicked it; causing it to break into dust and blew away.  
  
"Ryo!" Ryo turned at the urgent call form Cye.  
  
"I'm all used up, we can't stop the fire, and we need to get out of here!"  
  
"Not without Cloud!"  
  
"I know, Kento is working on it, he needs help!" Then their armor shimmered, leaving them in sub armor. Ryo cursed under his breath and raced to the cross where Kento was trying to break the cords and wire as easily as possible, and Sage was sitting, healing Mia as best he could in his condition.  
  
Ryo ignored everything else except Cloud. He got up to her as Kento began nearing the finish; he hadn't even tried pulling the piercing wires out. With a last snap he was done.  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Cye yelled, watching as Cloud slid into Ryo's arms, whimpering and crying.  
  
Kento gave no second thought as he picked sage and Mia up, sparing them no modesty as he flung them over his broad shoulders.  
  
"Don't you dare start complaining hair boy!"  
  
"I was going to say thank you.."  
  
"COME ON!" Cye urged, then gently took Mia from Kento's shoulder, so Sage could be carried more comfortably. Kento flashed him a grin before taking off, Cye and Ryo after him, both much more courteous with their cargo, but still traveling fast enough to escape the flames that seemed to surround them.  
  
The heat scorched them, and bit at their heals the whole way through the castle that was falling into ruin. Never once did they slip, fall, or get burnt to a crisp. They may have gotten a few burns, but they finally made it out in one piece.  
  
"That *pant* was *pant* hard." Kento said between gulps of air.  
  
"No *Pant* duh!" Cye replied in the same manor.  
  
HONK!  
  
HONK!  
The group looked up startled as a familiar jeep swerved next to them, and came to a stop. The door opened and a familiar blue haired teen smiled wearily at them.  
  
"H-hey.."  
  
"Rowen! Your not supposed to be out of bed!" Sage said, alarm in his voice for his best friend.  
  
"Your in deep trouble mister! We're so going to have a long talk when we get home!!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts!" Mia got down form Cye's arms, most of her injuries already healed. "Scoot over! I'M driving!"  
  
"Yes mam.." Rowen Scooted over to the passenger side and promptly buckled himself in, and then in leaning back he let his weariness close in as he passed out into a deep sleep.  
  
Kento opened the back door and Cye scooted in near the window, Sage then crawled weakly into the very back and fell asleep in a flash.  
  
Then Kento helped Ryo get a trembling Cloud to lie across them, her head neatly nestled in Ryo's lap, and her body short enough for her feet to end near the door. She tossed her head in a brief struggle, her eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Cloud! Cloud calm down! ssssh.you'll be fine! Just calm down!" Ryo held the struggling teen, and bit his lip as the wire dug painfully deeper into her already tortured skin. She stopped as soon as that happened.  
  
"R.yo." she managed through cracked lips.  
  
"We should try and get the wire out." Cye commented from the other seat next to Ryo. The blue eyed teen looked and Cye and nodded. He unconsciously ran his fingers through Cloud's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he murmured, taking a piece and gently pulling at it, Cloud whimpered pitifully, and began to squirm, he stopped.  
  
"We can do it at home then Ryo. we have a few local anesthetics there.." Mia commented from the front, wincing at her throbbing hand as she made a swift turn through the dimensional gate.  
  
Ryo gently petted Cloud's head, tears threatening to spill form his eyes as a choking sob came form her throat and a small trickle of blood was forced to flow out of her mouth.  
  
"R-Ryo!" she whimpered, her eyes opening a bit more.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he cradled her against his chest and let a few tears roll down his face. Kento looked at the two, then backup front, and his brow contorted in worry.  
  
"we almost there?"  
  
"Hai, just hold on guys."  
  
"Can do Mia.." Cye said form behind the driver's seat. He looked at Ryo, "how's she doing?"  
  
"I can't tell. at least she's calmed down a bit." he murmured quietly as Mia pulled into the familiar driveway.  
  
"I wonder how Ro got past Blaze." Kento thought aloud.  
  
"He likes bunny rabbits.." Ro murmured sleepily. Kento chuckled a bit and got out of the car.  
  
'Here's how its gona go. I get Ro and Sage, Cye gets Mia-"  
  
"But-" Mia interjected.  
  
"No buts, Ryo gets Cloud, and then we take care of injuries."  
  
"Wow..you CAN be smart."  
  
".shut up. Anyway! Lets move people!" The burly teen opened the passenger side first, and hoisted Rowen onto a shoulder, then popped the trunk and got Sage. He grinned cheekily at Mia who glared from Cye's arms and muttered 'I can walk.'  
  
Hearing a whimper he looked at Ryo who was trying to carry Cloud as painlessly as possible.  
  
"How ya holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine." their leader said paying close attention to his precious cargo. Kento smiled and bit and walked into the house, heading for the couch where White Blaze looked at them guiltily.  
  
"Don't worry, we still love ya," Kento laughed, settling his cargo on each of the couches, leaving the more comfortable one for Ryo to put his.  
  
Kento watched as Cye and Mia went upstairs for first aid and a few basins of water for cleaning. He sighed and stretched, changing into his normal clothes with a flash of light, several more flashes signaled the others did too. He looked over at Ryo and Cloud, wincing.  
  
"I think we should try and get some locals into her." Ryo nodded sullenly, and took a pale hand into his own.  
  
"Cloud.cloud? can you hear me? It's Ryo. look, we're only going to help, o.k.? I'm sorry if it hurts.." A hand was placed upon his back, the owner of I be Mia. She smiled reassuringly.. Or as close it was going to get to reassuring. She had her med kit beside her, Cye was patching up Sage and Rowen, and then he would work with Kento to get them comfortable for their rest.  
  
The first thing the young woman did was check Cloud's temperature, she frowned.  
  
"she has a fever."  
  
"Is it bad?" Ryo asked, almost fearing the answer. Mia shook her head in a silent no. She then checked Cloud's pulse, heart, and vital signs. She then took a needle form the red and white case.  
  
"I'm going to give her a local. and it may not be enough. Be warned Ryo." Mia slid the needle into Cloud's arm, and injected the serum with no more than a simple push.  
  
The reaction was immediate in that Cloud's eyes blinked open as her body began to get heavy. Her eyes held fear.  
  
"R-Ryo."  
  
"sssh. I'm here.." he whispered. He glanced at Mia took a pair of pliers in hand and began taking out little bits of wire at a time. She tried jerking her arm away, but a large hand settled it once more. Kento looked down.  
  
"Be strong, we're here for you." her lips formed words, but for a minute no sound came.  
  
"p.lease.. Let go. I beg you." she whispered, her voice softer than before and filled with pain. Kento looked away as tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
Mia began to move at a faster pace, and soon she was down to the legs. She worked in a constant pattern. Pull, bandage, pull, bandage, again and again. Already her fingers hurt, and her damaged hand was beginning to shake.  
  
"Take a rest, I'll finish for you.." Cye said suddenly, coming up behind her. Mia turned.  
  
"I-I'll be fine.."  
  
"no. Go rest," Cye gave her a gentle push towards a cot her had personally set up by Sage and Rowen. "rest." He commanded. Mia nodded and lay down beside Sage, starring at his perfect face and letting his breathing lull her to sleep.  
  
Cye smiled a bit, his face a bit weary as he began to work on the right leg, repeating the same process as Mia had, and wincing at each whimper.  
  
Finally, it was done and he sat back watching Cloud's frail body tremble. Ryo gently slid under her head, resting it on his lap were he stroked her bangs.  
  
"sssh, it's all over now Cloud. it's all over.. Ssssh, you'll be o.k. now. you'll be o.k." he didn't know if his words her right.. Or if he told truth. All he had now..was hope.  
  
And then her breathing evened out, and he knew she went into coma.  
  
A.N. Wow.. R&R  
  
A.N. 2 : If you're wondering, they have local anesthetics because 1, Sage practices medicine, and 2, because I wanted them to. 


	27. I love you and always have

A.N.*giggles* Sage and Mia romance.. lol! ^_^  
  
The first one to wake up was Sage, it took him a day and a half. When his violet eyes opened Mia instantly brought him into a hug, sobbing and saying thank goodness repeatedly. The warrior of light let a smile grace his face as he brought his arms around her.  
  
"I'm alright now.sssh.." he brought her out to face him. "how is every one?" Mia wiped at her eyes tearfully.  
  
"Rowen and Cloud haven't woken, Ryo won't leave Cloud's side, so Cye or Kento brings his meals, and Cye usually force feeds Rowen so he wont die, Ryo works with Cloud-" Sage put a finger to her lips, shushing her again.  
  
"What about you? How is your hand?" He asked, sincerity evident in his voice, and his eyes looking into hers with a deep concern.  
  
"It'll be fine." she looked down not meeting his eyes and looked at her bandaged appendage.  
  
"I don't believe you," Sage stated, taking her small, injured, tender hand into his much bigger one, still in tact. Mia winced as he took off the bandages Cye had helped her cover it with. Sage winced at the wound.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I should have found you sooner.." he lifted her sleeve to look at her shoulder, and nodded satisfied, at least he fixed that before he had passed out. He gently lowered the sleeve once more, blushing realizing Mia was in his lap, and both were in his room.on the bed.  
  
Mia too blushed realizing this and started to back off, but his other arm had snaked around her waist, holding her put, and her hand was still in his grasp.  
  
"I'll try healing it for you.." the blonde swordsman uttered quietly.  
  
Mia stared agape as his hands started to illuminate a luminous green glow. It spreaded throughout the room, and slowly her hand began to heal.  
  
At first the growth wasn't noticeable, but after a few minutes it began to become clear that her finger was in deed growing back!  
  
Mia stared into Sage's eyes, and he stared into hers. Both didn't realize how close they were getting until their lips brushed against each other, both their faces reddening.  
  
But the attraction was already growing stronger, even now that the healing was finished, Sage and Mia's hands intertwined and their bodies got closer, their breaths tickling each other's faces, as they both seemed to ask for acceptance.  
  
Slowly, as if it were in slow motion, their lips met and they wrapped their arms tighter around each other, each person finding the right places by heart.  
  
They let their spirits soar and twist around each other in what until then was a forbidden dance of heart. Higher and higher each of them rose! Past everything that kept them chained to this universe as they slipped into the depths of each other. Their tongues doing a dance that has been around since the dawn of time, and much more beautiful than the stars themselves.  
  
When they finally parted, both looked into each other's eyes, and Sage was first to speak, nearly out of breath.  
  
"Your more beautiful than the stars, and greater than the sun." he uttered quietly. "Your eyes kinder my spirit, and your soul frees mine." and he said the words Mia would never forget.  
  
"I love you, and I always have,"  
  
"and I you, I always have," Slowly in beckoning they slide together again and the light burned out leaving them in a romanced darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness.. That was all it was. A deep, unyielding, darkness. Darkness beyond the blackest pitch that seemed to go on forever. She didn't know exactly where she was, and she didn't really care. She wanted her mother. she wanted her friends. and she wanted Ryo to save her from the darkness.  
  
Her body shook as she floated around, curled up into a little ball. "mother! MOTHER!!" the sound echoed in the void, but no woman came to comfort her like she did when she was but a wee tyke.  
  
Her sobs echoed, and she didn't know how to get out, and she didn't think she ever would, all was lost.  
  
'Cloud.? Cloud can you hear me? It's over now.. please.. please come back!'  
  
What was that voice?! She looked around, but only saw black.  
  
'Please.. Please! Please Cloud please! You can't die!'  
  
The void began to rain.. Or was it crying? Rainwater. or saltwater? She couldn't identify that neither. Where was it? Why were there so many voices? She pulled her knees to her chest and shivered.  
  
'Cloud.. I love you.. Please don't die..'  
  
"I know that voice. I know that voice!" she lifted her head once more, and the darkness began to fade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo's eyes scanned over the prone body and it's steady breathing as he held a cool pale hand. He wiped some of the sweat of her brow with a towel, and checked her injuries for any that may have ruptured. The door opened with a small squeak of protest.  
  
In the frame stood the young Englishman that had been bringing the youth his meals. His face was kind and full of worry.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"yes?" The youth asked, his voice full of weariness.  
  
"I brought you're dinner and some news.." Cye walked over to Ryo, placing the tray on a desk he had been using to eat on.  
  
"What is the news?" Ryo asked, just as quietly.  
  
"I'm going to call a doctor as soon as she or Rowen wakes up. alright?"  
  
"Alright." Cye sighed, getting up and leaving once more, shaking his head and going to check on Rowen.  
  
Ryo didn't touch the food before him, instead taking Cloud's hand into his own, tears rolling down his already tear stained cheeks.  
  
He sat that way for hours, and finally as he was about to go and eat the cold food. he felt movement. A small spark of hope flared and his eyes started to shine a bit like they used to.  
  
Slowly, eyes opened to meet his and Ryo gently whispered 'Cloud'. The eyes moved over to him silently, shinning in the darkness, and just as beautiful as he had remembered.  
  
"Cloud.!?" his voice held urgency, and all he wanted was an answer.  
  
"Ryo." tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and Ryo felt his own start to come again. Ryo reached out to touch her, but she winced and closed her eyes, trembling slightly. Ryo gently eased his hand onto her cheek; he winced and started to cry more as tremors ran through her body.  
  
"R-Ryo." her voice held want and need. it held reconization. Ryo gently picked her up, knowing her body was too numb to feel anything at this point. Together they cried, holding each other.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anymore.. I-I don't want to feel.." she started to sob louder, twisting her head into his chest. He gently patted her back, wanting to do more. but unable to. He wanted to take away her fear and her pain, wanted to take away her sorrow, and knowing full well he couldn't he began to sob too.  
  
"Ryo!? Cloud?!" Ryo knew they're crying wouldn't be contained for long, but Cye's intrusion was too early, and Cloud was yet to calm. Cloud tightened her hold on Ryo as Cye came nearer.  
  
"She woke up." it was more of a statement than a question. "Rowen did too, he's asking for food, do you want any?" Cloud shook her head where it was buried into Ryo's chest.  
  
"Alright," Cye started to leave. "I'll wait to call a doctor.." Cye said softly before closing the door with a small creaking sound.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"H-Hai.." For the longest time Ryo just held her, murmuring soft words of encouragement and telling her she would be o.k., and nothing was going to hurt her again. He did this, until she fell asleep once more.  
  
"Please.. Please be o.k.." he whispered curling up next to her and falling prey to his own exhaustion.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning brought sunshine, in it's rays. hope. Of course.. Mia wasn't really feeling all too hopeful this morning. No, she was more sick than happy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, oh my god, how could I do this to you? Oh lord!" Sage was distraught as he ran his fingers through his blond hair, disheveled as it was in the mornings.  
  
He looked at Mia in concern as for the tenth time that morning her stomach emptied into the toilet.  
  
Morning Sickness.  
  
"It's," gurgle, "o.k." pant. "it was bound to happen," again into the toilet. Sage was pacing outside the door, occasionally looking in and making sure she was o.k.  
  
"My god, I'm so sorry.."  
  
"Stop saying that, we both wanted it.. Well..sorta," Mia finally stopped puking long enough to catch her breath and wipe her mouth. Sage flushed the toilet for her, and then gently carried her back to his now made bed.  
  
"They must all be hard sleepers." he said, hoping that there was a chance they hadn't heard.. "Oh please let them be hard sleepers!" Mia giggled tiredly and leaned on him, falling back asleep.  
  
A.N. what was I on? Anyone want to tell me?  
  
A.N. 2 : before you scream at me about the coma, they can be any length. It's really defined as a deep sleep, k? ^^ 


	28. You're what!

A.N. does anyone want a sequel? I'm thinking of a sequel to this called 'Learning To Be' Give me some feed back on whether you want it or not.  
  
Cloud was in the void again, only this time it seemed angry. She looked around her startled. What was with this thing?! Her heart's pounding got louder and louder. Her blood pumped quicker and quicker until she could hear it in her ears!  
  
Her eyes darted around wildly, searching for anything she could grasp onto to stop her form being blown away by the immense power she was feeling.  
  
Then suddenly.. It stopped and a heavenly glow illuminated the room. Cloud looked around in amazement as green grass formed bellow her and flowers bloomed. She suddenly found herself seated in a wicker chair, her golden hair blowing in a soft breeze.  
  
"Cloud.." a soft, and very familiar voice called.  
  
"K-Katie?" Suddenly she found the girl seated before her, in an identical chair. She smiled, her hair too billowing in the breeze.  
  
"I have been watching you my friend." Cloud looked down at the fact, but warm hands inched her head back to look at her supposedly dead friend. It was then Cloud noticed Katie wasn't wearing her usual outfit, but was wearing a splendid gown and angel wings that illuminated the place with a soft light that made Cloud warm.. and it made her feel safe. Katie smiled.  
  
"Do not fear me.. or be ashamed. I am your guardian now. and I have always, since my death, watched over you." She smiled again and brushed a lock of hair form Cloud's face.  
  
Tears worked their way from Cloud's eyes, and she quickly wiped at them.  
  
"Please do not cry for me, my friend. I miss you as well."  
  
"Katie. why?"  
  
"You do not have control of destiny Cloud. I'm sorry yours was so tragic. But." she smiled, "It will get happier."  
  
"I miss her so much already," Katie smiled and touched Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"Someone wants to talk to you." Cloud's eyes brightened a bit and she looked at Katie, asking if it was whom she hopped. But she need not ask, there before her now was none other than her beloved mother.  
  
"Kassan. oh kassan!" using her arms she flung herself at her mother and buried her face in her neck, crying. Her mother held her in her lap for a long time, then she pulled Cloud out to face her.  
  
"I too have been watching. I see how much you want to give up. and it grieves me. Please. don't give up on life! Promise me that! Promise me Cloud."  
  
"I promise.. But I wish so badly to see you and Katie.I miss you both, and I know it's all my fa-"  
  
"None of that, it is not your fault," the woman hugged her child and continued, "listen closely and you'll hear me in the wind, the water and the trees. Close your eyes on a sunny day and you'll feel my essence. Never break your promise and I will always be there.." And then the woman began to shine.  
  
"No! don't go! Mother!"  
  
"remember." and she was gone. Katie smiled sadly.  
  
"It is time for you to go. my friend. But if you ever need to see, feel, or hear me.. all you have to do was dream."  
  
And then it all faded away.  
  
~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
That morning also brought hope for Ryo. Cloud's injuries hadn't opened up, and while they would be tender for a while. she would make it and be able to get up today. That is. if she woke up again.  
  
Ryo had nothing else on his mind but to be there when she woke up. so she wouldn't be afraid and would know nothing was going to hurt her again. Everything would be fine.  
  
And then it happened. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, regarding him carefully.  
  
"Ryo..?" He held her pale hand to his cheek.  
  
"I'm here.. I'm here as I always will." he could feel her slight fever even from her hand, but it didn't matter. She would get better and he would be right there the whole time.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked helping her to sit up. Cloud eyes the clothes set out for her.  
  
"Right, I'll be back o.k.? I'm not leaving you." Cloud nodded and watched as he left, closing the door with a soft squeak and click. She looked at the clothes for a bit more before putting them on, wincing every now and then as she abused a tender part of her body.  
  
Once she was finished she ironically heard a knock.  
  
"come in' she replied to it softly. Ryo immediately came in and smiled a bit.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"a bit dizzy and sore. and Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry, I think I wont be suffering any internal or mental damage," a small smile itched it's way onto her face. Ryo sat down beside her.  
  
"The doctors are going to get mad at us for not doing your exercise." Cloud playfully punched his arm.  
  
"Ryo!" she whined. He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Want to go down and eat?" Cloud sighed and nodded reaching for her wheel chair, but was stopped by Ryo's arms snaking around her.  
  
"Ryo! I can walk!"  
  
"so?" he picked her up and placed her into her wheel chair. She pouted and began wheeling her way stiffly away.  
  
"Here, et me help," Cloud sighed as Ro took over pushing her, but really she was grateful. She didn't know how long her arms would last before getting past the tolerable pain point.  
  
When they got to the kitchen table, everyone was there and giving Sage and Mia the oddest look, seemingly trying to suppress laughter. A trashcan was sitting next to Mia and both of them were blushing.  
  
"I think we missed something." Ryo commented.  
  
"Yep.." Cloud replied quietly. Ryo gently wheeled Cloud over and put her over in her place, then took a seat beside her. Cye smiled at them.  
  
"Hungry? " without waiting for an answer he set two plates in front of them, loaded with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, hash browns, and a cup of orange juice in front. As expected the two's eyes bulged out.  
  
"I can't eat this much!"  
  
"You're all crazy!" immediately Cye laughed.  
  
"I don't expect you to eat it ALL, I just didn't know what you wanted this morning,"  
  
"I.see. so what did we miss?"  
  
"Mia and Sage," snicker, "got laid!" Rowen snickered again then collapsed laughing, Kento the only thing preventing him form hurting himself. Kento laughed and shook his head.  
  
There were sounds of two forks hitting the table, and two sighs followed by thuds. Both Ryo and Cloud had fainted.  
  
"Oh my." Cye laughed. Sage covered his face with his hands and Mia buried her face in his shoulder. Cye held the food under the two's faces and immediately they sprang back up.  
  
"Mia.. you're pregnant!!??" Cloud asked incredulously.  
  
"hai."  
  
"Oh my. you and Sage? Oh god!" Laugh, "Too funny!"  
  
"Guess that means you and Ryo are next ne?" Kento teased. Immediately Ryo and Cloud stopped laughing and their eyes bugged out.  
  
"N-Nani!!??"  
  
A.N. one more chapter. omg.. I can't believe this.. *sniffs* oh.oh my god! *sobs* tell me if you want a sequel. *begins to sob and cry*  
  
A.N. 2: in real life.. I am crying cause I can't believe it! 


	29. Dear Journal

A.N. *sniffles* the last chapter.. And then the Epilogue. *sobs* please... do you want a sequel?  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I guess I'm really not surprised I might never walk again, but I wonder a lot. Sage popped the question shortly after breakfast, and Mia asked me to be her maid of honor. I really want to be able to walk down the isle, and Ryo by my side (sage asked him!) But I'm not sure if I'll be able.  
  
I sit here and ponder this as I look at the card the doctor gave us for IFGRWC, the place that might able me to walk again! I know it'll be a long shot, but I want to walk so badly. I think about it day and night and I know that's horrible for me to do.. But I really want this.  
  
Ryo and I have grown closer and closer, and get your mind out of the gutter! We haven't done anything, and that's fine with me. He's more than a friend to me and Journal, the more I realize it.. The more I like it.  
  
Katie, my guardian, seems to tease me in every dream saying things like 'he's gona pop the question' she finds it funny to torment me.. I never knew guardians could tease -_-  
  
But on happier note, Sage and Mia's wedding wont be for a while so I have plenty of time to prepare for it.  
  
Most of my injuries aren't as tender anymore, and Rowen's head doesn't hurt so badly anymore either. I have a feeling life is going to go back to normal.  
  
I haven't brought up the subject of me being an orphan now. and I'm scared about the end of the school year. what if I have no place to go?!  
  
I know I'm sounding irrational, but I'm scared.. What if there is no place for me to go? I know that probably wont happen, but I'm still nervous..  
  
The more I think about not walking the more I think I'll be fine.. as long as Ryo's there. I know this sounds stupid. but I love him, and I can only hope he loves me.  
  
I look at my wheelchair and I feel the mist start to come to my eyes. Will I be stuck there forever.. I really don't know. But as long as Ryo loves me. I will always. and forever be fine.  
Cloud  
TBC in 'Learning to Be'?  
  
A.N. You guessed it... Epilogue is next. 


	30. Epilogue

A.N. The awaited Epilogue.  
  
Isabel Night; Thank you for the compliments! You were the first to review, and I thank you for that, you boosted my ego!  
  
Demyn; I'm glad you wanted to find out more ^.~ you were second to review! Thanks soooo much!  
  
InuYasha Luver; heh, you gave me my first Flame! I loved it lol XD You also helped me make fun of my character! You gotta love that!!  
  
Bluesoup; you put your review up four times, lol ^^ I hope you liked my little Sage thing. lol. I was amused by it.  
  
Najimara; you're a great editor, and you even reviewed! Thank you soo much! You were one of my best reviewers!  
  
Strata Stargazer; thanks for your compliments, they greatly boosted my esteem! LOL, so you like the apearence of the Silence?  
  
Gee; lol, really? I didn't mean to.  
  
Karran; correct, she's just paralyzed *sniff* poor Cloud. the misery I put her through.. oh well ^^  
  
Shadow Fox; thank you for your short, simple, but very powerful ego boosting review ^^  
  
Demoness Of Punishment; you were my best reviewer. You always gave me compliments and chatted with me through e-mail. I very much appreciated your confidence in me and my story. I hope you'll like the sequel too. Sorry! I had to kill Nubie-chan off =D  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and making my miserable life worthwhile. I hope you look forward to the sequel!  
  
~Tenku Greywords 


End file.
